Приключения Танкуола
by Alenari
Summary: Мой первый фанфик о скавенах
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

**Странный чужеземец**

Гроза разбушевалась над маленьким городком, затерянным среди лесов Бретонии. Над городом сверкали огромные молнии , а неистовый ветер гнул деревья к земле , словно пытаясь если не сломать их, то вырвать с корнем .

Однако, несмотря на ненастье, творившийся вокруг, в маленькой хижине, стоящей на опушке дремучего леса, было очень уютно.Пью, огромная старая крыса с светящимися желтыми глазами и необычной для рэтмена синей шерстью перебирал собранные его слугой Фрэдди волшебные травы и целебные коренья. Вот уже восемь лет как он жил в своей хижине на самом краю леса, леча жителей от различных хворей , продавая им приворотные зелья, целебные мази и травяные настойки, а иногда предсказывал судьбу , гадая на картах, зеркале, чаинках и «вызывал» духов мертвых ( «духа» обычно играл его слуга, обладавший непревзойденным актерским талантом). Память старого крыса помнила иные времена , когда он был храбрым корсаром на море , топившим торговые корабли, но почтенный возраст и с каждым годом все слабеющее зрение вынудили его заняться иным, более мирным занятием. Когда Пью только пришел в этот город , горожане отнеслись к нему с недоверием, считая его шпионом зловещих скавенов, но со временем поняли, что крыс безобиден и даже стали обращаться к нему с просьбами, обычно в безнадежных случаях, когда помощи ждать уже было не от кого.

Вот и сейчас старый крыс возился на столе с травами , тихо напевая лихую песенку из пиратского фольклора, когда в дверь громко постучали.

-Кого принесло в такую непогоду?-недовольно проворчал волшебник,-Крысенок! Крысенок!

-Уже иду, хозяин!

Маленькая серая крыса, сладко спавшая на чердаке в ящике с опилками и сеном , очень неохотно поднялась с своей уютной постели и спустилась по лестнице в нижнюю комнату.

-Иди-ка посмотри, кто это пришел! -приказал старый Пью.

Встав на стул, Фрэдди осторожно приоткрыл дверную заслонку , вскрикнул от страха и тут же захлопнул её.

-Там...там...чудовище!-закричал он, убегая в самую дальнюю комнату и прячась в старый сундук.Пью удивленно поднял брови.

-Вздор! Монстров здесь нет и никогда не было!-ответил маг,-Должно быть, кто-то из городских разыгрывает нас, а ты перепугался...Фрэдди, мне стыдно , что ты был моим матросом...почти 15 лет!

-Милорд, я Вам служил и служу верой и правдой почти с самого рождения...-пролепетал Фрэдди из сундука ,- Но прошу Вас : НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ ДВЕРЬ ! Там действительно настоящий монстр... Если Вы откроете...то _оно_...съест и меня и Вас.

Махнув на трусливого слугу рукой, Пью вернулся к своим кореньям. Однако в дверь вновь постучали, причем так требовательно, будто хотели вышибить дверь.

-Какая наглость!-возмутился маг,-Ну, я им сейчас покажу, где орки зимуют!

И ,взяв свой деревянный посох , старый Пью широко распахнул дверь.

Перед ним предстало действительно чудище : трехметровый мускулистый крысоогр стоял перед магом и смотрел на него с отчаянной мольбой в больших глазах. А у ног старого крыса лежало странное существо..Покрытое шерстью красивого светлого серебристо-серого оттенка, невысокого роста, он был похож одновременно и на человека, и на него, Пью. Одет он был в лохмотья грязно-голубого цвета, испачканные грязью и кровью , текущей из раны на боку и необычную маску c рогами, украшенными золотыми кольцами, впрочем, расколотую сильным ударом, из раны на голове так же сочилась темно-алая кровь. Похоже, раны были действительно серьёзными , поскольку лежавший на пороге хижины старого Пью рэтмен был без сознания. В жилистых лапах пришелец сжимал посох, украшенный зеленым камнем, впрочем, тоже сломанный.

Наклонившись, Старый Пью осторожно коснулся шеи чужестранца, прощупывая редкий, неровный пульс.

-Несмотря на серьезные раны, он все еще цепляется за жизнь, -произнес он,а затем спросил себя:-Должен ли я пытаться помочь ему или прекратить его страдания, оборвав его жизненный путь и покормить моих сладких птичек?

Тут колдун взглянул на трёх пугающего вида огромных грифов, сидящих на еловой ветке. Порождения магии Пью, они охраняли его дом от непрошеных гостей. По-видимому, они не считали крысогра и чужеземца серъезной угрозой, иначе бы давно напали б и растерзали их в клочья.

Крысоогр снова печально взвыл.

-Ну хорошо, хорошо, я постараюсь вылечить твоего хозяина,-наконец произнес старый маг,- А тебе лучше уйти и спрятаться в лесу: если горожане тебя заметят вблизи города, они испугаются твоего вида и убьют тебя. Приходи дней через десять: думаю, раньше он не выкарабкается . Слишком тяжелые у него раны...

После того, как крысогр скрылся в лесу, Пью позвал своего слугу:

-Фрэд! Мне удалось прогнать чудище, поэтому вылезай из сундука и помоги мне затащить нашего клиента в хижину! Да не забудь мой саквояж с хирургическими инструментами: несмотря на поздний час, нам придется немножко поработать. Да , и вскипяти воды, достань из запасника побольше ваты и бинтов, а также принеси мне ножницы и шприц с обезболивающим лекарством...

-Слушаюсь , хозяин.

Уложив пациента на стол, Пью взял большие ножницы и стал аккуратно срезать одежду. Раздевая пришельца донага, Фрэд обратил внимание колдуна на то, что одна рука у него была сделана из металла, но удивительно похожа на живую руку.

-Да, это очень тонкая работа...-ответил Пью,-Жаль, что у моего боцмана такой не было.

Тут маленькая крыса дернула за кусок сгнившей , пропитанной кровью ткани и пациент тихо застонал.

-Осторожно!-строго произнес колдун,-Он жив, но балансирует на грани жизни и смерти. Ага, вот, нашел причину его страданий...Шприц и скальпель мне.

К рассветному часу раны пациента были обработаны, зашиты и старательно перевязаны, а усталый, но довольный старый маг вытер пот со лба.

-Ну что ж, мы славно поработали и можем идти отдыхать...-довольно произнес Пью,-Но сперва нам нужно уложить этого рэтмена в постель...

Они подняли скавена , в бинтах больше похожего на мумию из далеких гробниц Некеххары , уложили его на кушетку и заботливо укрыли одеялом, а затем старый волшебник и его слуга , сладко позевывая, отправились спать.

На другой день Пью первым делом заглянул в комнату к своему подопечному. Тот крепко спал спокойным, глубоким сном. Старый колдун нежно коснулся носа и лба, прощупал пульс и удовольтворенно улыбнулся.

-Все идёт нормально,-сообщил он маленькой крысе,-А теперь отправляйся на кухню и приготовь нам завтрак!

Как истинная крыса, Пью не мог себе отказать в удовольствии порыться в дорожном мешке скавена. Среди вещей он обнаружил несколько свитков с заклинаниями (Пью не смог понять, для чего они, так как не знал языка, на котором они были написаны), мешочек с гадальными рунами, мешочек с деньгами (не бретонскими и не имперскими) и золотом,

длинная острая сабля , украшенная мистическими знаками (Пью решил оставить её себе, в качестве оплаты за оказанную помощь), пара колокольчиков, завернутый в тряпицу странный зелёный камень ( колдун был уверен что это не изумруд и не берилл, иначе бы так не светился), дохлая кошка («Фрэдди, выбрось это немедленно! Боги, я всё думаю: чем же так отвратительно воняет?») , скрипка («Он что, музыкант?-Не знаю, скорее всего -фокусник или чародей, как я».) и пухлая тетрадь в обложке из чёрной кожи.

-Это, наверное, его путевой дневник...Крысёнок, иди сюда...

Когда Фрэд появился, Пью велел ему прочитать несколько записей из журнала-слабое зрение крыса не позволяло ему читать мелкий рукописный текст.

-Увы, милорд. Я не знаю этого языка...Они зашифрованы!-грустно сообщил крысёнок,- Ой, у меня тосты горят!

Маленькая крыса пулей понеслась на кухню спасать завтрак, а Пью продолжил листать записи скавена.Он заметил, как часто встречается на полях рисунки головы крысы с рогами и горящими алыми глазами и знак перевернутого треугольника.Когда ж его слуга вернулся, то маг произнес

-Печально, Фрэдди...А я так надеялся узнать о нем побольше...Что ж, придётся ждать, когда пациент придет в сознание и допросить его.

Помимо заметок, тетрадь содержала алхимические формулы, жутковатые рисунки, вырезки из газет ( Пью и Фрэд отметили, что газетные фотографии испорчены-лица людей и дварфов замазаны алой тушью) «Падет ли город Нулн?», «Жестокое убийство Начальника Тайной Стражи Кислёва ! Кому это выгодно?» « Невеста Феликса похищена !» планы зданий ( «План канализации города Адольфа», «Люстрия.Забытый Храм Змей».) а также засушенные листья экзотических растений , ноты и многое другое. На одной из страниц был превосходный рисунок златовласой девочки с голубыми глазами и подписью «Рози.» а рядом -засушенный жёлтый цветок и приписка- «Пр...м..ня» -остальные буквы были скрыты чернильными кляксами.

-Милорд! Эта девочка очень похожа на ту, что пропала три года назад!-воскликнул Фрэдди.

-Верно-отозвался маг,- Но какое отношение к этому имеет...

Тут лежащий на кровати больной рэтмен начал беспокойно метаться в бреду, шепча чуть слышно: «Варп...камень...Дайте, дайте мне его...О, дайте мне варп-камень». Пью подошел к своему пациенту , пощупал нос и пульс, затем сделал иньекцию обезболивающего и положил ему на голову пузырь с холодной водой , но вместо зеленого камня вложил ему в руку большую луковицу, успокаивающе погладив по плечу. Больной успокоился и вновь уснул крепким сном.

-Варп-камень! Вот значит, как он называется!-пробормотал старый колдун,-Так, Фрэдди, схожу -ка я в библиотеку, проведаю старину Туомаса..Если наш герой проснется, покорми его завтраком!

-Есть, сэр!-отрапортавал крысенок.

Туомас был старым гномом, работавшим в городской библиотеке и был лучшим другом старого крыса. Пять лет назад Пью исцелил его почти безнадежно больную жену, когда остальные лекари опустили руки и благодарный гном проникся к крысу величайшим уважением и предложением дружбы.Во вторник и субботу, когда библиотека не работала, Туомас часто заходил к старому магу в гости и они вместе пили чай ,беседуя о былых временах, а иногда и играли в шашки, а сам пират часто бывал на семейных мероприятиях. Пью также присутствовал при рождении внука библиотекаря, Тима, и дварф назвал колдуна крестным отцом ребенка.

Любимой наукой старого дварфа была минералогия и именно поэтому колдун решил расспросить у него о странном камне, найденном у пришельца.

Открыв тяжелую дверь и войдя в прохладные и тихие залы библиотеки

Пью встретился с гномом.

-Здравствуй, старый друг!-поприветствовал маг Туомаса ,-Как поживаешь? Как здоровье жены и Крошки Тима?

-Приветствую тебя-ответил почтенный гном, -Благодаря твоей помощи жена здорова. Я сделал для внука деревянный меч и теперь он весь день бегает по дому, убивая воображаемых гоблинов и орков.

-Прекрасно, просто прекрасно!-улыбнулся Пью,-Слушай, дружище, у тебя найдется свободная минутка?

-Конечно,-отозвался гном.

-Слушай, я тут на днях гулял по лесу и нашел очень странный камень..Он зелёного цвета и слабо светится в темноте.

-В таком случае выброси его,-гном нахмурил брови,- Описанный тобой камень очень похож на варп-камень, его использование в магии запрещено законами Бретонии и Империи.

-Но чем же он так опасен?-спросил старый маг.

Вместо ответа Туомас ушел в книгохранилище а через несколько минут

вернулся с толстым фолиантом .

-Вот-"Минералы и драгоценные камни Старого Света"-зачитал он название труда, а затем открыл трактат на середине,-"Варп-камень, или гнилой камень, или камень искажения-камень ярко -зеленого цвета, слабо светящийся в темноте.Это ядовитое ископаемое , добываемое расой крысолюдов (скавенов) и некоторыми другими расами и используемое ими в своих ритуалах. Не рекомендуется использовать в магии и алхимии, так как вещество вызывает необратимые изменения в организме и психике существа, контактируюещего с ним. " Так что, друг, послушайся моего совета и поскорее избавься от него, пока не было беды.

-Спасибо, Туомас-поблагодарил друга Пью.,-Ты придешь ко мне в субботу играть в шашки?

-Ещё бы!-с жаром воскликнул дварф,-Я должен, должен взять реванш!

И друзья расстались. Ни один из них не заметил черную крысу с зловещими алыми глазами, которая сидела в вентиляции и слышала весь разговор, а затем тихо прошептала:"Варпстоун! Мы хотим его, да-да!"

Тем временем лежавший на кровати больной скавен громко застонал, вздохнул и, потянувшись , открыл розовые глазки и потянул носом воздух.

-Где я?

-В доме великого мага и целителя, магистра Пью!-важно сообщил ему крысенок.

-Как я сюда попал? -спросил рэтмен.

-Мой мудрый хозяин Пью говорит что Вас принесло чудовище, прямо к дверям нашего дома!

"Костолом умница, -подумал чужеземец,-Надо будет наградить его за такое самоотверженное служение и сообразительность"

Фрэдди принес из кухни миску с овсянкой.

-Покушайте, господин! Кашка -пальчики оближешь!Фрэдди очень старался!-крысенок набрал немного каши деревянной ложкой и попытался покормить больного.

-Мне не нужна твоя пища, раб,-выскомерно ответил скавен а затем стал искать у себя в постели варп-камень, но найдя лишь луковицу, пришел в ярость и попытался схватить Фрэда железной рукой, но крысенок ловко увернулся и подбежав к сундуку в дальнем углу комнаты и спрятался в него. Большой старый сундук был для Фрэдди самым безопасным местом в доме-туда он прятался, когда хозяин был им недоволен, однако в этот раз он подвёл его:неожиданно механическая рука удлинилась, дотянулась до сундука и взломав замок, достала оттуда дрожащего крысенка.

-Говори , где мой камень, или я съем тебя на завтрак вместо каши!-зашипел скавен. Но крысенок так перепугался , что не смог вымолвить и слова.

В этот момент в комнату вошел старый Пью.

-Что за шум а драки нет? Сэр, возьмите Ваш камень-произнес он, протягивая варп-стоун,-И хватит так бушевать!

-Так-то лучше,-скавен жадно схватил свою драгоценность,-И не вздумайте больше рыться в моих вещах, а то пожалеете.

Затем , сжимая камень в одной лапе, а другой совершая магические пассы, рэтмен начал шептать заклинание. Варп-камень вспыхнул ярким светом на мнгновение и тут же погас. Ничего не произошло.

"Проклятье,-подумал он,-Я потратил всю мою Силу..чтобы перенести себя и Костолома с поля боя в безопасное место..." Однако он чувствовал, что стоящий перед ним синий крыс с горящими желтыми глазами гораздо более могущественный волшебник, чем он, и очень боялся его.

"Он очень, очень силён-подумал скавен,-Возможно, даже Скриттар-Глава Ордена Серых Провидцев не смог бы победить его в поединке... Где же ты, мой верный Костолом?... "

-Что ж, будем знакомы. Я -магистр Пью,-произнес старый крыс.Пью старался быть как можно более дружелюбнее, несмотря на то, что поведение пациента ему не нравилось.

-Я-благословенное дитя Рогатой Крысы! Я Рука Той, Что Грызёт! Я великий Серый Сир и Лорд Танкуол, мое имя громом гремит на полях сражений!-гордо произнес скавен,-Падите же ниц перед тем, Кого Избрала сама Великая Крыса!

Фрэдди покрутил пальцем у виска.

-Великая Рогатая Крыса?-недоверчиво произнес Пью,-Не слышал о такой.

-Как можно не знать о Рогатой Крысе, Праматери всех скавенов?-удивился Танкуол,-О невежественные еретики, недостойные целовать кончик моего хвоста! Знайте же ,что..

-Довольно ! Вы нас здорово позабавили , Танкуол. А теперь извольте лечь обратно в постель!-раздраженно произнес старый волшебник .

-Не сметь обрывать Серого Сира!-зашипел скавен,-Из какого клана ты, недостойное отродье Крысиной Ямы?И почему у тебя синяя шерсть?

-Я не принадналежу ни к какому Клану.И не желаю подчиняться никому, а уж тем более такому напыщенному павлину, как Вы!-ответил Пью,-Что же до цвета моей шерсти, то это результат неудачного эксперимента..Мой настоящий цвет шерсти-серый.Но я не скавен , а просто очень большая крыса.

"Что ж, это хорошо. Он не выдаст меня Скрайрам"-подумал Серый Сир.

-Почему же ты, могущественный волшебник, не присоединишься к нашим собратьям на поле боя, а живешь в такой глухомани и-стыдно сказать!-помогаешь этим ничтожным людишкам, словно последний трус и предатель?-спросил скавен.

-Между прочим, кое-кто оставил свою армию без командира и сбежал, прихватив с собой ценную добычу,-язвительно ответил Пью,-Так что это очень большой вопрос, кто из нас больший трус и предатель.

-Откуда ты...знаешь?-Серый Провидец не на шутку перепугался.

-Танкуол, Вы много разговаривали во сне , к тому же я листал Ваш путевой дневник...-ответил старый волшебник,-Но я не осуждаю Вас. Когда-то я был капитаном корабля и первым покинул свое судно, когда увидел , что оно гибнет под ударими снарядов скавенского корабля с желто-чёрным флагом...

-Клан Скурви, -ответил Серый Сир,- Так Вы, варлорд!Я желаю узнать побольше о Ваших приключениях...

Танкуол не любил воду, но очень многое слышал о великих крысах-пиратах, чьи корабли отравляли моря и мировые океаны.Тут Серому Провидцу стало очень интересно.

-В другой раз, Сир,-отозвался старый пират, отправляясь на кухню готовить лечебный отвар для скавена. Крысенок Фрэдди торопливо засеменил следом за ним.

-Милорд , этот рогатый крыс повернут на всю голову! Поверьте мне, он -опасный сумасшедший и нам лучше избавиться от него, сообщив полиции.

- Нет, не думаю, что он душевно болен.Помнишь рассказы того варвара (как же его звали?Фа..Нет, Фем..Фер..Забыл!) что приходил ко мне за противоядиями полгода назад? У скавенов существует особая каста Рогатых Провидцев, Верховных Жрецов их божества, Рогатой Крысы. Похоже , мы нашли одного из них. Полиции о нашем госте лучше не знать. Во-первых выдавать его подло даже по пиратским законам-жрец беззащитен и не может оказать им сопротивления, во -вторых вместе с ним могут арестовать и нас, и тогда не один , а трое будут кормить ворон на заре! В-третьих, он нас сам очень боится. Я чувствую страх в его душе...

-Если кого и вздернут, то точно не меня, жалкие заговорщики!-раздалось у них за спиной. Синий крыс обернулся. В дверях, пошатываясь, стоял Танкуол в ночной сорочке и размотанных бинтах.

-Как Вы не понимаете, что Рогатая Крыса сама, сама, выбрала меня Своим Орудием! Она...охраняет своих любимых чад...-тут Серый Сир хрипло закашлялся и согнулся, схватившись за больной бок.

Пью подошел к нему и полуобняв , стал ласково гладить по спине.

-Ну-ну, Серый Сир...Никто Вас не обидит...Зачем же Вы встали и начали бродить? Вам нужно находится в постели, пока я не разрешу Вам подняться, иначе Ваши раны будут ныть и никогда не заживут...

-Не смей меня трогать своими грязными лапами, богохульник!..-захныкал скавен, а сам думал "Костолом, пожалуйста, поспеши...Этот жестокий колдун хочет сделать меня своей подопытной крысой"

-Боюсь, что мне придется не раз осквернить Ваше тело своим прикосновением-Ваши раны нуждаются в регулярной перевязке и обработке...Вы , конечно, можете уйти -но никто из горожан не станет помогать раненому скавену, тем более -Серому Провидцу.-спокойно ответил Пью-А руки я только что вымыл.

Танкуол молчал, думая..Выбора не было.

-Дитя Рогатой Крысы останется здесь,-наконец ответил он,-Я разрешаю Вам осмотреть и обработать свои раны. Только ,пожалуйста, будьте аккуратнее..

-Не волнуйтесь, Танкуол.

Старый маг на руках отнес ослабевшего Пророка и положил его на кровать, а затем , после завершения медицинских процедур заставил выпить настой из трав и уговорил съесть кашу , приготовленную Фрэдом. Танкуол неохотно зачерпнул ложкой холодную овсянку, понюхал ,попробовал , а затем с удовольствием слопал все до капли и попросил еще.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава вторая.

История Рози.

То ли снадобья старого Пью действительно помогали (старый маг постоянно давал Серому Сиру разнообразные зелья, настои из трав а также смазывал больные места хитроумными мазями и порошками-порой Танкуолу казалось, что Пью просто испытывает на нем новые лекарства) , то ли Рогатая Крыса услышала молитвы своего верного слуги, то ли помог чудодейственный варп-камень (старый крыс часто наблюдал, как Серый Провидец украдкой лижет свою драгоценность розовым язычком), а может быть Танкуол был с рождения одарен свыше необыкновенной выносливостью и запасом жизненных сил, но раны скавена заживали на удивление его и старагого мага быстро и уже через неделю Пью разрешил своему пациенту подняться со своего ложа и немного побродить по дому.

-Благодарю тебя, о великий мудрец, за чудесное исцеление ран моего тела-Танкуол поклонился по-восточному, но по- прежнему вел себя очень пафосно,- Прошу прощения, за то, что повел себя недостойно в первый день нашего удивительного знакомства :я боялся, что Вы причините мне вред, но Вы мне помогли..Что я могу сделать для Вас?

-Тебе придется на меня работать, улыбнулся Пью,- Не волнуйся, я не стану от тебя требовать ничего непосильного. Тебе всего лишь придется обслуживать посетителей да помогать Фрэдди в домашних хлопотах.

-Поясните поточнее,- попросил Серый Сир,- Что значит обслуживать?

-Скажите, Серый Сир какие гадания и суеверия Вы знаете?-спросил его маг.

-О, великое множество! Самое лучший способ узнать будущее- на кишках черного петуха- ответил Провидец,- Этот способ предсказания всегда дает точный ответ.

-Безусловно, Вы правы, предложенный Вами метод помогает очень точно предсказать будущее –согласился Пью,- Но если мы будем его использовать слишком часто, темные людишки могут подумать , что мы злые колдуны и сожгут нас на костре…Печальная судьба , ах, ах!…Поэтому мы будем использовать другие методы…Например, гадание на картах , предсказание по дыму в хрустальном шаре, гадание на кофейной гуще или чаинкам….а также предсказания по линиям руки, форме носа и ушей…Составление разнообразных прогнозов, ясновиденье-все это по Вашей части, не так ли , Серый Сир? Я же за собой оставляю целительство и приготовление разнообразных зелий , ну а духов мы будем вызвать вместе.

-Я согласен-ответил Танкуол,-Но что мне делать с рожками? Если народ узнает , что я-Дитя Рогатой Крысы…ужас, что они сделают со мной!

-Не сделают, -вступил в разговор слуга мага Фрэдди. Через несколько секунд он смастерил Серому Провидцу из разноцветных тряпок странный головной убор,-Теперь Ваших чудесных рожек не будет видно совсем-совсем, слово даю!

Танкуол нехотя повиновался, и Пью , глядя на скавена со стороны, присвистнул, затем достал из кармана ломтик сыра и отдал его Фрэдди: «Умничка.»-прошептал он крысенку, мягко погладив его по спинке.

-Отличная чалма, Серый Сир!-воскликнул он,- Вам очень идет, Танкуол. Теперь Вы настоящий предсказатель, таинственный и загадочный.

В своем родном городе, Скавенблате Серый Провидец часто заходил в одну престижную таверну, где любил слушать рассказы Владыки Смерти Сникча о дальних странах и неведомых берегах. Владыка Смерти Сникч, лучший ассасин клана Эшин, каждый год отправлялся в путешествие по дальним странам, чтобы улучшить свои познания в боевых искусствах и подсмотреть , а потом использовать новые смертоносные приемы. По возвращении из своей поездки он обычно рассказывал о том, как дивно живет народ в тех странах. Подобный убор из ткани носили уважаемые люди в некоторых восточных державах и Танкуол очень гордился тем, что он , единственный из скавенов стал обладателем такого необычного и красивого головного убора, как тюрбан.

Роль гадалки в провинциальном городе совершенно не входила в грандиозные планы легендарного Серого Провидца , но Пью вытащил скавена с того света, а по обычаям скавенов, тот, кому спасли жизнь, становился рабом своего спасителя до поры, пока не спасет его в ответ и не вернет долг.

«В конце концов, это не так уж и плохо,- рассуждал Танкуол,- Пожить немного в этом городишке, восстановить силы, а там…вернуться в подземелья скавенов и продолжить творить деяния во славу Великой Крысы»

Дальше Пью предложил Танкуолу псевдоним-Рэнти Ренкин, объясняя тем, что слава великого Серого Сира летела впереди его лап и у него, как у знаменитого лидера враждебных скавенов было очень много врагов среди людей. Танкуол согласился и на этом.

Однако для Серого Сира по-прежнему оставалось загадкой прошлое Пью а также почему он спас его от верной гибели, исцелив его раны.Но если на вопросы о морских сражениях и пиратских кладах ( Танкуол не представлял себе, какую великолепную скавенскую армию можно было собрать и вооружить на награбленное старым крысом золото) Пью либо отмахился, либо просто не хотел говорить (кровавые, грязные деньги, он по его собственной памяти денежки старый колдун либо пропивал вместе со своей бравой командой, либо приобретал на них книги о магии и разные оккультные аксессуары,которые, впрочем были бесполезны для Танкуола, использовавшего варп-камень для творения заклинаний) то последнее был для скавена совесем уж непонятным. Дело в том, что скавены-очень эгоистичные существа и хотя они уважают и очень бояться Серых Провидцев-Избранников Рогатой Крысы, но никто из них не станет помогать попавшему в беду Серому Сиру, а тем более выхаживать тяжело больное или раненое Дитя Той, Что Грызет.

Однажды очень рано утром в входную дверь постучали и Танкуол , не забыв о тюрбане пошел открывать дверь.

-Рэнти, если это пожаловал сборщик податей, передай ему, что я в отъезде!-сонно проговорил Пью и перевернулся на другой бок. Старому крысу хотелось еще погреть свои косточки в любимой постели.

Однако это оказался не столь нелюбимый колдуном чиновник, а долговязый рэтмен с голубыми светящимися глазами и темно-коричневой шерстью.На плече у него была сумка с письмами и бандеролями, а в лапах он держал большой холщевой мешок.

-Мистер Пью?-почтальон видел хозяина хижины в первый раз.-У меня есть для Вас посылка, прошу получить и расписаться.

Танкуол принял тяжелый мешок, поставил крестик в почтальонском блокноте, а когда рэтмен отправился дальше по делам, отнес мешок в свою комнату и стал его внимательно изучать. Судя по тряпице, пришитой к мешку, посылка была из далекой тропической страны, о который Серый Сир слышал, когда путешествовал по зеленым джунглям Люстрии. На тряпке был написан не только обратный адрес, но и изображен герб королевского двора той страны-две райские птицы.

« Неужели мне повезло встретить особу голубых кровей?Какая удача!»-подумал Танкуол и , сгорая от любопытства, сунул руку в раскрытый мешок.

Раздалось шипение, и короткий удар, Серый Сир испугался и отдернул руку- в таинственном мешке скрывалась змея! Танкуол вскрикнул от неожиданности.

-Излишнее любопытство лишило крысу её хвоста, Сир!-язвительно произнес подошедший Пью,-Яд этого очаровательного создания отправит Вас на тот свет в течении 45 секунд.

-К Вашему огорчению, Магистр Пью, я сунул мешок правую руку, а она у меня железная- парировал Танкуол,- Теперь Вы убедились, что сама Великая Рогатая Крыса хранит своего избранника.А по поводу излишне любопытных я бы на Вашем месте промолчал.

-Ладно, давайте её сюда!-проворчал маг,- Фрэд, упакуйте змею в другой мешок-потом разберемся.

-Но , хозяин, она же очень опасна! От её яда есть противоядие?-испуганно спросил крысенок.

-От её яда нет противоядия!- страшным голосом ответил Пью.

-Позвольте спросить, а кто Вам присылает такие..подарочки?-спросил Серый Сир.

-Мои ненаглядные, дорогие родственники,-спокойно ответил старый маг,-Видите ли, я происхожу из знатной семьи, приближенной к королевскому трону.

-Но что же заставило Вас стать пиратом?-удивленно спросил Танкуол

-Ах, Танкуол, если б Вы знали какая это скука-рауты, торжественные церемонии, придворный этикет… Марионеточный король с кучей советников, борющихся за власть…-вздохнул Пью,-То ли дело вольная жизнь морского волка! К тому же у меня был настолько скверный характер, так что мои расчудесные родичи были только рады , когда я сбежал от них на парусной лодке, между прочим, прямо со собственной свадьбы. Тем не менее, мой старший брат-герцог -считает своим долгом поддержать своего «бедного» родственника и регулярно высылает мне немножко денег, чтобы я..не возвращался домой. Что же касается его сегодняшнего презента, то в этом нет ничего удивительного-мой брат знает, что я собираю ядовитых животных и регулярно прикладывает к своей посылке какую-нибудь экзотическую зверюшку-паучка или скорпиончика…В прошлый раз была красивая ящерка с ядовитой кожей -мне потребовался месяц и специальное зелье, чтобы залечить ожоги на пальцах Фрэдди-обычные мази плохо помогали….Так, интересно, что он еще нам прислал…

Помимо змеи, в мешке оказался кошелечек с золотом и деньгами, письмо с теплыми словами от сестры колдуна и два балахона-ярко-рыжий и серо-голубой в полоску, которые не устроили толстого синего крыса, но идеально подошли по размеру Танкуолу.

«Как я ему завидую…-подумал Серый Провидец,-А мне Повелители Распада ничего не присылают.»

-Какое у Вас необычное увлечение-собирать ядовитых гадов,-восхитился скавен,-А вот у меня другое хобби-играть на скрипке..под крики и стоны пытаемых и допрашиваемых моими миньонами пленников. Именно с их страданиями ко мне приходит вдохновенье…да..

-Серый Сир, не желаете ли прогуляться со мной на рынок, а заодно познакомится с городом и горожанами?-предложил Пью.

-С превеликим удовольствием- ответил Пророк,- Должен признаться, что мне интересно изучать людей-они такие забавные! Мне будет любопытно послушать местные сплетни.

-Серый Сир Танкуол,-робко обратился Фрэдди,-Позвольте сделать Вам подарок…

С этими словами крысенок протянул Серому Провидцу длинные бирюзовые перчатки- они очень подходили по цвету к новому балахону и тюрбану. Теперь скавен мог не стесняться своей железной руки не прятать кисти в рукава, как он это делал раньше.

-Благодарю- ответил Танкуол, натягивая перчатки .Серый Сир был тронут до глубины души- у рэтменов было не принято дарить друг другу подарки, разве что если они хотели расположить к себе какого-нибудь важного скавена-Варлорда или Серого Сира.

-Я разрешаю тебе занять почётное место на своем тюрбане,-сообщил Провидец Крысенку, когда тот закончил с его головным убором -С него тебе будет лучше видно.

-Вон там, живет маг,-произнес Пью, указывая на высокую башню в конце главной улицы,- Он очень горды и почти никогда не выходит на улицу, считая ниже своего достоинства общаться с обычными людьми. Продукты и другие необходимые ему вещи доставляет слуга. Меня он считает недоучкой –шардатаном.

-Понятно,-ответил Танкуол,-А вон там, что за странное здание с шестеренками на фасаде?

-О, это дом великого изобретателя,мистера Фиббса-ответил колдун,- В ходе своего эээ..творческого процесса он часто калечится,а лечиться приходит ко мне, поэтому он- мой постоянный клиент. К сожалению, мистер Фиббс пока не изобрел ничего великого, но тем не менее он полон творческих идей и мечтает изобрести вечный двигатель….

С главной улицы Пью и Серый Сир вышли на большую площадь, где стояли памятник и небольшая церквушка.

-Вот церковь святого Сигмара,-произнес колдун,-Но мы туда не пойдем, ибо рэтменам туда нельзя, а вот с памятником я вас познакомлю.

На каменном постаменте стоял важный рыцарь с усами и бородкой в доспехах с щитом в одной руке и мечом в другой. Мечом он пронзал тело поверженного волка.

-Это памятник барону Вульфсону, основателю города,-произнес волшебник,-Легенды гласят, что он убил в здешних лесах огромного волка-людоеда,кошмарное чудовище, не щадившее ни отважных охотников, ни маленьких детей…Поэтому на его гербе и гербе города изображена волчья голова.

-А согласно другой легенде, один из предков барона был оборотнем,-подал голос Фрэдди. Все это время он сидел на чалме у Серого Сира, держась за спрятанные в ткани рожки,-Поэтому его фамилия Вульфсон-«Сын Волка».Смотрите-ка, ведьма Малкин!

Крысенок указал на закутанную в тряпки седую страруху, которая все время их прогулки по городу следовала за ними.

-Да, и похоже, что у старой карги проблемы с кожей-проговорил Пью.Руки и даже лицо ведьмы были замотнаны грязными тряпками. -И сушеные тараканьи лапки да лягушачья кожа ей бессильные помочь.Но она скорее сдохнет, чем обратиться за помощью ко мне, ведь она-моя конкурентка!

-Я бы хотел уйти от неё подальше,-произнес Танкуол,-Не люблю, когда преследуют.

-Мы уже уходим , Серый Сир-ответил старый колдун,сворачивая на боковую улицу-Вот по этой улочке мы с Вами попадем на Торговую площадь, где и находится рынок..А противоположная ей уходит в сторону Гномьей Слободки, где находится городская библиотека и дом моего старого знакомого -мы с ним еще познакомимся...

-Эй , крысюк, никак дружка себе завел!-нахально крикнул горшечник,-Старый Туомас очень будет ревновать-Пью играет в шашки с другим!

-Да, это мой кузен Рэнти Ренкин приехал подлечиться..-ответил маг.

-А что у него с руками? Неужели лепра? -спросил торговец зеленью.

-Нет, что Вы...Просто очень неприятные на вид ожоги..Рэнти стесняется их, поэтому и носит перчатки.-ответил Пью,-Поэтому он и приехал ко мне, узнав о моем необычном таланте целителя и травника.Кстати, он великолепно гадает на картах и рунах, а также предсказывает будущее по руке.

-А вот это мы проверим!-ответил торговец горшками,-Я завтра же наведаюсь к Вам и проверю! Может быть, хотя бы он знает, где моя дочь!

-Милости просим, ждем-не дождемся когда вы к нам пожалуйте, мистер Дженкинс-ответил старый маг, а затем обратился к Танкуолу:-Не обижатесь на него , Сир. Дело в том, что его дочь пропала три года тому назад..Исчезла бесследно .

-А какое отношение к её исчезновению имеете вы?-спросил скавен

-Ах, Рози, Рози...Она была чудесным ребенком-доброй, милосердной, отзывчивой девочкой -настоящий ангел во плоти...Она была прекрасна и телом, и душой, и злые языки поговаривали, что её отец согрешил с светлой эльфийкой.. Летом и поздней весной она часами играла на опушке недалеко от моей скромной обители...Она собирала цветы,ягоды , лекарственные травы для меня..Иногда она недалеко уходила в лес, болтала там с птичками, зверушками.. В общем, забавная была девчушка.. -вспомнил старый крыс,-Со мной и Фрэдди большую дружбу она водила..У девочки был очень необычный дар-исцелять раны одним прикосновением своей нежной руки, также она могла перемещать небольшие предметы силою мысли..

Но я же ей говорил :не ходи к Сонной реке, там плохие места, но она меня не послушалась..ведь именно туда её звали феи, с которыми она познакомилась в лесу!А ей так хотелось увидеть настоящее волшебство! И в один прекрасный день девчонка ушла в лес..и не вернулась. Безутешный отец и местные охотники прочесали с собаками весь лес, заходили даже в сторону Сонной Реки, но ничего не нашли..Ни тела, ни её платья ,ни следов, ни-че-го! Малютка Рози как сквозь землю провалилась-старый крыс печально вздохнул.

-Ясно..А Вас, конечно же обвинили в её исчезновении,-произнес Серый Сир.

-Нет, я на своё счастье был в день исчезновения в путешествии за одной оккультной книгой,-ответил Пью,-В год её исчезновения была война со скавенами-какой-то клан напал на дальние рубежи...А поскольку я-рэтмен, то меня считали скавенским шпионом в тылу врага..Сид Дженкинс до сих считает меня виноватым в пропаже его дочки-хотя доказательств этому нет..Поэтому мы с ним с ссоре.

-Понятно.-Серый Сир погрузился в воспоминания..Три года назад он гостил по делу, порученному ему Повелителями Распада у Вертилика, варлорда клана Моулдер и осматривал пленников, добытых кланом для опытов. Среди гоблинов, орков, волков были и немногочисленные дети-грязные , замученные они сидели в тесных клетках, закованные в тяжелые цепи и обреченно ждали своего конца. Внимание Танкуола привлекла странная девочка с золотистыми волосами, сидевшая в одиночной камере, отдельно от остальных пленников. От неё исходила странная энергия, не темная и разрушительная как от амулетов Рогатой Крысы или иных артефактов, а теплая и спокойная, как летнее солнце...

"Она подобна лучу света в темном царстве"-подумал Серый Сир и захотел пообщаться с девочкой.

-Кто она?-спросил он у стражника.

-Человеческий детеныш, захваченный нами у Сонной реки. Обладает необычной способностью исцелять раны, а также перемещать предметы на небольшее расстояние.

-Я желаю говорить с ней!

Тюремщик открыл дверь тюремной камеры, впуская Провидца к узнице, а сам остался ждать у дверей.

-Вам следует покинуть нас. Я бы хотел остаться с ней наедине. -распорядился Серый Сир.

-Как скажете, Танкуол. Но будьте острожны с этой маленькой ведьмой.-предупредил стражник.

-Глупости! Неужели я, Серый Сир Танкуол не справлюсь с какой-то малявкой?-усмехнулся Провидец.

Когда охранник вышел, Танкуол присел на сырую каменную плиту, служившую узнице кроватью и спросил девчонку, как её зовут, но она не ответила.Танкуол повторил вопрос, но ответом было молчание.

"Неужели Моулдеры отрезали ей язык?-подумал Серый Сир,-Досадно." Он встал и прошелся по камере, рассматривая пленницу.На девочке было бледно-голубое платье, разорванное на спине-сквозь дыру просматривались алые полосы-следы жестокой порки кнутом, на руках, ногах и шее были тяжелые цепи-Клан Моулдер был беспощаден к своим узникам. Она прижимала к груди тряпичную куклу-единственный щит от жестокой действительности.

-Ты слышишь меня?-спросил Серый Сир девочку.Та кивнула.,-Можешь отвечать на мои вопросы?-кивок в ответ.

-Тогда почему молчишь?Я не люблю, когда мои вопросы остаются без ответа-произнес Танкуол,-Как твое имя, детеныш?

"Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой, Рогатая Крыса.И Я тебя не боюсь!"-вдруг услышал Провидец в своей голове.Так она телепат!

-Напрасно , деточка!- произнес Серый Сир и резко дернул за цепь..Девочка вздрогнула и упала наземь.-Так или иначе, ты ответишь на мои вопросы.

Однако, несмотря на причиненную ей боль, девчонка не заплакала и даже не вскрикнула , а поднявшись, села и отвернувшись от скавена, все так же продолжала смотреть в одну точку.

" Ты можешь бить, пытать и мучить мое тело сколько хочешь, но не добьешься от меня ни слова, Рогатая Крыса..Ты не сломаешь меня"-вот что она передала Танкуолу в своих мыслях.

" Хорошо, попробуем по-другому.."-решил Танкуол. Он понял, что насилием он ничего не добьется и решил изменить стратегию.Он позвал стражников и велел им снять с узницы цепи и те неохотно исполнили его приказ.

Когда кандалы сняли, Серый Сир заметил, что тугие оковы натерли нежную кожу на запястьях девочки до крови. Танкуол достал из внутреннего кармана баночку с целебной мазью и хотел смазать ей раны, но девчонка укусила его.

" Тише, тише..Я больше не причиню тебе вреда..Не причиню..никогда-никогда!-пообещал Серый Сир,-Я только хочу тебе немножко помочь..Облегчить твои страдания.."

-А кусать меня не нужно..Тебя велел украсть не я , а лорд Вертилик из клана Моулдер, так что все претезии к нему.-спокойно произнес Танкуол, перевязывая запястья девочки чистыми тряпочками,-А я всего лишь его гость, волею случая оказавшийся в этом замке..Я не враг тебе.Так как же тебя зовут, красавица?

-Рози. Меня зовут Рози-ответила златовласая малышка.

-Рози.Рози, Рози, Рози..-повторил Танкуол, словно смакуя имя на вкус,-Как красивый цветок.. А меня зовут Серый Сир Танкуол, но ты можешь звать меня просто Танни.

-Скажи, а что за украшение у тебя на груди?-спросил Серый Сир.Он давно приметил крохотный кулончик в виде листика священного эльфийского дерева на шее девочки.

-Это единственное, что у меня осталось от матери.-ответила девочка,-Пожалуйста, не забирайте его.

-А я и не собираюсь.Меня не интересуют всякие безделушки,-ответил Серый Сир,-Рози, а знаешь ли ты, что случилось с твоей метерью?

-Она умерла.-ответила девочка,-Много лет назад...А мой отец -простой горшечник.

-Ясно-ответил Провидец и мягко погладил РОзи по плечу, а затем послал девочке мысленное сообщение:"Моя тоже, Рози...а об отце я не слышал никогда."

Танкуол помолчал немного, а затем достал из другого кармана большое зеленое яблоко

-Гляди, что у меня для тебя есть!-произнес он,-Хочешь?

-Я не хочу есть,-ответила пленница, хотя истощенное тело и блеск в глазах девочки говорили совершенно об обратном.Крысы из клана Моулдер не кормили своих рабов, а то что они им давали, нельзя было назвать едой.

"Мне не нужна твоя отравленная еда"-услышал Танкуол в своей голове.

-Не надо мне врать, Рози.Ну зачем мне тебя травить?Я не вижу в этом никакой выгоды-чтобы показать девочке что яблоко безвредно, Танкуол отрезал от фрукта несколько ломтиков и скормил черной крысе, жившей в камере девочки. Грызун взял угощение Серого Сира и через минуту сладко захрустел долькой яблока.

-Видишь?-сказал Серый Сир,улыбаясь-Я отдам его тебе, но с одним условием:возьми его без помощи рук, силою мысли..Ну, готова?

Рози сосредоточилась, сконцентрировав взгляд на дольках яблока, а воздух вокруг наэлектризовался, словно перед грозой. Дольки яблока в лапе Серого Сира оторвались от его пальцев и мягко поплыли в воздухе по направлению к Рози.

-Великолепно! Восхительно! Великолепно!-воскликнул Танкуол,-Однако у меня еще есть для тебя и пирожное.Вообще-то, я припас его для себя, но увидев твои прекрасные способности, решил отдать его тебе..в качестве награды..Согни прутья решетки на окне камеры и я отдам пирожное тебе!

" Я хочу изменить твою судьбу, Рози. Спасти твою жизнь.-внушал Серый Сир златокурой девочке,-И возможно, вернуть тебя домой..Ты ведь хочешь увидеться с папой?"

"Что мне нужно для этого сделать?"-спросила узница.

" Поработать на меня несколько лет...Я выкуплю тебя у клана Моулдер и увезу в Скавенгниль, в свое поместье..Ты будешь иметь все что захочешь-игрушки, еду, хороших воспитателей..А потом я верну тебя твоим родителям, даю Слово Серого Сира.Ты согласна сотрудничать со мной, малышка?"-задал вопрос Серый Сир.

"Я не хочу жить в золотой клетке ,-мысленно ответил ребенок,-И не стану помогать тебе в твоих черных делах, Серый Сир Танкуол"

" Какие чёрные дела, Рози? Половина из того, что болтают про меня злые языки-ложь.Я всего лишь хочу построить новое общество, в котором скавены жили б на поверхности вместе с эльфами, гномами и людьми..счастливо и мирно-объяснил Танкуол,-Ведь нас, скавенов не любят в Подлунном Мире..Травят нас ядами, истребляют..А жизнь простых скавенов в Подземной Империи совсем не сахар..Многие из них голодают, замерзают оот холода и умирают от болезней...

Я просто хочу счастья для моего народа, вот и все!Что же касается золотой клетки...Я бы на твоем месте согласился ..вместо того чтобы стать жертвой кошмарных экспериментов клана Моулдер...Ведь они не только покалечат твое тело, но и исковеркают душу, лишив разума...И когда я приеду в следующем году, я уже тебя не узнаю ,Рози и не смогу взять тебя в Скавенгниль, потому что ты станешь чудовищем.."

Рози сосредоточилась на железном пруте решетки, воздух вновь наэлектирозовался, но как она не старалась, она не смогла согнуть её.

_ Я не могу, Танни..-сказала девочка, опустив руки.

-Печально.-ответил Серый Сир,-Твои способности очень необычны. Но,чтобы что-то получалось, нужно тренироваться изо дня в день, с утра до ночи, Рози. Так что больше упражняйся-глядишь , к концу недели и согнешь эту решетку!

Затем Танкуол позвал стражника, чтобы они его выпустили.

_ Серый Сир!Ты придешь ко мне еще?-крикнула девочка, когда дверь стала закрываться.

-Может быть, может быть-донеслось из-за двери,-Если ты не будешь меня разочаровывать..

"Подумай над моим предложением"-Серый Сир в последний раз оглянулся на темницу Рози, отправляя мысленное сообщение.Затем он отправился к варлорду Вертилику с твердым намереньем выпросить у него пленницу для себя...Танкуол был заинтересован не только в необычных для человеческого детеныша способностях Рози, нет, в её тихом спойном голосе, бездонных голубых глазах-дерзких, смелых и в то же время добрых и прекрасных-Серый Сир уловил частицу того, чего ему не хватало все годы его долгой жизни, с самого его появления на свет...Последние годы Танкуол мучился от странного чувства пустоты в своей душе, и ничто ни варп-камень, ни многочасовая медицация и молитвы в храме Рогатой Крысы не могли избавить от тьмы, живущей в душе Серого Провидца и никому он не мог открыть свою душу. И только с Рози, её странной теплотой и милосердием все страхи и внутренние переживания Танкуола исчезали и он чувствовал себя в безопасности.Своих детей у Танкуола не было-и не только потому что потомство было ему не нужно, но и из-за постоянных опытов с сырым варп-камнем, сделавших Серого Провидца бесплодным. Учеников Танкуол брать тоже не хотел-у него не было времени, чтобы их обучать , а кроме того, Серый Провидец боялся, что его ученик превзойдет своего учителя и однажды убъет его.

-Итак, Вас интересует рабыня № 427, захваченная нами у Сонной Реки..-медленно произнес Вертилик, сидя на своем кресле варлорда,-Сожалею, но как раз эту пленницу мы Вам отдать не можем, Серый Сир Танкуол ...Нам интересно исследовать её способности, в особенности-дар исцелять раны без помощи каких-либо лекарств и повязок..Жаль, жаль, но нет, Рози-добыча клана Моулдер..Но не расстраиваетесь! У Нас много рабов, среди них есть и симпатичные девочки..Выберите себе другую игрушку, Серый Сир.

-Другая девочка мне не нужна, Вертилик.

-Похоже, этой ведьме все-таки удалось Вас околдовать, Танкуол-усмехнулся варлорд,-Ладно.Если Вы примете участие в спецдиверсии, проводимой кланом Моулдер, и диверсия пройдет успешно, вы можете забирать девчонку..в качестве награды.

-Я согласен.-ответил Танкуол. Серый Сир не сомневался в успехе секретной операции, проводимой под его руководством.

В течении двух недель своего пребывания в замке Вертилика Танкуол часто навещал девочку в её мрачной темнце, беседовал с ней, рассказывая разные забавные истории из жизни скавенов, приносил ей еду с кухни варлорда и иногда гулял во внутреннем дворике замка Вертилика-без сопровождения охраны, ведь убежать девочке было все равно некуда.Танукол заметил, что девочка почти никогда не плакала-даже когда лежала избитая в камере после очередной порки кнутом. Клан Моулдер считал необходимым ежедневно подвергать пленников телесным наказаниям-чтобы сломать их дух и лишить воли к сопротивлению и Избраннице Серого Сира доставалось больше других.Как не странно, умевшая заживлять чужие раны была бессильна вылечить свои и после экзекуции Танкуол обычно обымывал ей раны на спине, нежно шепча на ухо что-нибудь успокаивающее. Рози охотно болтала с своим единственным другом и защитником в замке Клана Моулдер, задавала ему умные вопросы, на некоторые из них даже Танкуол не знал ответа, а самое главное, зажгла в его черством сердце крохотный огонек, который с каждой встречей Серого Сира с Рози разгорался все ярче и ярче, прогоняя мрак в его душе и наполяняя её мягким, теплым светом.

В последний день перед отбытием на секретную миссию Танкуол И Рози гуляли в оранжерее, где ученые клана Моулдер выращивали экзотические растения и цветы.Танкуол рассказывал девочке одну из легед скавенов, когда внимание девочки привлек необычный желтый цветок.

-Рози, нет!-крикнул Серый Провидец. Во время своего путешествия по Люстрии он встречался с такими растениями и знал, что желтые цветы -приманка для доверчивой жертвы одного хищного растения, похожего на огромную венерину мухоловку.Но было уже поздно. Девочка уже дернула за зелыный стебель цветка и в этот момент из-под земли вылезли толстые корни-лианы с шипами, опутывая тело девочки и Серого Сира словно силками, а зетем и острые листья-пасть ужасного растения..Воздух в оранжерее мнгновенно наэлектризовался .Шипы растения впились Серому Сиру в плечо, и он забился, задергался , пытаясь освободить кисть руки и дотянутся до кинжала.Ему почти удалось это сделать и он отсек одну из лиан, однако ему на руку попал ядовитый сок растения и кисть мгновенно онемела, а затем парализовало и все его тело.концентрация электричества в воздухе достигла своего предела, Серый Сир мог наблюдать даже искры, созданные Рози, но ничего не происходило. Он уже был готов стать обедом кроважадного растения-монстра, как вдруг оранжерея содрогнулась и неведомая сила разорвала связывающие их путы, а вместе с ними-и тело самого растения..Провидец и девочка шлепнулись на землю и Танкуол перевел дух..

Перепуганная Рози бросилась к скавену, обнимая и целуя его в нос.

-Прости меня, Танни! Я такая дурочка..Прости!-всхлипывала она, поливая рукав Серого Сира горькими слезами. Танкуол молчал.

-Ты сердишься на меня?-спросила осторожно Рози.

-Нет, что ты-спокойно ответил Серый Сир,- Наоборот, Я очень доволен. Наконец-то мы открыли твой истинный Дар.Однако тебя все равно накажут-лорд Вертилик не любит, когда портят его цветы..

-Ты ранен, Танни.-девочка обратила внимание на царапину на плече Танкуола,-Можно, я посмотрю?

-Можно.-ответил Серый Провидец и Рози осторожно провела пальцами по краям раны.Царапины тут же затянулась чистой здоровой кожей.

-Настал час расставания, Рози-произнес Танкуол, когда они вышли из оранжереи и пошли в подземелье.

-Ты ведь вернешься за мной?-спросила девочка

-Обязательно-напоследок Серый Сир крепко обнял Рози и поцеловал в щеку.,-До встречи, Рози.

После того, как дверь темницы захлопнулась, Танкуол обратился к стражникам:

-Поскольку я считаю её уже своей, я хочу, чтобы для моей наложницы были созданы особые условия...Во-первых, я хочу чтобы её перевели из сырой темницы в более светлое и чистое помещение...Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы её кормили не менее трех раз в день тем же, что едят слуги и стражники..В третьих, я хочу чтобы Вы её иногда выводили погулять..во внутренний дворик..под охраной, конечно же.

-Может быть, Вы прикажете еще и не наказывать Вашу принцессу?-ехидно осведомился начальник стражи.

-Нет, наказания важны в процессе воспитания девочки, но бейте её не кнутом и не плетью, а розгами...Я хочу, чтобы у моей пленницы сохранилась нежная детская кожа...

-Будет сделано, Серый Сир.

И Серый Провидец уехал , оставив начальника стражи и лорда Вертилика сплетничать о необычных вкусах скавена ...После успешно проведенной операции по похищению важного артефакта, Танкуол возвращался домой , сидя на плече у Костолома и читая "Отцы и дети"-трактат одного ученого мужа о воспитании и думал о встрече с Рози.

Однако в трапезной, на торжественном банкете в честь благополучного возвращения Серого Сира с миссии Танкуол не наблюдал среди сидящих за отдельным столом слуг и стражников Рози.

-А где моя любимица?-спросил он у Вертилика.

-Ах, Серый Сир..Такое несчастье..Не уберегли мы Вашу зверушку, она умерла -печально вздохнул варлорд.

-Что же случилось?

-Четыре дня назад мы принимали в нашем замке высочайшую делегацию из клана Пестиленс..Чумные монахи не видели девчонку и не знали о ней, но тем не менее, на следующий же день она заболела странной лихорадкой и умерла..-ответил Вертилик,-В предсмертном бреду она повторяла Ваше имя, Сир и хотела, чтобы Вы пришли к ней...Мои лучшие лекари делали все что могли, чтобы спасти девочку, но напрасно.

-Небу угодно было забрать её чистую душу,-пробормотал Серый Сир.

После похорон Танкуол вернулся в Скавенблат мрачнее тучи и, закрывшись на несколько дней в своих покоях, играл на скрипке реквием.Вместе с смертью Рози погасла последняя искра тепла в его душе.

Эти воспоминая пронеслись в голове Танкуола, как только он услышал из уст Пью имя златокурой девочки.Серый Сир помощившись, отвернулся и вытер рукавом скупую слезу.

-Глянь-ка, Рэнти, что там за переполох?-голос Пью вернул Серого Сира из воспоминаний в реальный мир,-И куда, черт побери, подевался Фрэдди?

В конце торговового ряда, куда указывал старый крыс, действительно была большая суматоха: торговцы ругались, швырялись разными предметами и кричали : Держи вора! Держи крысу!

Через несколько секунд Танкуол и Пью увидели несущегося со всех ног крысенка, который, сбив с ног ведьму Малкин(старуха так и не отвязалась от них) , быстро шмыгнул под подол балахона Серого Сира.Сид Горшечник и торговец зеленью хихикнули.

-Вот это да!-злорадно воскликнул зеленщик,- Крысенок сбил старуху Малкин! Теперь она объявит Пью войну!

-Очень интересно, кто кого сожрет? Хорошо бы оба сдохли,-пожелал Сид.

Последняя фраза вывела старого колдуна из себя, его посох выстрелил золотой искрой и один из горшков на прилавке Сида разбился.

-Это был мой лучший горшок!-обиделся торговец,-Кто мне за него заплатит?

-Если ты, Сид Дженкинс, позволишь себе еще хоть раз резкие высказывания,-прошипел Пью,-То в следующий раз это будет твоя пустая голова!

-Слышали? Этот колдун угрожает мне!- возмущенно закричал Дженкинс, но никто его не слушал.

Пью и Танкуол помогли упавшей ведьме подняться.

-Я извиняюсь за своего слугу, он такой балбес,-мягко произнес Пью,протягивая старухе какой-то-Вот, заварите эти травы для очищения кожи..

-Ничего, ничего -проскрипела ведьма, но мешочек с травами не взяла. Если бы Серый Сир заглянул под тряпку, скрыввшую лицо нищенки, то увидел бы не безобразное, покрытое морщинами и бородавками лицо столетней кодуньи Малкин, а морду огромного скавена с черной шерстью из клана Эшшин. Это был Скразз Чёрнозуб, глава разбойничей шайки, печально известный своей кровожадностью.

Он сразу узнал Танкуола в тюрбане и подумал , ехидно ухмыляясь: "Так вот где ты шляешься, Танкуол..Поселился в этом мерсском городишшшке...Недолго тебе осталось жить с-покойно"

Тем временем Пью недовольно извлек отчаянно визжащего крысенка из-под балахона Серого Провидца, и грубо держа за шиворот, несколько раз встряхнул его. Из карманов Фрэдди посыпались краденые вещи и продукты:три сардельки, десять подсолнуховых зерен кусочек козьего сыра, пять леденцов, листик салата , дешевое кольцо, игральная карта и деревянные бусы.

-Так, либо немедленно все съешь , либо верни тем, у кого взял,-сурово сказал старый пират,-И больше не смей воровать на рынке! Еще раз что-нибудь свистнешь-познакомишься с птичками!

-Что же Вы совсем не кормите его, Магистр Пью?-ласково улыбнулся румяный булочник,-Глядите, какой он у Вас худенький.

-Это я-то не кормлю его? Да этот морской огурец ест за троих!- ответил Пью,-И ворует на рынке, портит мой имидж..

Затем колдун взглянул на Серого Сира и ахнул.

-Сир, да Вы никак потолстели!-воскликнул он.Действительно, руки и живот скавена заметно округлились с начала их покупок на рынке,-Вам не стыдно?

-Увы,-опустил голову Провидец,-Даже воспитание, полученное у самого Великого Велимара, не избавило меня от ужасной привычки тащить все, что плохо лежит..

Среди приобретенных Танкуолом честным( Пока Пью болтал с торгашами, Серый Провидец показывал фокусы, привлекая к себе внимание) и нечестным путем было : мандарин (страсть к ним у Серого Сира появилась еще в Люстрии), пара сандалий в имперском стиле(обменял самодельный "амулет от порчи" у башмачника), алая тряпка, пара восточных благовоний и ароматическая вода(зачем это Серому Сиру Пью было не понятно.Но пахла вода просто великолепно)

-Позор!-заключил старый колдун,-Сколько раз Вам говорить, дети мои: мы порядочные, благоразумные крысы, а не какая-то банда Танни Железного Кулака!

С этой фразой Пью , Фрэдди и их новый знакомый отправились домой.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Волшебное зелье.

Когда Пью и Танкуол с сидящим на плече Фрэдди подошли к своей хижине,они заметили женщину, стоявшую у закрытой двери. У нее было бледное лицо, темно-кашатановые волосы и печальные черные глаза.

-Это миссис Смит, жена сборщика податей-тихонько прошептал Серому Сиру Пью.

Несмотря на то, что жена сборщика податей была богатой и уважаемой горожанкой, к колдуну она оделась очень скромно-темно-зеленое платье из бархатистой ткани с рукавами до локтей было подвязано на груди темно-серой лентой, а вьющиеся волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу.

На шее у супруги сборщика налогов висел кулон-крохотный сосуд с освященной водой из церкви Святого Сигмара-горожане верили , что этот нехитрый амулет защищает его обладательницу от злых чар и прислужников темных сил, а высокий лоб венчала золотая лента с цветочным узором.

Пью попривествовал её и открыв дверь своей избушки, словно галантный джентльмен, жестом пригласил даму войти внутрь.

Пью и миссис Смит сели друг напротив друга за круглым столиком в комнате для гостей , а Танкуол отправился на кухню, чтобы вскипятить воду и заварить чай-близилось 5 часов-время чаепития по старинной бретонской традиции.

-Магистр Пью, у меня к Вам очень деликатное дело-произнесла жена чиновника,- Я не хочу чтобы кто-нибудь в городе узнал о моем визите к Вам.

-Не волнуйтесь.-произнес колдун,- Все сказанное в этих стенах не выйдет за эти двери...Доверьтесь мне.

-Что ж, как Вы и многие другие знаете, мой муж-ловелас.У него было много любовниц, но это были лишь мимолетные увлечения..Бросив очередную цынанку или посудомойку, он возвращался ко мнеб в теплую супружескую постель,-произнесла миссис Смит,-Но теперь он завел себе постоянную любовь на стороне и, вместо того , чтобы возвращаться после работы домой, он проводит вечера и ночи у любовницы..Правда, мне он присылает деньги на питание и одежду, но..

-Я понимаю.-ответил Пью,который сам был очень ревнивым,- И Вы хотите, чтобы я вернул вам мужа с помощью ворожбы?

-Совершенно верно,-ответила миссис Смит ,-Мне надоели сплетни и слухи о романах моего супруга и несчастной жене. Если Вам удасться вернуть счастье и покой в мою семью , я Вам заплачу солидную сумму..

-Я приготовлю для Вас и Вашего супруга эликсир любви-сказал синий крыс,-Приходите завтра...в полдень!

-Хорошо. До свиданья.

Миссис Смит ушла, а Пью продолжал сидеть за столом, погруженный в свои мысли.Танкуол принес ему чай.

-Тяжелую задачу перед мной поставила эта женщина,-произнес он,-Я-великий маг ,с юных лет изучал азы магии и окультизма, проник в тайны призыва различных волшебных существ и астральных духов, постиг основы исцеления и могу излечить любую болезнь или тяжелую рану..Я также практировался в боевой магии и могу испепелить (или заморозить, или поджарить-в зависимости от ситуации и моего настроения) своего противника одним мощным заклятием...Я прочел много книг и свитков по магии и зельварению , но ни в одной из них не говорилось о том , как сделать человека по-настоящему счастливым...Конечно, я сварю какое-нибудь безобидное травяное зелье, принимая которое перед сном мистер Смит какое-то время сохранит верность своей супруге...Но потом действие плацебо закончится и уже ничто не сможет помочь этой семье..Несчастная миссис Смит вновь станет объектом бесконечных сплетен и насмешек...Такова людская природа..И я, могучественный чародей бессилен что-либо сделать!

-Предлагаю направить магическую силу не на мужа миссис Смит, а на ту, с которой он изменяет ей,-предложил Серый Сир,-Пусть коварная разлучница "неожиданно" заболеет какой-нибудь болезнью, например оспой, которая покроет её лицо и тело ужасной сыпью и пятнами..И даже если она выздоровеет, пятна на лице останутся на всю жизнь..Ни один мужчина больше не взглянет на неё.

-Исключено!-возразил Пью,-Вместе с ней оспой может заразиться и неверный муж, который бегает к ней на свидания, а потом и законная жена.И вместо желанной награды мы получим осуждение горожан и костер на главной площади города..К тому же, устранение соперницы не решает проблемы адюльтера-мистер Смит может найти себе другую фаворитку..

"Ах, если бы этот старый маг знал о моих истинных планах!Я мечтаю превратить этот жалкий городишко в центральный лагерь моей бесчисленной армии скавенов, и руководить из своей ставки , расположенной на главной площади города (памятник чопорному челу в доспехах, я конечно, прикажу снести, а вместо него порабощенные моими любимцами горожане возведут статую Танкуола Великого Завоевателя, Величайшего из Скавенов!) захватом непокорной Бретоннии!-подумал Танкуол,-Правда, старого пирата Пью придется устранить: он будет только мешать, со своими благородными идеалами осуществлению Великой Скавенской Мечты..Жаль конечно, но иногда приходится жертвовать лучшими друзьями ради великого дела.."

-Есть одно зелье, исполизуемый кланом Моулдер в своих экспериментах..Когда пак-мастеры хотят получить от созданных ими тварей потомство, они кормят своих питомцев едой, пропитанной этим эликсиром..Это зелье действует и на крысогров, которые получились в результате скрещивания скавена с человеком.-произнес Серый Сир,-.Как хозяин Костолома, я обязан являться вместе с своим телохранителем в логово, где он появился на свет не менее двух раз в год. После осмотра состояния здоровья и проверки на профпригодность (некотрые крысогры со временем становятся очень агрессивными и не могут больше охранять своих хозяев) пак-мастер -специалист по крысограм кормит Костолома мясом, смоченным "эликсиром любовной страсти" и о чудо!-мой верный телохранитель забывает о своем вечном голоде и обо мне и загорается желанием встретить огромную толстую самку! Лорд Вертилик раскрыл мне секрет этого чудесного зелья, и я думаю, что если подобрать пропорции..

-Интересное предложение, -одобрил Пью,-Однако мистер Смит уже не молод и неизвестно, выдержит ли его сердце подобные "подвиги"...Впрочем, если мерзкого чиновника схватит инфаркт во время исполения супружеского долга, я не очень расстроюсь..

-Я думаю, что если не злоупотреблять этим зельем, то ничего с ним не случится.-ответил Танкуол

-Так чего же мы ждем?-воскликнул колдун , допивая чай,-Готовьте ингридиенты!

И Серый сир с старым магом отправились на кухню, где в небольшом котелке принялись варить чудодейственное зелье.

-У скавенов вообще-то нет постоянных семей,-рассказывал Танкуол, помешивая в котле вар изумрудно-зеленого цвета,-Любовь для нас-это плотское наслаждение, развлечение для тела и удовольствие для души без особой духовной близости и взаимопонимания.В любое время скавен может посетить логово размножения, где за небольшую плату он может выбрать себе одну или нескольких партнерш и весело провести с ними одну-две ночи..Когда же приходит время заводить потомство, то по обычаю, существующему в Клане Скрайр и нескольких других крупных кланах, крысолюд должен построить "гнездо" для своей будущей жены и её детей..Когда дом готов, он показывает его избранной им крысолюдке , и, если её утраивает вид её будущего жилища, они отправляются к Серому Сиру или жрецу Рогатой Крысы, чтобы он их обвенчал.Если жениться варлорд или иной представитель крысиной элиты, об его браке делается запись в соответсвующей книге.После обряда венчания (который очень похож на человеческие обычаи) и принесения жертв и даров Великой Крысе, новобрачные возвращаются в свой дом, где проводят несколько воистину волшебных ночей, после одной из которых крысолюдка беременеет. В это время её муж заботиться о ней, принося ей еду и охраняя от других скавенов. Через два месяца обычно появляются детеныши-слепые и голые, они уже с первых дней жизни начинают Бороться за жизнь и пищу-молоко своей матери, а через 6-8 дней у них открываются глазки и появлется мех-нежный, и тонкий как птичий пух и тогда они начинают с интересом исследовать окружающий мир..В отличие от человеческих женщин, рожающих детей в муках, роды для крысолюдки проходят легко и практически безболезненно, а рожает она по 8-15 детенышей, часть из них погибает совсем молодыми.Если рождается детеныш с серым или белым мехом или с маленькими рожками на головке, то приглашенный Серый Провидец забирает дитя в элитную закрытую школу , где он проходит дальнейшее обучение. О рождении Серого Провидца также делается запись в особой книге, хранящийся у Сир Лорда Скриттара. Некоторые штурмкрысы и техномаги имеют по 5-6 жен, которыми время от времени обмениваются друг с другом, а варлорды держат гаремы до 30 крыслюдок- дочерей вождей низших кланов...Подобная женитьба-залог верности подчиненного клана варлорду, если клан предает своего повелителя-наложницу и весь её выводок казнят, отрубая головы.

- А Серые Сиры? Имеют ли они право на личную жизнь?

-Мы-Высшие Жрецы , Избранники Рогатой Крысы, посвятившие свою жизнь служению Той, Что Грызет, исполнению Её Заветов.Большинство из нас проводят время в полном одиночестве,изучая тайны магии, молитвы и ритуалы, медитируя и тренируясь для грядущих сражений с орками и эльфами,-ответил Танкуол,-Лишь самые богатые из нас заводят себе любовниц..

-Занятно. А как происходит передача власти в Вашем обществе?-спросил Пью

-По скавенскому обычаю, претендент на место варлорда должен не только свергнуть старого военачальника(в поединке на арене, или, чаще просто вонзив ему нож в спину), но и сьесть его мясо на торжественном банкете, а черепом украсить лучшую пещеру в своем логове,-произнес Серый Сир,-Поэтому варлорды стараются всячески избавится от возможных кандидатов на их место, в том числе и от собственных сыновей, отправяляя их на почти провальные военные кампании.

-Отвратительно. Вы поступаете как дикари одного из тропических островов Люстрии, поедающие своих стариков..И почему Вы считаете себя Избранной расой?-спросил Пью

-Несмотря на то, что многие из нас умирают совсем еще молодыми, мы-самая многочисленная и сильная раса-возразил Танкуол,-Раса , способная выжить даже в самых суровых условиях, будь то тропики, пустыни или покрытые вечным снегом ледяные поля Севера.И нам суждено унаследовать землю, очистив её от разных...паразитов.Так завещала Великая Крыса и Её Пророчеству суждено сбыться, о да!

Пью не ответил.Он молча помешивал зелье, которое из изумрудного приобрело насыщенный малиновый цвет.

-Кажется , наше зелье готово!-произнес Танкуол,-Магистр Пью, не желаете ли отведать..любовного напитка?

-Нет, спасибо,-отказался старый крыс.Затем он острожно перелил зелье в фигурный флакон и взглянул на часы:было пол восьмого, время ужина.

-Пусть Фрэдди сегодня отдохнет,-произнес Серый Сир,-Сегодня Дитя Рогатой Крысы сам приготовит ужин для своих друзей.

-И что же благословеннейший намерен приготовить?-спросил Пью.

-О, изысканное блюдо-мясо под сырным соусом по-скавенгнильски!-воскликнул Танкуол,-Пальчики оближите.

-Дерзайте, Серый Сир.Только не добавляйте слишком много перца,-ответил Пью, удаляясь в свою комнату. "Когда он успел добыть мясо?Мы ведь не заходили в мясные ряды"-думал синий крыс, водя длинным костлявым пальцем по страницам колдовской книги.Написанная особыми чернилами, каждая буква заклинания излучала свою особенную , волшебную энергию , которую могли уловить сверхчувствительные пальцы старого колдуна. Поэтому хоть старый Пью и был почти слепым, он мог прочесть любое заклинание своим внутренним взором так же точно, как и зрячий маг.

Мясо, приготовленное Танкуолом, действительно оказалось необыкновенно вкусным и нежным.Отрезая очередной кусочек и отправляя его в рот, Пью интересовался что за мясо взял Серый Сир, а Танкуол лишь загадочно улыбался в ответ, прикрыв большие алые глаза от удовольствия..Сидя за круглым столом в комнате для гостей, Серый Провидец подумал, что спокойная ,мирная жизнь тоже может быть прекрасной, особенно когда у тебя есть верныедрузья. Не надо прятаться от наемных убийц клана Эшшин.Не надо сидеть до поздней ночи в своем штабе, разрабатывая военную стратегию, вздрагивая от каждого шороха в темных углах пещеры.Не надо сдерживать эмоции волнения , гнева или страха, принимая посетителей в тронном зале.И наконец, не надо выслушивать нотации и выговоры Повелителей Распада за проваленное задание.

Поужинав, уставший Фрэдди отправился спать на чердак, а Серый Сир и Пью сыграли несколько партий в шашки и тоже пошли дремать.

Никто из них не подозревал, что на другом конце города, в заброшенном доме старухи Малкин (старая ведьма померла неделю назад своей смертью) собралась шайка Скаррза Чернозуба, асссинов из клана Эшшин.

Скаррз Чернозуб, огромный скавен в лохмотьях болотного цвета с обезображенной шрамами мордой сидел в центре большой грязной комнаты , опираясь на трость и внимательно смотрел на окружающих своим единственным глазом, коварным и очень кровожадным. Второй глаз был потрян в боях на хвостах, которые регулярно проводились на Скавенгнильской арене между ассасинами и штурмкрысами и теперь на его месте была отвратительная, гнойная рана, кое-как замотанная чистыми тряпками.В том же бою Скаррз потерял свою правую ногу. Тем не менее, немотря на свою отталкивающую внешность, Скаррз считался очень опасным бандитом, не признающим Кодеса Чести Ассасинов клана Эшшин и другие скавены его боялись и уважали не меньше Мастера Смерти Сникча.

-Итак, Танкуол поселился в хижине у огромной синей крысы-колдуна на краю леса,-произнес Скаррз

-Танкуол? -испуганно переспорсила черная крыса-бандит справа от вожака-Справимся ли мы с ним? Он очень могущественный волшебник.

-Сегодня я , нарядившись в обноски дохлой старухи, лично отправился в город , чтобы проверить его силу...Я следовал за ними до самого рынка, где они совершали покупки, внимательно наблюдая за их поведением и пришел к выводу, что Серый Сир Танкуол сейчас безобиден.-ответил Скаррзз,-Он потерял большую часть силы в последнем бою с горными карликами и теперь зализывает раны, отсиживаясь в гостях у колдуна.Завтра ночью мы навестим его и напомним , что Скритаар и Клан Скрайр ненавидят предателей.

-Наконец-то мы отправим его душу в ад!-воскликнул один из бандитов,и засмеялся зловещим, безумным смехом.

-Нет, мы сохраним ему жизнь,свяжем и доставим в Скавенгниль на Суд Рогатой Крысы-ответил Чернозуб,-Ибо если Скриттаар получит живого Танкуола, он заплатит нам двойную сумму.Глашатай Совета Повелителей Распада желает сам допросить Серого Сира в застенках своего замка в Скавенгнили.Мы также захаватим ту синюю крысу-колдуна, опекающую Провидца. Совет Тринадцати заинтересован в привлечении на строну скавенов могущественных колдунов.Для того, чтобы нейтрализовать его силу, мы используем особенный ошейник, придуманный инженерами клана Скрайр..

-Великопно, о хитрейший из ассасинов !-остальные члены шайки зааплодировали в ладоши.

-А пока, мы наведаемся к гномику, что дружит с большой синей крысой,-хищно улыбнулся Скаррз.-И вытрясем из книжного червя все, что он знает о колдуне. "На вырученные от этого дельца варп-монеты я наконец-то сделаю себе нормальную ногу и вылечу свой левый глаз-надо будет заставить пленненую синюю крысу зашить рану на моей морде,-подумал он. Грубая деревяшка , заменявшая утраченную лапу, совершенно не устраивала разбойничьего атамана и он мечтал о механической лапе, которую можно было приобрести у клана Скрайр за большие деньги.

В это время старый Пью проснулся в своей постели . Его мучила сильная жажда и он отправился на кухню, чтобы выпить снотворного чая с мелиссой. Проходя мимо деревянной лестницы, ведущей на чердак, он заметил что скозь слегка приоткрытый люк тянется слабый запах мускуса.

"Любопытно..-подумал старый волшебник, забираясь по лестнице,-Надеюсь, с Фрэдди ничего не случилось..Жаль потреять такого хорошего слугу.."

Помимо маленькой крысы, на чердаке жили пауки и летучие мыши, свившие себе гнездо в одном из его самых темных углов. Здесь Пью и Фрэдди хранили всякий хлам, напоминавший бывшим пиратам о старых временах, вроде флага потопленного скавенами флагмана Пью или кусок доски с названием его лучшего корабля, а в закрытом на замок сундуке-любимое оружие капитана Пью-абордажную саблю с золотым эфесом.

Проникнув на чердак, Пью подошел к спящему в своей коробке со стружками крысенку.Тот мирно посапывал, завернувшись в одеяльце.

-Спи-спи, малыш..-нежно прошептал колдун, укрыв крысенка еще одной тряпочкой.Однако острый слух и тонкое чутье слепой крысы уловило присутствие еще одного существа.Серый Сир! Магическое зрение волшебника помогло ему увидеть силуэт скавена, окруженный тревожным синим сиянием и почувствавать энергию очерченной вокруг него защитной пентаграммы.Серый Сир сидел в самом грязном углу чердака и нервно грыз свой длинный розовый хвост.Пью тихонько подошел к скавену и тронул его за плечо. Танкуол развернулся и попытался уколоть старого крыса маленьким кижалом, который всегда носил при себе.Пью вовремя отскочил в сторону и сердито заворчал:-Дети и дураки не лолжны играть с острыми предметами.Если не умеете обращаться с оружием,лучше отдайте кинжал мне. Что случилось, Серый Сир?

-Мне приснился кошмар, я проснулся посреди ночи...И почувствовал Зло,-ответил Танкуол, дрожа от страха и посасывая кончик хвоста,- Великое Зло бродит в лесу вокруг этого дома, прячась в кустах и дуплах деревьев Оно хочет проникнуть внутрь и пожрать тех, кто спит внутри...Но не может, не может сделать этого..

-Я не чувствую ничего,-возразил колдун,-Наш дом охраняют мои славные птички..Если грифы заметят что-нибудь подозрительное, они поднимут тревогу. Пожалейте свой несчастный хвостик, Танкуол-у Вас уже кровь пошла..

Пью слизал длинным розовым языком капельки черной крови на хвосте Серого Сира, а затем достал из кармана чистую тряпочку и перевязал ранку.

-Благодарю,-ответил Танкуол. Никто так не заботился о нем, как этот чудаковатый синий крыс.Разве что старый Серый Сир Темпль, нянчивший Танкуола еще крохотным крысенком, был с ним так же нежен и внимателен.

-Пойдемте лучше спать, Серый Сир..-успокаивающе произнес Пью, касаясь плеча рогатого Провидца..

-Я не могу отправиться спать,-процедил Танкуол,-Как и доверять твоим грифам.

-Что же так беспокоит тебя, Танкуолли?-Пью ласково погладил скавена по спине, пощупал холодный влажный нос и пульс, а затем, распахнув полы домашеного халата Серого Сира, осторожно коснулся шрама на боку.Танкуол вздрогнул.

-Болит бочок?-спросил колдун

-Нет, с раной, хвала Рогатой Крысе все в порядке,-ответил Серый Сир, а затем обнял старого мага и тихо прошептал:Танкуолли..Так меня называли только мои наложницы в Скавенгнили..Ваши руки такие нежные и ласковые, магистр Пью..Но -очень холодные..Они не могут подарить мне тепло, в отличие от моих прелестных самочек-ах, как я по ним сейчас скучаю! В их объятиях я забываю обо всех своих тревогах и страхах..да..

-У вас есть личный гарем, Серый Сир?-спросил Пью

-Да..Тринадцать очаровательных прелестниц (догадайся, почему их именно 13) в полупрозрачных одеяниях, едва прикрывающих их соблазнительные формы ждут "своего повелителя" в моем уютной норке в Скавенгнили и, наверное, скучают по мне..-мечтательно прошептал Танкуол,-И когда Совет Рогатой Крысы отправляет меня на очередное задание, мои сладкие плачут горькими слезами и не хотят меня отпускать, бояться, что погибну на поле сражения..По скавенскому обычаю, наложницы и любимые рабы должны следовать за своим умершим господином в могилу, чтобы обслуживать его на том свете...Если я умру, они тоже погибнут, бедненькие мои..Но я всегда возвращаюсь с триумфом, привозя им подарки-кольца, перстни и полупрозрачный шелк для откровенных нарядов моих любимиц..В этот раз привезу им ароматическую воду-её получит та, что доставит своему господину воистину неземное наслаждение...

-Серый Сир, а Ваши жены ...они Вам не надоедают?

-Когда какая-нибудь из них мне наскучит, я дарю её лучшему воину-скавену из моей свиты,-ответил Танкуол,-А затем отправляюсь в логово размножения и покупаю себе новую наложницу..

И я никогда не беру жен с собой в военные походы,это может быть для них опасно- даже находясь в самом центре моего лагеря, они могут пострадать из-за вражеской диверсии...К тому же они мне будут только мешать думать над стратегией ведения боевых действий..Да, славные у меня самочки, очень-очень... Жаль только, потомства у меня от них нет, как я не старался, ничего у нас с ними не получалось..-Танкуол погрустнел,-Как должно быть приятно взять малыша , вкусно пахнущего материнским молоком, погладить по спинке и поцеловать..И ты знаешь, что этот детеныш, этот крохотный пищащий кусочек мяса с крохотными рожками на макушке-твой наследник , в жилах которого течет кровь легендарного Серого Сира Танкуола и, который, повзрослев , продолжит великое дело своего отца..Рогатая Крыса не наградила своего Избранника Плодовитостью, нет-нет.. Сколько жертв я не приносил и сколько ночей я не молил Праматерь скавенов о потомстве, Она осталась глуха к моим просьбам..И нет, нет у меня славненьких розовых крысят! -Танкуол чуть

слышно всхлипнул на плече у Пью и старый крыс мягко погладил Провидца по рогатой голове.

-Признаться , Танкуол, я в юности был настоящим ловеласом , разбивающим дамские сердца..Я встречался с представительницами разных рас, среди них была даже одна лизардвумен, целительница, научившая меня притовлению целебных зелий -прознес старый волшебник,-Но я до сих пор не знаю, жива ли хотя бы одна из дам моего сердца и есть ли у неё дети от меня .

-Магистр Пью, а хотите я Вам подарю самочку-скавенку?-спросил Серый Сир,-Куплю для Вас любую в Логове Разможения или подарю в качестве награды за Ваше тепло и трепетную заботу о моей персоне прямо из своего гарема!Это нехорошо, когда рэтмен долгое время живет без крысолюдки-он теряет вкус к жизни.

-Золотой Вы мой, Серый Сир-синий крыс поцеловал Танкуола в ушко,-Поживем-увидим...Старый Пью знал что настоящую любовь нельзя купить за деньги.

-Так что же Вас беспокоит?Не бойтесь, откройте мне свое сердце..-спросил маг рогатого скавена.

-Тот нищий, что следил за нами в городе,-прошептал Танкуол,-Я уверен, что это был не человек..

-Старуха Малкин? Да, она вредная старая ведьма,-ответил Пью,- Все, на что она способна-мелкие пакости и сплетни, она не рискнет объявить мне войну, нет-нет, ведь я гораздо сильнее её. Скорее всего, она наслала на Вас морок и Вы теперь страдаете от призрачных страхов..

-Нет,-возразил Серый сир,- Это был чужой, незнакомый мне скавен, замаскировавшийся под нищего ...Я не знаю , как им удалось отыскать меня в таком захолустье, но скорей всего, этот скавен явился сюда по мою душу..

Дело в том, что я, следуя старинной скавенской традиции , проложил себе дорогу к богаству и власти интригами и кровью и в Подземной Империи очень много важных скавенов, которые и жаждут мести.Для них моя мучительная смерть- самый лучший подарок от ассасинов клана Эшшин, которых они регулярно посылают за моей отрубленной головой. Мой могучий телохранитель-крысогр Костлом не раз спасл мою жизнь от отравленных кинжалов и сюрикенов Ночных Бегунов-элитного отряда Клана Эшшин..Помимо этого, мои враги могут нанять техномагов-инженеров, отравляющих воздух ядовитым газом и едкой кислотой и чумных монахов, распротраняющих мор и смертельные болезни..Зря Вы связались со мной, Магистр Пью.

Старый крыс спокойно положил Серому провидцу руку на лоб.

-Когда я был капитаном пиратов, мы часто нападали на торговые корабли,-произнес он,- Конечно, сперва мы предлагали купцам откупиться, но если жадные имперские нувориши отказывались делиться с нами денежками и золотом, то мои пираты брали судно на абордаж, убивали капитана с командой, перерезали глотки богачам..Если на судне оказывалась особа женского пола или ребенок, то они становились частью общей добычи..Ребенка мы либо брали юнгой и он выполнял мелкие поручения боцмана или продавали в рабство, а даму..Вдоволь повеселившись с изнеженной особой, мы высаживали её на необитаемом острове..Разумеется, вблизи торговых путей и когда торговый или военный корабль подбирал истощенную дамочку, она рассказывала о бесстрашном капитане пиратов Пью и его зловещем судне с черными парусами, да...

Но никто из детей казненных мной торговцев и капитанов не разыскивает меня ради того, чтобы совершить возмездие...Серый Сир, чтобы не случилось, я Вас не покину и постараюсь защитить Вас..Мы будем сражаться вместе!

-Благодарю Вас, магистр Пью!-неожиданно, Танкуол поцеловал старого пирата в щеку.

-Серый Сир, может мы все-таки пойдем отдыхать?-спросил Пью,-Если Вы боитесь спать один, можете провести ночь в моей спальне...

-Я согласен...Но позволите ли Вы мне начертить мелом на полу Вашей спальни пентаграмму, защищающую меня и Вас от недоброжелателей и темных сил?-спросил Танкуол.

-Разумеется...Чертите сколько Вам угодно.-ответил Пью.Для старого волшебника рогатый Провидец был всего лишь избалованным, но несчастным заблудившимся существом, которому нужно помочь выбрать правильный путь в жизни.

Пью и Серый Сир спустились с чердака и прошли в комнату старого мага, где синий крыс развесил для скавена гамак, а Танкуол начертил две пентаграммы-одну у кровати колдуна, а вторую под своим спальным местом.

Затем колдун сходил на кухню и принес две деревянные кружки с успокаивающем зельем.

-Выпейте это, Танкуол.Этот настой содержит листья мелиссы, он поможет Вам расслабиться ..-прознес старй маг

-Это что, снотворное?-недоверчиво спросил Провидец, понюхав зелье в кружке,-Так ты задумал меня сперва усыпить, а затем сдать врагам?Ах, паршивец!

-Ну что за глупости Вы говорите, Серый Сир..-укоризненно покачал головой Пью,- Если бы я в самом деле был Вашим врагом, "скавенским шпионом", как думает Сид Дженкинс, я бы не стал с Вами возиться, лечить Вас, выхаживать, нет, нет, нет..Я бы сразу выдал бы Вас Вашим недоброжелателям за солидное вознаграждение.Но я хоть и бывший морской волк, но не лишен благородства и считаю подлым предавать такого, как Вы, даже если получу за это деньги.

Танкуол острожно сделал маленький глоток из своей кружки. Зелье имело приятный вкус и легкий пряный аромат, напомнивший Серому Провидцу пикник на зеленый луге в нежаркий солнечный день.Оно приятно расслабляло и успокаивало раздраженные нервы Серого Сира не хуже варп-наркотика, которым иногда баловался Танкуол в черные дни.

Успокоившись и наконец-то расслабившись, рогатый Провидец поуютнее устроился в гамаке и Пью заботливо укрыл его одеялом.

-Спокойный ночи, Серый Сир,-зевнув, тихо произнес колдун, лежа на своей кровати, формой напоминавшей гроб без крышки,-Если Вы ночью проснетесь и заметите, что я не дышу, умоляю Вас, не пугайтесь, не рыдайте над моим бездыханным телом и не спешите меня хоронить:пока мое тело находилось в состоянии глубокого сна, моя душа ненадолго покинула тело и отправилась в путешествие по тонким мирам, общаясь с духами и прочими созданиями нематериального мира..Утром я снова буду наслаждаться Вашим обществом..

-Я понял,-отозвался Танкуол -Приятного Вам ..путешествия, магистр.. Пью.

Он повернулся на бок и, размышляя о сущности старого крыса(действительно ли он смертный рэтмен как и он, Танкуол, или какое-нибудь божество, полубог) не заметил как тоже задремал.


	4. Chapter 4

часть 4.

Загадочное убийство.

*************************************************Сон Танкуола.**************************

К старому синему крысу Пью пришел необычный посетитель-городской волшебник Малфин. Этот был немолодой, но надменный мужчина с седыми волосами и коротенкой козлиной бородкой.Он был одет в алую котту ,подпоясанную поясом из черной кожи, темные штаны, сапоги и темно-бордовый плащ с вытканной саламандрой-эмблемой Ордена Неугасимого Пламени.Голову мага прикрывал темно-коричневый шаперон, а на шее , на тяжелой цепи висел золотой медальон-амулет Четырех Стихий. Рукава и ворот рубашки были расшиты магическими символами, а завершал наряд мага красивый ореховый посох , украшенный розоватым камнем.

-Привествую Вас, коллега,-произнес Пью , почтительно поклонившись.Старый колдун был очень удивлен визитом городского волшебника: до этого дня Малфин почти не общался с горожанами , а его с ведьмой Малкин считал "посредственностью", "обманщиками", недостойными его внимания.

-И Вам здравствуте,-ответил городской волшебник, кивнув головой.

-Что же привело такую важную особу , как Вы , в мою скромную обитель?-в тихом, шепчущем голосе старого крыса маг уловил легкую иронию.

-Скажите -ка мне, Магистр Пью, "знающий все", где в данный момент находится моя любимица, ручная крыса Марта?-поинтересовался Малфин,-Сегодня ночью она сбежала из своей клетки в неизвестном направлении и я нигде не могу её отыскать.

-Мне будет легче определить местонахождение Марты, если Вы дадите мне что-нибудь, принадлежащее Вашей питомице, к примеру мячик или какую-нибудь игрушку..-проговорил колдун. Малфин протянул крысу пурпурную ленточку с бубенчиком, которую его зверек носил на шее.

Пью осторожно взял предмет своими длинными пальцами с острыми коготками , понюхал а затем горестно воскликнул:

-О горе,горе! Этого прекрасного творения природы уже нет в живых! Мы с Фрэдди её съели..на завтрак...Мне очень жаль, сир Малфин.

Городской маг был ошеломлен..Умненькая белая крыса Марта была единственным дорогим ему существом, с которым он иногда , отвлекшись от изучения магических книг и опытов с различными зельями и эликсирами, играл..А иногда Марта забиралась к погруженному в раздумья Малфину на шею и нежно лизала ушко или покусывала за шею-так крысы выражают свою любовь и признательность.

И вот теперь какой-то колдунишка, деревнский знахарь заявляет о том, что он съел его любимицу на завтрак! Малфину захотелось испепелить этого мерзавца.

Чувствуя , что воздух в хижине стал горячим, Пью мягко произнес:-Ну-ну, господин Малфин..Я пошутил.Ваша Марта жива и сейчас находится здесь, в моей хижине. Пойдемте, я провожу Вас к ней.

Городской маг, недовольно нахмурившись , проследовал за старым пиратом, который провел его к лестнице, ведущей на чердак.

-Рэнти, дружище, надеюсь ты уже надел тюрбан. Я веду к Вам с Мартой одного очень важного гостя.-прокричал старый крыс, поднимаясь по лестнице.

-Кто такой Рэнти?-насторожился Малфин.

-Рэнти Ренкин. Мой кузен. Приехал погостить на пару неделек.-отозвался Пью.

Поднявшись на чердак, Малфин был рад увидеть свою любимицу живой и нздоровой. Большая белая крыса отдыхала в ящике с мягчайшим сеном и сухими стружками, а около неё играли несколько малышей-детенышей..

-Фредди говорит, она только родила крысяток,-сообщил Пью,-Думаю, не стоит тревожить её сейчас..Пусть поживет у меня, пока малыши немного подрастут, а там..

Однако грызун, из-за пропажи которого было столько переживаний, больше не интересовал городского мага. Внимание Малфина привлек рэтмен, сидящий рядом с коробкой и наблюдавший за детенышами.Танкуол смазал спинку одного из крысят раствором жидкого варп-камня и теперь сидел и ждал, что же будет дальше.

-Великий Сигмар! Неужели мне посчастливилось повстречать одного из самых опасных обитателей Подземной Империи?-произнес Малфин.

-Вы ошибаетесь, сир. Мой Рэнти не имеет к скавенам никакого отношения. Он-мой кузен, милый и скромный рэтмен.-возразил старый крыс.

-Боюсь, что это существо обманывает Вас коварнейшим образом,-ответил Малфин,-Уважаемый, могу ли я Вас попросить снять этот нелепый головой убор и продемонстрировать нам то, что Вы прячете под ним-пару чудесных витых рогов?

Серый Сир смутившись, снял свой тюрбан, обнажив витые темные рога, загнутые к низу.

-Они великолепны!-произнес Малфин, касаясь твердой кости,- Просто изумительны. Скажите,милейший, а они растут у Вас все время или только во время взросления?

-Все время,-процедил сквозь зубы Провидец, слегка обнажив клыки.Ему очень не нравился этот наглый,выскомерный чел, позволяющего себе неслыханные вольности в общении с тем, кто был Избран самой Рогатой Крысой.К сожалению, мешочка с варп-наркотиком у Танкуола сейчас не было и Серый Сир с трудом сдерживал свой гнев.

-После того, как я совершу славное дело во славу Великой Крысы, мои рога становятся длинее.-произнес Танкуол.

-Вот как? И сколько же Вы славных дел совершили за всю жизнь, сколько городов захватили, сколько несчастных замучили на алтаре своего божества?-поинтересовался Малфин.

-Пока немного. Что же касается тех, кому выпала великая честь быть принесенным в дар Великой Крысе, то я им учет не веду.-отозвался Серый Сир.

-Замечательно! Позвольте мне, челу, недостостойному кончика вашего восхитетельного розового хвоста, пригласить Вас , Великий Провидец Скавенов в мою башню на чаепитие с пирожными и сыром,-предложил городской маг.

-Нет-нет, Рэнти никуда не пойдет!-заявил Пью. Он не забыл того раза когда рискнул принять приглашение Малфина-трапеза едва не закончилась очень печально для старого морского волка. Тогда городскому магу очень захотелось узнать, что у необычного рэтмена с синим мехом и загадочными желтыми глазами находится внутри.И сейчас старый крыс боялся , что научный интерес волшебника может зайти слишком далеко и полюбившегося ему Серого Сира он больше не увидит,-Если Вы хотите провести какое-либо исследование, то делаете это сейчас в моем присутствии.

-Жаль, жаль. После чаепития и беседы с глазу на глаз я хотел провести некоторые измерения и взять пробы, в частности , несколько капель крови для анализа..Проведенные мной опыты помогли бы лучше понять крысолюдов, их поступки. Наши ученые очень мало знают о скавенах.-огорчился Малфин,-К сожалению, я не могу провести свои исследования здесь-идя к Вам за Мартой, я не захватил инструментов так как не ожидал увидеть здесь такое сокровище.

-Я согласен.-неожиданно сообщил Танкуол,-Я приду к нему в гости, отведаю чаю с пирожными, а потом..Он сам станет моим подопытным животным !Мне давно хочется узнать, как устроены мозги у человеческих магов и где в их худосочных телах кроется та частица, которую они пафосно именуют Даром..Так что не волнуйтесь за меня, Магистр Пью.Я вернусь к Вам целым и невридимым.

-Посмотрим, посмотрим-ядовито ухмыльнулся городской маг,-Скажите, Серый Сир, а что Вы чувствуете, когда поглощаете варп-камень?

-Когда я пью мой варп-наркотик..Я испытываю непреодолимое желание кого-нибудь убить.-проговорил Танкуол и, резко развернувшись, выстрелил в Малфина молнией.Он больше не мог терпеть. Серому Провидцу очень хотелось испить крови этого жалкого человечешки, считающего себя великим мудрецом и волшебником.Однако Малфин увернулся от тонкой ядовито-зеленой нити , пронзившей воздух и метнул в Провидца огненный шар. Танкуол вытянул руки ладонями и приготовился к следующему заклинанию, однако неожиданно почувствал слабость и упал на пол без чувств.

-Думал, легко победить одного из лучших адептов Ордена Саламандры?-злорадно ухмульнулся городской маг,- Но не волнуйся , перед смертью ты послужишь науке, а твои заспиртованные органы станут достойным украшением моей маленькой кусткамеры!

Изучение анатомии и повадок различных животных и представителей рас было еще одним увлечением Малфина, который к моменту встречи с Танкуолом успел получить зуб ящеролюда, шкуру зверолюда(беастмена) , железные когти одного несчастного ассасина из клана Эшшин , а редких гостей в башне мага у входа встречала восковая фигура орка-чемпиона с настоящей секирой.. Все эти вещи Малфин частично скупил у охотников за головами, частично получил в дар от влиятельных покровителей из столицы Бретонии и лишь одного предмета не доставало этой богатой коллекции :рогатой головы Серого Сира скавенов..

Ликуя и готовя заклинание для связывания упавшего в обморок Сира магическими путами, Малфин не заметил ,как с пальцев старого Пью слетел сияющий голубой шар , попавший в грудь мага огня и превратившего его в пленника огромной ледяной глыбы-находившийся внутри городской маг был жив, но не мог не пошевелиться, ни произнести заклинание.

-Отлично!-произнес синий крыс , а затем присел рядом с бесчувственным Танкуолом и стал трясти его за плечи: -Очнитесь, Танкуол! Очнитесь!

-Просыпайтесь, Серый Сир,-прохладная ладонь старого крыса коснулась плеча Танкуола,-Уже утро.Я дал Вам выспаться до 10 часов, но теперь надо вставать, у нас много дел..

Танкуол неохотно открыл сонные алые глаза, сладко потянулся и свесил лапы с гамака. Он чувствовал странную слабость во все теле и у него болела шея, почему-то сзади около сонной артерии.

-У Фрэдди сегодня гостья, так что он сегодня взял выходной и я не стал возражать..-произнес Пью, открывая шторы,- Ну а мне с Вами придется сегодня потрудится...Сегодня Вы, Серый Сир будете исполнять обязанности крысенка.

Известие о том что у слуги старого волшебника гость настолько напугало Провидца, что он упал с гамака.

-Осторожнее, Танкуол,-произнес Пью, помогая Чаду Рогатой Крысы встать,-Вы себя хорошо чувстуете?

-Да так, немного шея болит,-пожаловался Танкуол.

-Шея? Дай-ка я посмотрю, мой сладенький-ласково прошептал Пью и обнажив плечи рогатого скавена, смазал больное место целебной мазью.

-Я приготовлю Вам горячий напиток с цикорием, он поднимет Вам настроение и придаст сил,-проговорил старый крыс, -Мне очень не нравится Ваша утреняя слабость.

С этими словами Пью удалился на кухню, а Танкуол,почувствовав себя лучше, подошел к большому старинному зеркалу, висевшему около окна чтобы причесать шерсть. Это единственное в доме зеркало использовалось старым магом для разговора с духами и другими потусторонними существами, но в тот момент в потускневшем темном стекле отражалась лишь мордочка Серого Провидца.Хотя Танкуол считал себя очень привлекательным, у него не было привычки крутиться перед зеркалом, восхищаясь своей красотой.Если бы Провидец повнимательнее рассмотрел себя в зеркало, то заметил бы две ранки у себя на шее, как раз в том месте, где у него болело до применения мази Пью.

Это заставило бы Провидца еще раз задуматься, кем на самом деле является странный синий крыс, к котрому он попал в лапы. Затем Серый Сир забрался на чердак, где увидел спящую в ящике со стружками большую беременную крысу и похолодел.Около неё сидел счастливый Фредди.

-Малыши вот-вот появяться на свет-с благовейным трепетом прошептал крысенок,-Мои дети..О Шалия, как приятно быть отцом!

Танкуол едва ли мог поверить своим глазам.Неужели сон был вещим? Как бы то не было, Серый Сир старательно стер начерченную на темных досках пентаграмму с головой Великой Крысы в центре- маг Малфин не должен её увидеть. Затем Серый Провидец спустился в кухню, где Пью накрывал на стол к завтраку.

Покончив с завтраком, маг и Провидец приступили к повседневной рутине.К старому колдуну пришла крестьянка с фермы, расположенной неподалеку от хижины Пью. Оказывается, сегодня ночью у них пропала любимая коза, прямо из запертого на замок стойла!. Крестьянка спросила волшебника о судьбе её любимицы. Пью быстро посмотрел в окно, где мелькал высоко поднятый хвост Серого Сира:маг поручил ему подстричь кусты и траву у дома. Старый пират вспомнил, что накануне они ели очень нежное мясо непонятного происхождения.

После этого старый крыс заглянул в хрустальный шар, стоящий на круглом столе посередине гостевой комнаты и сообщил грустной девушке, что её козочка находится в лучшем мире, где ярко светит солнце и растет зеленая трава. Огороченная, фермерская дочь удалилась, скромно заплатив магу за услуги.

Пью подошел к окну и несильно стукнул Танкуола деревянным посохом по согнутой спине.Тот вздрогнул и возмущенно поднял рогатую голову.

-За что?-удивился Серый Сир.

-Ну и что ты сделал с несчастным живостным?-спросил его синий крыс.

-С каким еще животным?-Провидец притворился, что не знает, о ком идет речь.

-Я имею в виду козу, которую Вы украли позапрошлой ночью с крестьянской фермы.

-Ах, это...Я принес её в жертву Великой Крысе..Не волнуйтесь, она недолго мучилась перед смертью-под молитвы я просто отрубил ей голову..-Танкуол говорил об убийстве животного с легкой улыбкой, будто это для него было повседневным делом,-Ну а нежнейшее мясо мы с Вами имели удовольствие вкушать вчера вечером на ужине..

-Серый Сир! Вы портите мою репутацию! Если позавчера Вы украли козу, то что будет дальше? -проговорил Пью,- Прошу Вас, Танкуол не забывайте о нашей чести.

Старый маг дого бы еще ругал рогатого скавена за козокрадство, если бы не пришла миссис Смит.

Танкуол торжественно вручил обманутой жене сборщика налогов "эликсир любви" в красивом фигурном флаконе и объянил, как им пользоваться...

-Потихонечку, полегонечку, добавляйте по две-три маленьких-маленьких капельки в еду Вашему супругу ,- сообщил ей Провидец,-И мистер Смит вновь воспылает к Вам неземной любовью!

-Благодарю Вас, Вы спасли мою семью от распада,- глаза Лауры Смит блестели от слез, но это были радостные слезы..

-Только умоляю: соблюдайте дозировку! Не больше четырех капель в день! -Танкуол назидательно поднял палец,-Иначе мы не несем ответственности за возможные последствия такого злоупотребления.

-Не волнуйтесь,- жена сборщика податей щедро расплатилась с Пью деньгами .Она также подарила Танкуолу головку лучшего бретоннского сыра и мешочек тыквенных семечек в знак благодарности.

-Что она там Вам подарила? Семечки и сыр? Плетей бы Вам, Серый Провидец за подобные шалости,- проворчал старый колдун,глядя в окно,- О , кого я вижу! Какая редкая птица летит к нам в дом!Городской маг Малфин собственной персоной!

Услышав имя городского мага, Серый Провидец как ошпаренный побежал через спальню Пью и свою комнату к черному ходу и спрятался в ветхом полуразрушенном сарае за хижиной целителя.

Подходя к хижине синего крыса, городской маг увидел, как за углом мелькнуло что-то похожее на большого дождевого червя или земляную змею.

" Какая удивительная здесь природа"-подумал Малфин и постучался в дверь хижины.

Надменный городской маг действительно искал свою ручную крысу и очень обрадовался, найдя Марту на чердаке у Пью.

-К сожалению, крысят придется утопить,-сказал городской маг старому пирату,-У меня уже есть 4 клетки с подросшими крысами-её потомством и я не могу содержать большее количество животных..

-Зачем топить?Лучше оставьте их мне, мэтр Малфин,-предложил Пью,-Они станут моими подопытными животными.Да, и пусть Марта поживет пока у меня: крысихе с потомством ни к чему лишние перезды.

Малфин благордарно кивнул, и попрощавшись с старым целителем, покинул хижину.

Следующим посетителем был Сид Дженкинс.Горшечник вошел без стука в гостевую комнату и сел за стол , сложив руки в нетерпеливом ожидании.

-Приветствую дорогого гостя!-улыбнулся Пью,-Похоже, Вы все-таки решили посетить мою скромную обитель, мистер Дженкинс.

-Я буду разговаривать только с твоим кузеном, крысюня.Или он больше у тебя не живет?-проговорил Сид.

-Живет, живет..Не волнуйтесь, Сид, я сейчас его позову.-ответил старый колдун и вышел из комнаты.

Покинув хижину, Пью отправился в сарай. В темной ветхой постройке синий крыс нашел то, что осталось от убитой козы, а также несколько пустых бочек и ящиков.За одной из бочек он выглядывал длинный розовый хвост Провидца-именно его городской маг Малфин принял за большого червяка. Подкравшись к бочке, Пью легонько пощекотал хвостик Серого Сира.

Недовольный Танкуол показал свою морду из-за бочки.

-Что такое?-спросил он волшебника.

-Вас желает видеть Сид Дженкинс. Горшечник, с которым мы разговаривали на базаре.

-Уже иду.-отозвался Танкуол. Жалкий человечек вряд ли был достоен аудиенции величайшего из Провидцев, однако именно он был отцом Рози-необычной девочке,к которой Серый Сир испытывал симпатию и Танкуол хотел познакомится с ним поближе.

Возвращаясь в хижину колдуна, Серый Сир думал о печальной судьбе Рози и её безутешном отце, однако рогатый Провидец понимал, что правду говорить нельзя.Еще чего, сумасшедший горшечник обвинит его в похищении и убийстве девочки.

Однако Серый Сир не сомневался, что руны помогут ему сообщить о смерти девочки.

С самым загадочным видом Танкуол вошел в гостевую комнату и сел напротив горшечника. Некоторое время Сид рассматривал своего собеседника и первым начал разговор.

-Вы знаете, зачем я к Вам пришел,-произнес медленно Сид,-Я желаю узнать , жива ли моя дочь и где она сейчас находится...

Танкуол молчал , прикрыв большие алые глаза.

-Я не могу почувствовать сияние её ауры в подлунном мире,-наконец произнес Провидец,- Рози либо мертва, либо находится очень далеко отсюда или под землей. Я предлагаю спросить у мертвых.

-Святой Сигмар, неужели Вы будете вызывать духов?-испугался Дженкинс.Ему начала не нравится его затея с визитом к Рэнкину Прорицателю.

-Нет, сейчас день-неподходящее время для спиритизма,-ответил Танкуол,- Я знаю другой способ.

Танкуол всегда с большим уважением,если не со страхом относился к духам тех, кто отошел в мир иной.С некоторыми из них он и сам общался, как во сне , так и наяву. даже пируя в чертогах Великой Крысы, двое его усопших наставников не оставляли своего ученика без попечения . Велимор часто приходил к Танкуолу во сне, давая ценные советы и наставления, а Темпл предупреждал об грозящей опасности и иногда утешал отчаившегося Танкуола в неудачные дни.Один раз дух старого наставника пересек Грань миров, чтобы вылечить своего любимого ученика от тяжелой болезни.

Во время поездки в Люстрию Танкуол заболел тропической лихорадкой.Несколько дней Провидец провалялся на постели из пальмовых листьев , метаясь в бреду , а его лекарь не знал, как сбить жар.В одну из самых тяжелых для больного Серого Сира ночей к нему явился дух старого Серого Сира Темпла. Бывший наставник мягко коснул лба своего ученика бесплотной рукой, а затем спел ему одну из колыбельных, которые "малыш Танкуолли" любил слушал в детстве. После этого жар у Серого Провидца прошел. Болезнь отступила и уже через несколько дней Танкуол продолжил свое опаснейшее путешествие в джунглях Зеленой Страны.

Поэтому, прибегая к помощи духов мертвых, Танкуол решил соблюсти все правила и предосторожности.Он задернул шторы на окнах(духи не любят дневного света) и в комнате воцарился полумрак. Затем Провидец зажег две свечи-черную и красную и поставил рядом со столом курительницу с благовониями, которые нравятся мертвым. Он также поставил на маленький столик угощение для духа, с которым хотел поговорить-бокал вина , несколько ломтей хлеба, пригорошню тыквенных семечек и кусочек сыра-того самого, что подарила миссис Смит. Закончив приготовления,Танкуол попросил Сида Дженкинса снять с шеи деревянную табличку с выжженым на ней изображением Святого Сигмара и коротенькой молитвой, иначе предсказание может быть неточным. Горшечник неохотно снял вещь, которая по поверьям жителей городка, должна была защитить её обладателя от злого колдовства.

И только после этого Серый Сир достал из мешочка деревянные таблички с рунами и начал раскладвать их на столе..

-Рунное гадание?-скептически прищурился Сид,-Ну-ну.

-Тшшш!-сердито прошипел Провидец,-Мертвые не любят , когда много и без толку разговаривают!Духи уже здесь, я чувствую их присутствие.Они укажут верный ответ.

Танкуол перевернул лежащие на столе дощечки вниз рунами и тщательно перемешал их, затем, не переворачивая, стал раскладывать в определенном порядке.

-ЕСТЬ ЛИ СРЕДИ ВАС ДОЧЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, ЧТО СИДИТ СО МНОЙ ЗА СТОЛОМ?-глухим голосом произнес Серый Провидец, глядя сквозь затаившего дыхание Дженкинса куда-то в пустоту.

Молчание было ему ответом.Сид Дженкинс вновь скептически прищурился, считая что прорицатель его обманывает. Он уже хотел подняться и уйти, не расплатившись с Пью и его кузеном, как вдруг несколько перевернутых рунами вниз дощечек задрожали и завертелись вокруг своей оси с устрашающей быстротой, а потом взлетели над столом и сложились в один горизонтальный ряд. Тогда Танкуол перевернул каждую из них, поддевая длинным кривым когтем и прочитал сложившуяся фразу.

-НЕТ.ОНА..ОНа .СРЕДИ ВАС.-произнес Серый Сир тихим голосом. "Этого не может быть!-чуть не прошептал Танкуол.- Я присутствовал на похоронах и видел, как миньоны лорда Вертилика опускали гроб в землю!Рози не может, не может быть жива! Правда, гроб был закрыт-Вертилик сказал,что болезнь обезобразила лицо девочки почти до неузнавемости..Неужели он солгал мне тогда? Но если моя девочка выжила, где она сейчас?"

-Впечатляющее! -Сид Дженкинс,-Я вижу, Вы настоящий Ясновидящий. А могут ли духи определить её местонахождение?

- Нет, это им неподвластно.-отрезал Серый Провидец. Он не хотел тревожить души убитых на дорогах странников и купцов, хотя они наверняка знали ответ-это может быть опасно для вызывающего,- Общаясь с нами сквозь Грань Миров, мало что могут сделать в Подлунном Мире, разве что повлиять на развитие событий..Для многих из них даже передвинуть одну из дощечек, лежащих на столе-непосильная задача..Но мой наставник , дух которого я потревожил, был очень могущественным волшебником..

Затем Танкуол подошел к деревянному шкафу , стоящему у стены И, взял с одной из полок хрустальный шар осторожно перенес и поставил его на стол.

Протерев колдовскую сферу от пыли тряпкой, Серый Сир поводил над ним рукой и шар засветился неземным светом, волшебным и чарующим.Он притягивал к себе взгляд горшечника, раскрывшего рот от изумления.

-Мистер Дженкинс , посмотрите вглубь чудесной сферы..-произнес Танкуол,-Что Вы видите?

-Ничего,-честно ответил отец Рози,-Только туман..и вихрь из серебристых пылинок, кружащийся в центре..Больше ничего!

-Плохо смотрите.-покачал головой Провидец, и театрально взмахул над шаром рукой,- Смотрите еще раз!Внимательно!

Сид еще раз посмотрел на туман и сверкающие пылинки , кружащиеся внутри хрустального шара..

-Кажется, они складывются в узор..женскую фигурку..карабкающуюся по очень крутому горному склону..Ветер развевает её длинные волосы..-.прошептал Сид,-Но я не могу понять, что это за горы.

Танкуол улыбнулся.

-К сожалению этот хрустальный шар не дает более точных предсказаний-проговорил Серый Сир, -Но я уверен, что Ваша дочь выжила, нашла способ сбежать от крысолюдов и сейчас на пути в отчий дом .

-Я рад это слышать, -на хмуром лице горшечника показалась тень слабой улыбки.,- Но почему она не поставит меня в известность , не напишет мне? Я ведь столько лет жду её и думаю, что она погибла..

-Полагаю, она не хочет рисковать,-ответил Танкуол,-И подвергать Вас опасности..И потом, на тех дорогах, которыми она идет, вряд ли есть почтовая станция..

-Благодарю Вас, Провидец Рэнкин за то, что дали мне призрачную надежду..Может Вы и не владеете магией, но для шарлатана у Вас отлично подвешен язык,-проговорил горшечник,- Кстати, здорово придумали с дощечками-я так и не понял, как они поднялись в воздух!Что же касается хрустального шара, то каждый увидит в нем то, хочет видеть!

-Я бы так не сказал-в комнату неслышно вошел Пью, шелестя полами длинной алой робы,-Это самое лучшее прорицание, которое мне когда-либо доводилось видеть и слышать. Даже у меня не получилось бы лучше.

-Да, крысюня, Вы с ним на пару людей обманываете. У Вас, крысолюдов, это хорошо получается-ядовито усмехнулся Дженкинс.

Танкуол нахмурился . Он составлял гороскопы могущественным варлордам, предсказывал исход той или иной битвы с потрясающей точностью и никто из живущий в Подземной Империи скавенов не посмел обвинить его в шаралатанстве!Этот ничтожный, жалкий человечишка начал его раздражать.

Фигура провидца засветилась жутковатым зеленым светом. Видя, что обстановка накаляется, Пью подошел к своему компаньону и положил ему руки на плечи.

-Рэнти, держите себя в руках,-губы синего крыса почти касались уха Серого Сира,-Он не стоит Вашего гнева..

-Так Вы считаете меня всего лишь дешевым фокусником?-проговорил Танкуол.Голос Провидца был по-прежнему спокойным, но Дженкинс и Пью уловили в нем ледяные нотки.Алые глаза Провидца сверлили горшечника взглядом, стараясь заглянуть в его душу.

-Вы думаете, что сможете меня испугать такими дешевыми трюками, мистер Ренкин?-прищурился горшечник.

-Все-таки для Вас я-ярморочный фокусник, иллюзионист,-Танкуол усмехнулся,- А хотите я покажу Вам настоящее волшебство?

-Ну покажите-покажите,-усмехнулся Сид,-Посмотрим, сможете ли Вы меня удивить.

Танкуол величественно встал, выпрямился и снял тюрбан.В тот же миг неведомая сила прижала Дженкинса к спинке стула.

-СВятой Сигмар, спаси и сохрани!-вскрикнул горшечник, с ужасом глядя на витые рога Провидца ,-Крысиный демон ! Крысиный демон!

Танкуол рассмеялся безумным , страшным смехом.

-Для вас, жалкие человечишки ..я могу быть и демоном, играющим судьбами живых существ .На самом деле я-великий волшебник, Серый Провидец и мне крайне неприятно , когда меня кличут шарлатаном,-произнес Серый Сир,зловеще улыбаясь,-Впредь, если хотите жить, не называйте меня меня так..Ну а теперь мы немножко позабивался, не правда ли , магистр Пью?

Однако старый колдун, чувствуя неладное , выпустил из пальцев маленькую золотую искру. Искорка коснулась лба оконевшего от страха горшечника и тот упал на стол без чувств.

-Пью! Вы испортили все развлечение!-Танкуол поморщил носик, словно ребенок, у которого отняли любимую игрушку.

-Танкуолли, Вас, словно малое дитя, нельзя ни на секунду оставить без присмотра,-Стоит мне отлучится, ослабить контроль над Вами и Вы тут же начинаете проказничать! Да , Сид Дженкинс неприятный тип , но его чувства к нам можно понять-он потерял дочь.Обычный горшечник не стоит того представления, которое Вы подготовили для него, Провидец.

Пью подошел к рогатому скавену и погладил его плечу:-Настоящий предсказатель должен быть сочувствующим и очень терпеливым.Иначе он потеряет всех своих клиентов.

-Вы правы,-Серый Сир виновато опустил голову,- Но я всего лишь хотел посмеяться над его глупостью и невежеством и отпустить с миром, не забыв стереть память..Неужели непослушному чаду Рогатой Крысы нельзя немножко поиграть?

-Вы слишком опасную игру выбрали, Серый Сир.

-Отец Рози..Вы убили его?

-Нет, всего лишь его усыпил. Сейчас я велю своим птичкам отнести Сида к дверям его дома. Когда Дженкинс очнется, у него будет болеть голова, но он позабудет о встрече с Вами и вообще о нашем существовании. Думаю, это идеальный выход ,-произнес Пью.

Затем старый крыс посмотрел на старинные часы, висевшие напротив двери.Было 14.30.

-Настало время обеда, Серый Сир,-произнес он, улыбнувшись,- Предлагаю отправиться в библиотеку к моему хорошему другу, дварфу Туомасу Библитекарю.Заодно занесем ему прочитанную книгу по акупунктуре.

- К дварфу?,-Танкуол поморщился, будто только что проглотил что-то очень кислое. Серый Провидец не любил "упрямых жадных карликов с длинными бородами", роющих в горах шахты и ходы в поисках золота и драгоценностей.Один из них, Готрек Гуннарсон вместе с Феликсом Ягером повсюду преследовали Провидца , расстраиваивая его самые хитроумные планы , обращая в прах его самые заветные мечты о безграничной власти скавенов и мировом господстве над другими расами.Из-за них Серый Сир лишился не только уважения и влияния в Скавенгнили, но и здоровья (в одной из битв Убийца отрубил Танкуолу правую руку своей секирой), спокойного сна и частично-рассудка. Танкуол не только ненавидел гнома с его напарником, но и панически боялся, ведь следующая их встреча обещала быть последней. Он вздрагивал всякий раз, когда видел на улице светловолосого мужчину или гнома с рыжим гребнем на голове-они напоминали ему его заклятых врагов. Глава Ордена Серых Сиров, Лорд Критислик считал, что эта неразлучная пара-своебразное проклятие великого Провидца..

-Успокойтесь, Танкуол. туомас очень уважаемый в городе пожилой гном, не сделавший вашему народу ничего плохого,-ответил Пью, -К тому же он мой лучший друг.

-Почему Вы так уверены в этом? Может быть, этот горный карлик в молодости был Убийцей, разорявшем норы скавенов, а постарев и понимая, что не сможет больше сражаться , сменил кровавое ремесло на работу с книгами и бумагами..-проговорил Серый Сир. Ему, как истинному Чаду Рогатой Крысы, было непонятно, как рэтмен может дружить с гномом.,- Ладно, я отправляюсь с Вами, только оденусь поприличнее...

Однако, когда они пришли к зданию библиотеки, на её дверях висел внушительный замок.

-Странно, его нет на работе,-произнес Пью,-Туомас очень любит свою работу в библиотеке и никогда не прогуливал. Может быть, он заболел? Тогда нам стоит навестить моего друга дома и подбодрить его.Сир, мы отправляемся в гномий квартал!

Танкуол лишь тяжело вздохнул и дотронулся до правого предплечья:у него опять начала ныть покалеченная рука.

Туомас жил в аккуратном одноэтажном домике с красной черепичной крышей и белыми стенами на окраине гномьего квартала. Около дома был разбит небольшой полисадник, где росли посаженные женой Туомаса Даной цветы , маленькие голубые елочки , вереск и аккуратно подстриженные вересковые кусты.

Подойдя к массивной дубовой двери, старый крыс подергал за большое дверное кольцо, затем постучал в дверь, но ему никто не ответил. Тогда колдун приложил ухо к замочной скважие и попытался услышать какие-нибуудь звуки внутри дома.

-Ничего не слышу:ни разговоров, ни звона посуды на кухне, ни игр маленького Тима.-проговорил волшебник,-Может быть они уехали?Насколько я знаю,мой друг не любит переезды и путешествия, если бы у него возникла необходимость поменять место жительства, он бы обязательно зашел ко мне попрощаться..

Тем временем Серый Сир залез в дом через открытое окно.

-Боюсь, Вашему друг просто не успел этого сделать,-произнес скавен, осматриваясь внутри дома.-Пролезьте-ка сюда.

В доме царил ужасный беспорядок. Стол был опрокинут а стулья сломаны, белоснежная скатерть валялась на полу в пятнах алой и черной крови, а красивая люстра валялась на полу. Дверной колокольчик, звон которого так нравился главе семейства и некоторые предметы утвари (фарфоровая супница, посеребренные ложки, вилки и ножи, ) исчезли. Тело хозяина дома с перерезанным горлом было подвешенно за ноги к крюку для люстры на потолке, седая борода гнома была оборвана, а волосы растрепаны.

-Великие Боги! Туомас-воскликнул Пью в ужасе,-Кто..кто это с тобою сделал?

-Скавены, -ответил Танкуол,-Интересно, из какого Клана?

Затем Серый Провидец подошел к висевшему трупу и осмотрел кисти и ступни гнома: пальцы были отгрызены.

-Похоже, его пытали перед смертью,-произнес он,-Что же им хотелось узнать от скромного библиотекаря?

-Якорь мне в глотку! Туомас был мирным, очень законопослушным гномом, он и мухи б не обидел!-ответил старый крыс.Затем ,воспользовавшись кинжалом Серого Сира, старый пират обрезал веревку и тяжелое тело упало на землю.Пью закрыл покойнику глаза, а затем прочел коротенькую морскую молитву.

-Увы, мой старый друг,-печально проговорил он в заключение,-Ты так и не смог выиграть у меня в шашки.Надеюсь, я встречу тебя во время странствий по миру духов.

Пробежавшись по соседним комнатам, Серый Провидец и Пью увидели, что и остальных членов семьи дварфа постигла та же судьба. Изувеченное тело Далии лежало поперек сломанной и порвнной катайской ширмы, а над ним на стене была надпись кровью: "НАЙТИ КОЛДУНА ПЬЮ"

-Похоже , эти душегубы хотят меня оклеватать,-сообщил синий крыс рогатому скавену,-Надпись была сделана уже после смерти Далии.

Тяжело вздохнув, волшебник отрезал кусок от разорванной портьеры и принялся затирать кровавую надпись.

"А где же Тим? Неужели они убили и его?"-думал Пью.Неожиданно он услышал пронзительный детский крик, доносившийся из комнаты наверху.

Быстрее молнии Пью взбежал по лестнице в детскую и увидел огромного черного скавена в грязных лохмотьях, занесшего свой ужасный кривой нож над замеревшим от страха ребенком.

Пью выстрелил из своего посоха и страшный убийца упал мертвым, не успев нанести удар. Однако колдун не заметил второго разбойника, который , подобно призраку, подкрадывался сзади, сжимая в руке сеть с шипастыми шариками и тяжелый меч.Однако , прежде чем злодей успел накинуть сеть на мага, он пал от сабли Танкуола.

"Итак, я вернул долг Магистру Пью,"-решил про себя Серый Сир.

Затем они подошли к Тиму. Перепуганный мальчик выставил против Танкуола свой деревянный меч, подаренный ему отцом.

-Не подходи,-произнес он тонким голосом,-Мерзкая крыса!

-Ты и в самом деле думаешь поразить меня ЭТИМ?-насмешливо произнес Серый Сир,-Тебе с этой игрушкой и из холщового мешка не выбраться, а уж победить меня, Избранного самой Великой Крысой Величайшего из Скавенов!

Правая рука Провидца сама потянулась к кинжалу, висевшему у него поясе. Как же он ненавидел горных карликов, а уж их детей...Нет, это мальчишка поплатиться за дерзкое обращение к Тому, Кто Благословлен Самой Рогатой Крысой.

-Серый Сир,-рука колдуна остановила руку Танкуола, вытаскивающего свой кинжал, а другая мягко коснулась плеча Провидца,-Этот ребенок ни в чем не виноват. Не надо убивать невиновных.

Танкуол опустил кинжал и вздохнул.

-Тим, неужели ты меня не узнаешь?-улыбнулся коллдун,-Это же я, дядюшка Пью, твой крестный! А это мой кузен, Рэнти. Он очень, очень хороший и умный крыс. Мы не обидим тебя.

-Вожак головорезов, которые сегодня утром ворвались в наш дом, тоже так говорил,-произнес недоверчиво Тим,-Он пришел с тортом, представился, сказал, что он-Ваш старый знакомый и Вы передаете моему отцу привет и кое-что еще..У папы нет врагов , поэтому он доверчиво открыл дверь существу, не внушавшему особого доверия...

-Так-так,-проговорил Пью,-Скажи-как Тим, как он выглядел?

-Очень-очень большая крыса, ходящая на двух лапах,совсем как эта,-тут Серый Сир недовольно зашипел,-Он сильно хромал и у него была забинтован правый глаз.

-Это Скаррз Чернозуб!-воскликнул Танкуол,-Отъявленные негодяи , не признавшие Кодекс Чести Ассасинов! Даже в самом клане Эшшин их презирают.

-Серый Сир, нам пора уходить,- произнес старый крыс,-Я слышу, кто-то стучиться в дверь, похоже , из гномьего патруля (у гномов в городе была N своя дружина,следившая за порядком на улицах) .

Провидец и волшебник, подхватив Крошку Тима на руки, юркнули в дымоход, через который и выбрались на крышу.

Аккуратно спустившись по приставной лестннице, оставленной разбойниками, колдун и Серый Провидец дворами и тихими безлюдными улицами поспешили домой.

-Поверьте мне, магистр Пью, это безумие-брать его к себе на воспитание-воскликнул Танкуол, таща за собой Крошку Тима.-Неужели у него нет родственников?

-У него есть троюродные дядя и тетя, но они живут очень далеко, в пяти днях езды отсюда-ответил старый крыс,-Туомас почти с ними не общался, они даже не знают, что у него родился внук.

При упоминании о родных Крошка Тим расплакался. Старый колдун остановился и нежно обнял ребенка.

-Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко,-прошептал он мягко,-Но я с Рэнти и Фрэдом постараюсь заменить тебе погибших родителей.Мы сделаем все для того, чтобы ты вырос благородным гномом.

Затем он достал из-за пазухи портрет отца Тима с женой и дочерью и вручил его Тиму. Мальчик принял его с благодарностью.

"Никогда не думал, что стану приемным отцом для детеныша дварфа"-подумал Серый Сир.

-Немного терпения и настойчивости и Тим вырастет прекрасным гномом, нашим другом и Защитником,-произнес Пью.

-Насчет Защитника я сомневаюсь,-с сомнением ответил Провидец,-Я бы на его месте возненавидел скавенов и стал бы Убийцей.

- Не стоит так говорить о нем, Серый Сир-ответил Пью,-Тим очень, очень хороший мальчик.


	5. Chapter 5

часть 5.1. Детство Танкуола.

Домой они добирались дворами да малолюдными переулками-Пью не хотел, чтобы их заметили с маленьким ребенком на улице.

Подходя к хижине, они увидели что их ждет сборщик податей- Мистер Смит. Это был выскокий , статный мужчина в дорогой одежде зажиточного горожанина. На голове он носил алый берет , украшенный пером экзотической птицы-подарок торговца из Люстрии, а на груди-медальон с королевским гербом -знак особы, приближенной к королевскому трону. Данный медальон давал пополнителю государственной казны право собирать налоги и долги с населения, штрафовать их за уклонение от регулярных платежей, а особо злостных неплательщиков и бездельников отправлять в долговую тюрьму. Помимо медальона, у мистера Смита была королевская грамота, которая давала ему доступ в любой дом города N в любое время, а также неприкосновенность и защиту. Хотя убийство сборщика государственных налогов каралось смертью, многие граждане встречали его очень и очень неприветливо , а некоторые даже спускали собак. Поэтому, во избежание инцидентов, с мистером Смитом всегда находился рядом охранник из городской стражи.

Пью велел Серому Сиру и Тиму спрятаться, а сам отправился вести переговоры с чиновником.

-Добрый день, мистер Джонатан Смит!-старый крыс почтительно поклонился,-Какой неожиданный визит! Чем обязан?

-И Вам здравствуйте, -сухо отозвался чиновник,-Я пришел известить Вас, магистр Пью, что Вы задолжали Бретонской Короне большую сумму денег и обязаны погасить её в кратчайшие сроки, иначе мы отправим Вас в долговую тюрьму. Не думайте, что Вы будете бездельничать, сидя в темнице -при нашей тюрьме есть работный дом, где Вы будете работать с утра до ночи, пока не заработайте сумму, достаточную для погашения задолженности по налогам.

Затем сборщик налогов достал из своей сумки большой свиток и протянул его Пью.

-Вот-с , ознакомьтесь...

Пью осторожно взял двумя пальцами свиток и начал внимательно его изучать.

-Так-так...Налог на имущество, налог на владение землей (судя по сумме , вы считаете полем этот жалкий клочек земли на краю леса?), налог на прибыль ...Ежемесячный взнос в Гильдию Колдунов, возмещение убытков Купеческой Гильдии (по факту кражи товаров на рынке), обязательный госзайм на снаряжение армии в войне с гоблинами (почему я должен кормить и одевать этих дармоедов?) -

старый крыс дочитал длинный список платежей, затем вздохнул, и достав и кошелька-мешочка необходимую сумму денег, отдал её сборщику.-Грабеж среди бела дня!

-Простите, но налоги придумал не я,-ответил Смит, удовольтворенно беря деньги тощей длиннопалой рукой,- Я всего лишь исполнитель. Мне сообщили, что Вы незаконно прописали у себя рэтмена, подданного другого государства. Кстати , где он сейчас?

-Рэнти? Я отправил его в лес собирать целебные травы для зелий.. О не волнуйтесь, заверил чиновника колдун,- Он приехал ко мне всего на пару недель и не причинит никому беспокойства.

Что ж, если Ваш гость действительно безобиден, то пусть живет,-ответил сборщик податей,- Но учтите: если в городе случится что-то, не поддающиеся разумному объяснению, то в первую очередь заподозрят его...и Вас..

" Уже случилось",-подумал Танкуол, осторожно выглядывая из-за большого куста.Он понял, сколько неприятностей он доставил этому внешне неприятному, но доброму старому крысу своим появлением у дверей его дома.

Затем он взглянул на сидевшего у его ног Крошку Тима и неожиданно вспомнил свое собственное детство.

Как рассказывал ему его наставник Велимор, будущий великий Провидец появился на свет в Храме Рогатой Крысы под молитвы жрецов и звон самого большого Кричащего Колокола в Скавенгнили. Его мать умерла , едва маленький Танкуол появился на свет. Хранитель Храма Лорд Бурр, присутствовавший при его рождении, увидел в этом знак того, что малышу уготована особая судьба. Высоко подняв рогатого детеныша над головой, он благословил его и нарек Танкуолом. Затем он велел одному из прислужников отнести малыша в закрытую школу Серых Сиров недалеко от Скавенгнили, где Дитя Рогатой Крысы получит должное воспитание и образование.

Однако какой-то важный и очень влиятельный скавен не хотел появления на свет еще одного могущественного Провидца. По дороге в школу на служку и его охранников напали ассассины клана Эшшин. Они перебили всех взрослых скавенов, а детеныша оставили замерзать на холодной дороге.

Возможно, мир никогда бы и не узнал грозное имя Танкуола, если бы малыша не нашел один из наставников школы. Великий Серый Провидец Велимор возвращался поздно с ежегодного Собрания Серых Сиров у Лорда-Провидца Критислика и был очень удивлен, обнаружив дрожащего от холода детеныша рядом у дороги.

-Ты , должно быть, Танкуол,-произнес он, поднимая жалобно пищащий комочек и кладя к себе за пазуху,-Сама Рогатая Крыса подарила тебя мне. Ты будешь моим учеником."

Добравшись до школы, он отдал малыша очень старому Серому Провидцу с сломанными рогами, сидевшему у огня.Тот, услышав пищание детеныша, принял малютку на руки и ,придвинувшись поближе к горевшему в очаге огню, стал кормить детеныша питательной смесью из рожка.

-Бедняжка совем замерз,-сказал он Велимору,-Может простудиться.

-Ничего, выходим,-ответил Велимор., -В ночь перед его рождением был сильный звездопад. Думаю, у него будет великая судьба. Быть может, он станет великим героем и ему поставят памятник на Алее Славы вблизи Дворца Тринадцати...

-Не стоит загадывать заранее коллега, отозвался еще один наставник, толстый одноглазый скавен в сером балахоне,- Пока это всего лишь глупый пищащий кусочек мяса , а кем или чем он станет в будущем-легендарным Провидцем или обычной посредственностью, пустышкой-зависит от обстоятельств и благосклонности к нему Рогатой Крысы.

-И в наших силах сделать все, чтобы этот малыш достиг лучших результатов ,-ответил старый Серый Провидец,-Не стоит быть таким пессимистичным, Карминтаар.

-Я всего лишь высказываю свои предположения, хмыкнул толстый скавен. На руках Карминтаар держал маленького рогатого крысенка, который все время плакал и никак не мог успокоится.

-Позвольте мне-предложил старый Серый Сир. Покормив Танкуола, он легонько помассировал его шелковый животик и положил в плетеную корзинку с мягким сеном , затем осторожно взял детеныша из рук Карминтаара.

-Плакса-плакса, я съем тебя на ужин,-ласково прошептал старый Провидец, нежно поглаживая крысенка по вздутому животику,а затем поднес его к рту.Серый Сир Темпль никогда не осуществлял свою угрозу: ведь у него не было зубов!Вместо этого он вылизывал своим длинным шершавым языком спинку и животик малыша, тем самым помогая его пищеварению.После этой процедуры детеныши обычно успокаивались и засыпали сладким сном.

.

Темпль...При воспоминании о нем сердце Танкуола наполнилось нежностью и теплотой. Он фактически заменил ему и многим другим малышам родную мать, заботясь о доверенных ему будущих великих магах как о настоящих сокровищах.Однако наставником он был неважным: во время занятий он часто засыпал в своем кресле -качалке и его подросшим ученикам приходилось изучать азы магии самостоятельно.

Темпль обучил Танкуола и других учеников грамоте , счету и истории.Не так давно он скончался во сне,сидя в своем кресле , а его любимый ученик даже не приехал на похороны-не смог. Как раз в день его похорон его армия штурмовала Нульн . Эта битва была решающей для скавенов и людей и покинуть пост главнокомандующего не представлялось возможным.Однако, когда великий Провидец вернулся в Скавенгниль для отчета перед Советом Тринадцати, он первым делом посетил могилу своих умершего наставника, поклонился ей и украсил надгробие болотными цветами.

В заведении куда попал маленький Танкуол, была строгая , почти армейская дисциплина, вся жизнь учеников и их наставников была расписана по часам, нарушителей режима строго наказывали. Ученики вместе с наставниками вставали с первыми лучами солнца, молились в небольшом святилище Рогатой Крысы при школе , затем завтракали и приступали к занятиям. Всего в школе было 7-8 учеников , у каждого из них был свой личный наставник. Во второй половине дня старшие ученики выполняли мелкие хозяйственные поручения ( например, убирали в комнате своего наставника или готовили обед), присматривали за младшими и учили заданный им материал .Учителя заставляли заучивать наизусть десятки молитв, заклинаний, алхимических формул и рецептов зелий, многие из которых были смертельными ядами-будущий Серый Сир должен знать все! Учили их и придворному этикету, иностранным языкам (Велимор превосходно знал гномий и человеческий языки) астрологии и хиромантии , географии и картографии, криптозоологии , основам целительства , а также фехтованию на саблях и мечах, военной стратегии, истории и обычаям народов других рас и стран.

Перед сном у юных Посланников Рогатой Крысы обычно оставалось час или полтора чтобы поиграть и послушать рассказы Серого Сира Темпла, который был великим знатоком множества легенд и поучительных историй из жизни скавенов.

Однако у будущего великого Провидца не было времени на игры с сородичами и слушание притч старого Темпла. Его новый наставник , Велимор, вдохновленный успехами своего ученика, принуждал его сидеть за магическими книгами с утра до вечера, постигая сокровенные тайны волшебства, доступные лишь избранным. Лишь вечером, когда ни у Танкуола ни у его наставника уже не было сил, чтобы объяснить что-то новое, Велимор разрешал своему подопечному отправиться спать.

Каминтаара, старшего наставника, боялись все ученики в школе Серых Провидцев.Он так кричал и пугал своих учеников на занятиях, угрожая "выпустить им кишки и зажарить маленькие кусочки мяса на медленном огне." что те часто приходили в трапезную с опухшими от слез глазами. Кармитаар считал, что физические наказания и унижения закаляют не только душу , но и тело, поэтому своих учеников он старался

наказывать как можно чаще. Поскольку Уставом Школы было запрещено причинять физический вред, заговоренный кнут Кармитаара не оставлял следов на коже, однако наказываемый чувствовал ту же боль и унижение, что и при наказании обычным кнутом. В его обязанности входило не только обучение двоих учеников, но и присматривать за поддержанием порядка и дисциплины в школе.

Несмотря на то, что все наставники были строги и очень требовательны к своим подопечным , все они очень любили своих учеников и желали им блага. Даже жестокий Карминатаар иногда был удивительно мягким и заботливым со своими двумя учениками.

Когда в одну из самых холодных зим в Скавенгнили случилась эпидемия , почти все воспитанники заболели странной болезнью, по симптомам похожей на корь.Болезнь странным образом не коснулась Танкуола и его наставника, в чем Велимор увидел исключительную благосклонность Рогатой Крысы.

В течении нескольких дней и ночей наставники собрались в святилище Рогатой Крысы, моля великое божество о милости и здоровье для их заболевших учеников. Особо истово молился Кариминтаар, один из учеников которого находился при смерти. На другой день его воспитанник умер и Серый Сир искренне оплакивал его, с горя выпив целый кувшин варп-настойки. Перед смертью воспитанник Карминтаара ненадолго пришел в сознание и наставник попросил у него прощения за то, что был так часто груб и несправедлив к нему. Он оправдывал это тем, что готовил его "к взрослой жизни, где у них не будет ни настоящих друзей, ни добрых наставников, а будут лишь враги да соперники, готовые в любой момент всадить нож в спину".

Однако Велимор объяснил поведение одноглазого Провидца по другому:" Когда-то Карминтаар был молодым и очень амбициозным Серым Сиром, преуспев в изучении темных искусств и ратных подвигах, он стремительно вознесся на самую вершину Ордена, приблизившись к Лорду-Провидцу Критислику. Но потом Критислик очень разгневался на него за какую-то провинность и отстранил от дел. Теперь Карминтаар вынужден безвылазно сидеть в Школе , уча магии зеленых юнцов, вместо того, чтобы командовать легионами".

Раз или два наставники водили их на экскурсию в Скавенгниль, где показали им Зал Заседаний Серого Ордена, Зал Совета Тринадцати,Храм Рогатой Крысы (Лорд Бурр любезно встретил их и разрешил посмотреть на жертвоприношение) Великий Колокол (тот самый, что возвестил о гибели Кавзара), Аллею Славы со статуями величайших героев и волшебников (среди них была и статуя Лорда Критислика, поставленная благодарными миньонами ему при жизни), стелу с высеченными на нем Заветами Великой Крысы ( легенда гласит, его создала сама Рогатая Крыса , она же выцарапала на нем надписи на глазах у первого из Провидцев в истории скавенов).Особо запомнилось Танкуолу посещение Скавенгнильской Центральной Тюрьмы. Карминтаар не только рассказал им о всевозможных пытках и издевательствах, но и продемонстрировал некоторые из них на узниках, наглядно продемонстрировав, что бывает с теми, кто ослушается Повелителей Распада. Аллея Славы также произвела на юного Танкуола сильное впечатление. Стоя рядом с величайшими из Детей Рогатой Крысы, будущий великий Провидец поклялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы и его статуя украсила их длинный ряд.

Несколько спокойных и счастливых лет пролетели незаметно в Школе Серых Провидцев вблизи Скавенгнили , Танкуол вырос и превратился из крохотного пищащего комочка в привлекательного молодого скавена с серебристо-серой шерстью и небольшими , загнутыми книзу рогами. Велимор научил его всему, что знал сам и повел его в Скавенгниль , чтобы представить лорду Критислику и Совету Тринадцати.Танкуол успешно прошел оба Испытания, одним из которых было сражение с гигантским пещерным червем и добыча драгоценного варп-камня. Однако один из судей, Серый Сир Скриттаар , Глашатай Совета Тринадцати был не очень доволен решением лорда Критислика и для того, чтобы увидеть , на что способен молодой Провидец, вызвал его на дуэль. Выходя на поединок, Танкуол думал, что победить древнего старика, который не мог встать с своего кресла без помощи своих миньонов будет очень легко. Как же он ошибался!

После впечатляющего магического поединка наставники уносили чудом оставшегося в живых молодого Провидца на носилках, а Скриттаар с невозмутимым видом вернулся на свой трон. Взяв с подданного услужливым слугой золотого блюда маленького новорожденного крысенка и откусил несчастному голову, затем молвил "Сгодиться."

Вечером того же дня, Велимор обмывая и перевязывая своему ученику раны, произнес : - Я очень доволен тобой, мой юный ученик. Ты оправдываешь все мои ожидания. Я надеюсь, что станешь великим Провидцем и займешь высокое положение в Сером Ордене. Что же касается поединка с Скриттаром, то не расстраивайся из-за своего поражения : этого могущественного волшебника почти никому не победить.

Я говорю " почти" , потому что Лорд-провидец Кристислик сильнейший из ныне здравствующих Провидцев. Помню еще когда я еще был совсем крохотным детенышем, Критислик уже тогда возглавлял Совет Тринадцати.

-Благодарю тебя, мой мудрый учитель, за все знания и умения, которые передал мне. Я также благодарен Серому Сиру Темплу за проявленную заботу и тепло, проявленные ко мне , когда я был еще совем слепым детенышем, вежливо поклонился Танкуол,- Но я не собираюсь останавливаюсь останавливаться на достигнутом, я продолжу изучать темную магию и оккультные науки, Секреты Тайных Ритуалов Рогатой Крысы, чтобы не только победить Скриттаара, но и величайшем, могущественнейшим и мудрейшим , с которым вынужден будет считаться даже глава Серого Ордена Лорд Кристислик.

-Дурачок, -усмехнулся Карминтаар, приготовляя противоядие для своего воспитанника,- Наивный глупый кусочек мяса, каким был и я в молодости. Да, если бы Скритаара можно было так просто убить, он бы уже давно гнил бы в своей могиле. Но Скритаар не зря занимает место Глашатая Совета Тринадцати, он -прирожденный маг, которому не нуждается в варп-камне для творения колдовства. Фактически, почти все Повелители Распада в совершенстве владеют и варп-магией, и колдовством, недоступным большинству обычных Серых Сиров, Скритаар-слабейший из них.

-Скритаар, ставленник Москритаара и глашатай Совета Тринадцати не только служит посредником между Провидцами, варлордами и Повелителями Распада,в его обязанности входит также сбор налогов с Кланов и отчетов о достижениях варлордов и Серых Сиров, -пояснил Велимор, - Он также судья, разрешающий споры между Провидцами и знатными скавенами, он собирает жалобы на чрезмерно упрямых или неоправданно жестоких Избранников Рогатой Крысы и решает, какие из них достойны внимания лорда Критислика. Если Повелители Распада очень недовольны кем-то из Серый Сиров или военачальников , Скритаар узнает об этом первым и высылает опальному Провидцу или варлорду особый знак -дохлую серую или белую крысу и отравленный кинжал, чтобы несчастный мог покончить с собой прежде чем за ним придут адепты клана Эшшин.

Однако , как Глашатай Совета и посредник, Скритаар может смягчить гнев Лордов Разрушения, если опальный Серый Сир или варлорд преподнесут необычный и дорогой подарок.

-У Скритаара есть одна удивительная способность: стоит ему раз увидеть новое заклинание, как он тут же запоминает его и придумает контрзаклятие. Ты не сможешь использовать одно и то же заклинание дважды,-объяснил Кариминтаар,- Полагаю, наблюдая за тем, как ты проходишь первое Испытание, Скритаар испугался, что такой искусный волшебник однажды займет его место. Но после того, как он увидел в поединке твои приемы и методы плетения заклинаний, он понял, что ты такой же как и остальные Провидцы и не представляешь для него угрозы. Нет, Танкуол ,ты всего лишь маленький гордый кусочек мяса и тебе никогда не победить Скритаара.

Когда Танкуол почувствовал себя лучше, Велимор открыл ему величайшую тайну Серых Провидцев- секрет призыва Верминлорда. Шепотом прошептав своему ученику текст заклинания, наставник промолвил: -Надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придется использовать его. Призывай Верминлорда только в самом-самом крайнем случае, когда иного выхода нет.В сегда помни о страшной цене, которую берут призванные Извне за свои услуги! Если ты проявишь страх или слабость в общении с ними, они убьют тебя и пожрут твою душу.

Затем Велимор поздравил своего воспитанника с получением титула Серого Сира , а затем наставники вместе с своими учениками посетили одно из лучших Скавенгнильских Логов Размножения, где весело отметили вступление в взрослую жизнь.

Прощаясь со Серым Сиром Темплом и Серым Сиром Велимором, Танкуол пообещал не забывать их и пару раз в год приезжать на рюмочку варп-водки.

Через несколько месяцев после смерти Темпла кто-то донес Скритаару о том, что в Скавенгнильской Школе Серых Провидцев процветает ересь и богохульство и через несколько дней Велимора нашли отравившимся в его кабинете. Школу закрыли , а наставников и учеников распустили. Танкуол до сих пор не знал, кому и зачем понадобилось устранять Велимора, но стоя вместе с другими бывшими учениками Велимора у гроба наставника дождливым днем, впервые позволил себе показать слезы на глазах у других скавенов. Судьба Карминтаара неизвестна.


	6. Chapter 6

Часть 5.2. Ночные гости.

После того, как сборщик податей наконец ушел, Пью поманил Танкуола и Крошку Тима к себе пальцем.

-Похоже, Мистер Смит еще не знает о сюрпризе, который приготовила ему жена! -улыбнулся Танкуол.

-Надеюсь, что ему понравится наше зелье, подмигнул ему Пью,- Однако, Серый Сир не будем терять драгоценное время.. Скаррз с его бандой могут навестить нас в любой момент, невежливо их встречать без угощения , хе-хе!.

Затем Пью постучался в дверь хижины три раза.

-Хозяин! Вы вернулись! -радостно воскликнула маленькая крыса. -О, и Крошка Тим с вами! Как тебя видеть, малыш!

Фрэдди пожал мальчику руку.

-Крошка Тим не так давно лишился родителей-спокойным голосом произнес старый волшебник,- Я, как лучший друг и его крестный отец решил взять на себя ответственность за воспитание ребенка.Ну а мой кузен Рэнти мне поможет, не так ли, Рэнти?

Танкуол молча кивнул рогатой головой. Ему совсем не хотелось воспитывать гномьего детеныша, представителя расы , с которой его сородичи воюют на протяжении многих сотен лет за владение горными рудниками и шахтами. Гораздо лучше было бы принести его в жертву Рогатой Крысе- могущественному демону, прародителю крысолюдов очень понравятся молочно-белые тонкие детские косточки и нежное розовое мясо! При мысли о еде у Танкуола заурчало в животе. Он вспомнил, что с самого утра почти ничего не ел, кроме большого апельсина, да и то половину пришлось отдать Крошке Тиму. А может быть, просто задушить этого маленького пискуна и съесть?

Да-да, именно так! Скавены часто поедали захваченных в плен пленников(если за них не полагалось выкупа ) и рабов, поэтому приготовить ужин из захваченного гномьего или человеческого детеныша для них было обычным делом. Ну а из кожи...Он сделает себе новую обложку для дневника!.

Тем временем Пью давал указания своему верному слуге.

-Итак , Фрэдди , мы сегодня ночью ждем очень необычных гостей, кхе-кхе! хриплый кашель старого целителя вырвал Танкуола и мира грез. Серый Сир вспомнил, что он находится в хижине старого колдуна и должен играть роль "добропорядочного рэтмэна с хорошими манерами", поэтому ни о каком жертвоприношении или ритуальном поглощении благословленной плоти не могло быть и речи. Что ж, Великой крысе придется довольствоваться молитвами и куском украденной на рынке говядины. -Сбегай-ка на чердак и принеси из сундука мою капитанскую саблю- надо её хорошенько наточить. Когда закончишь с этим, бери Крошку Тима и веди его в лес..

Затем старый крыс наклонился к самому уху своего слуги и едва слышно прошептал,- Веди его в мое тайное убежище. Дорогу ты знаешь.

-Будет сделано, капитан! отозвался крысенок,-Но, мой господин, не лучше ли мне остаться с Вами?

-Нет,-Пью покачал головой,-Наши гости-очень невоспитанные , вспыльчивые господа. Они любят пострелять и подраться, а еще присваивать себе чужие вещи. Тебя с Тимом они задавят.

-Ах да, Фрэдди!-крикнул Пью, уже когда крысенок забирался по лестнице на чердак,- Не забудь позаботиться о Марте и её малышах. Спрячь коробку с крысятами так, чтоб никто не нашел.

Поспешно перекусив краюхой хлеба , остатками тыквенных семечек и сыром, Танкуол закрылся в своей комнате и задернул в ней шторы. Достав из походного мешка чистую тряпочку и масленку, Серый Сир стал чистить и смазывать механизмы своей механической лапы, чтобы не подвели в бою.

Тем временем Фредди принес своему хозяину начищенную и хорошо наточенную саблю и старый колдун смазал её лезвие змеиным ядом.

Остаток дня Танкуол и старый пират провели в своих комнатах, в любой момент ожидая визита незваных гостей и вздрагивая от каждого скрипа или шороха.

Наступил вечер, а затем и безлунная ночь накрыла городок N своим темным покрывалом.

Танкуолу надоело читать молитвы в своей комнате, и он решил присоединиться к Пью. Подойдя к комнате старого колдуна, он незаметно приоткрыл дверь и вошел в спальню. В полутемной комнатке столе горела одинокая свеча , на специальной подставке стояла магическая большая книга ( бесполезная для Серого Сира, так как древний арабийский язык, на котором она была написана , был ему незнаком), рядом была кружка с остатками травяного зелья и разноцветные камушки для гадания. На подоконнике стояла деревянная фигурка Шалии- языческой богини милосердия , покровительницы целителей и травников , розовая морская раковина (Пью утверждал, что слышит в ней шум далекого моря), а стену украшал штурвал. Над окном сушились связки чародейских грибов, трав и кореньев, мутное зеркало для общения с духами было закрыто темной тканью, а на полках лежали свитки, засушенная морская звезда и баночка с глазной мазью. Гамак, в котором Серый Сир провел прошлую ночь, был снят и аккуратно сложен в углу, а кровать -гроб старого колдуна была аккуратно застелена алым покрывалом . Однако старого крыса в комнате не было.

- Магистр Пью? - Танкуол осторожно переступил через порог. В комнате было так тихо, что Серый Провидец мог услышать собственное дыхание. Рогатый скавен медленно подошел к столу.

-Стой! -услышал он хриплый голос и острие пиратской сабли оказалось около горла Избранного Рогатой Крысы. У Провидца чуть сердце из груди не выскочило, когда он почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла и увидел рядом с собой два светящихся желтых глаза.

Принюхавшись, Пью узнал запах Танкуола и убрал саблю с его горла.

-Фу-фу, Магистр Пью, как же Вы меня напугали!- Провидец вытер холодный пот со лба.

-Простите, серый сир, я принял Вас за грабителя. Надеюсь, вы не ранены?-спросил волшебник.

-Нет, -Танкуол ощупал шею, затем приподнял край занавески и выглянул в окно,- Как тихо...

-Это затишье перед бурей. Именно в такую ночь и происходят убийства,- проговорил Пью.

Тут они услышали тихий скрип открывающийся задней двери, а затем едва слышные, острожные шаги.

-Это они! -прошипел Пью, потушив горящую на столе свечу,- Танкуол, быстро прячьтесь!

Танкуол залез в шкаф, а старый крыс достал из кармана кристалл и слегка потер его. Кристалл засветился неярким голубым светом и поставил её на стол вместо свечи. Затем, сжимая в руке свою любимую саблю , синий крыс прошел через темную комнату Танкуола к задней двери, осматриваясь. "Никого,-подумал он,-Однако защелка на задней двери открыта..Похоже, её подцепили ножом..." В этот же момент его атаковал разбойник из шайки Скаррза.

Пью с легкостью отбил его атаку ,а затем нанес рубящий удар в плечо. Несмотря на то, что рана была неглубокой, яд уже начал действовать: убийца, совершил несколько неуверенных шагов, нелепо взмахнул руками и упал замертво.

Старый капитан пиратов триумфально взмахнул своей саблей, а затем поспешил на помощь к своему другу-скавену, который бился с двумя другими лиходеями. В комнате старого целителя Танкуол сражался с двумя ассасинами в черных одеждах, один из которых бросал в Провидца отравленные сюрикены а второй размахивал тяжелой цепью с тяжелым шаром на конце. Увернувшись от очередного сюрикена, Серый Сир испепелил разбойника колдовской молнией, а затем зашел второму противнику за спину и нанес удар кинжалом.

Около хижины грифы-охранники Пью яростно клевали тело еще одного злодея.

После того, как все грабители были убиты, Пью вытер кровь со своей сабли и перевел дух.

-Славно поработали, сообщил он Танкуолу,- Я давно так не развлекался... А теперь нам надо избавиться от трупов как можно скорее!

-Зачем так спешить? -спросил Танкуол,- Они уже мертвы.

-Затем, что если об этом станет известно городской полиции, нас схватят и повесят на главной площади!-ответил Пью,- По бретонским законам за убийство сородича полагается смерть! К тому же я не хочу, чтобы они портили воздух в хижине своим запахом.

-Здесь неподалеку есть заброшенная ферма с пустырем. Давайте закопаем трупы там.-предложил Танкуол.

Для старого волшебника и рогатого Провидца было нелегко притащить тела четырех скавенов на пустырь, но в конце концов и это было сделано. Пью взял лопату и начал копать, тоже велел сделать и Серому Сиру.

-Мои нежные лапки не приучены, подобно кроту , ямы да канавы рыть,- пожаловался Танкуол,- Обычно за меня работают клановые крысы и рабы, а я лишь слежу да командую.

- Полагаю, наш аристократ желает получить в подарок "веревочный галстук" от местного палача?-ехидно спросил старый пират,-И не думайте , что они станут слушать наши объяснения, вы слышали , что сказал сборщик налогов. Так что работайте, работайте, нам нужно похоронить их до рассвета!.

Наконец, могила внушительных размеров была вырыта и серый сир с старым волшебником скидали в неё тела четверых разбойников из банды Скарзза. Пью уже начал засыпать могилу землей, как кто-то вдруг сильно ударил его по голове и старый крыс потерял сознание.

Стоявший за его спиной Танкуол хладнокровно бросил оглушенного волшебника в яму к убитым разбойникам из банды Скаррза и небрежно засыпал могилу землей. Танкуол мог бы пощадить Пью и сделать его своим новым лекарем и доверенным рэтменом, с которым он мог поговорить по душам, открывая самые сокровенные тайны своего чёрного сердца и интимные переживания, но это разбивалось о разногласия, которые возникли между ними во время долгих разговоров по вечерам. Вставший на путь добродетели старый пират упорно не желал признавать принципы и нормы, по которым жили скавены, а также

поклоняться Великой Крысе-единственному божеству, которому была не безразлична судьба скавенов и рэтменов.

В отличии. от скавенов, которые считали себя Детьми Великой Крысы, народец старого целителя вел свой отсчет от разумных тропических крыс, которые были созданы древней цивилизацией в качестве помощников и компаньонов. Пью отличался от скавенов не только поведением, но и внешностью: мягкая шерсть на спине и животе, темная полоса на переносице,черные веки, светящиеся глаза без зрачков, более массивная фигура и сильный толстый хвост, размахивая которым он мог обороняться в бою от врагов, нападающих сзади. В отличие от пищащих скавенов, Пью разговаривал тихим, шелестящим голосом, похожим на спокойное шипение сытой змеи.

Несмотря на то, что старый колдун приносил горожанам только пользу, они его побаивались из-за странного внешнего вида , а некоторые считали его крысолюдом(хотя никогда скавенов не видели и слышали лишь, что они похожи на больших крыс, ходящих на задних лапах)

" Пора избавится от этого моралиста,-убеждал Танкуол сам себя по дороге на кладбище ,- Он будет только мешать-мешать мне воплощать в жизнь великую мечту скавенов о мировом господстве".

Вернувшись в хижину, Танкуол достал чугунный котел, который нашел в запаснике у старого целителя, набрал в него оскверненной особым заклинанием воды и поставил на огонь. Найдя нужные ингредиенты, он начал готовить особое зелье, которое должно было отравить почву, на которой росли посевы местных фермеров и крестьян, а также речку, протекавшую посередине города.

" И да настанут в городке ничтожнейших людишек время болезней и голода..Выпив воды из отравленной мною реки, скот начнет болеть и умирать, хлеба чахнуть и погибать, а женщины-рожать больных детей...И ничто, ничто не спасет жалких человечишек от несчастья, насланного Посланником Великой Крысы -ни лекари, ни колдуны, ни молитвы.В отчаянии они обратятся ко мне , Великому Серому Пророку Танкуолу и будут на коленях умолять меня избавить их от проклятия...И я соглашусь, да, может быть , соглашусь им помочь.. в обмен на услугу с их стороны..."

Такие коварные планы созревали в рогатой голове Танкуола, когда он помешивал ужасную смесь в огромном котле.

Тем временем погода за окном испортилась. Огромные вековые ели и сосны закачались и затрещали под порывами шквального ветра, загремел гром , сверкнули молнии и полил дождь.

" Добрый знак"-решил про себя Танкуол, выглянув в окошко- Рогатая Крыса благословляет мои труды!"

Затем он вернулся к котлу. Омерзительное варево было готово , и Серый Сир , гадко хихикая,начал переливать вонючую смесь в два больших глиняных кувшина.

Неожиданно входная дверь со скрипом распахнулась и молния осветила стоящую на пороге темную фигуру. К своему ужасу, Серый Сир узнал в ночном посетителе заживо похороненного им магистра Пью. В грязной робе и с горящими безумным огнем желтыми глазами он напомнил Серому Сиру демона, восставшего из ада, чтобы совершить возмездие.

Дрожа от суеверного страха, Избранник Рогатой Крысы пятился назад, пока не прислонился к стене, шепча имя своего телохранителя-крысоогра. Серый Сир сомневался, что Костолом сможет справится с колдуном, вернувшимся с того света, но он отвлечет его, пока Танкуол будет концентрироваться на заклинании перемещения.

Тонкие золотистые молнии словно щупальца,оплели тело Танкуола, жаля и причиняя ему сильную боль.

«О где ты, где ты, Костолом?- мысленно призывал Серый Провидец. От боли он не мог произнести ни слова заклинания, она парализовала его тело.

-Я оценил твою шутку -прохрипел он,- Позволь открыть тебе мой главный секрет.Я бессмертен. Но это не милость богов, как ты, вероятно подумаешь, а проклятие. Много лет назад один шаман проклял меня за то, что я сжег его родную деревню.С тех пор я скитаюсь по свету, лишенный величайшего дара богов-Смерти. Полагаю, ты , закапывая своего благодетеля живым в могилу, не думал , что я смогу выбраться из могилы, да-а? Даже если ты уничтожишь мое тело, сожжешь или скормишь своему ручному чудищу, мой дух будет скитаться по свету, пока не найдет и не вселиться в какого-нибудь малодушного бродягу. Обретя новое тело, я найду тебя даже под землей и отправлю в ад!

«Так вот зачем ему ребенок!- промелькнуло в рогатой голове Провидца,- Гномье дитя- сосуд..для его души»

Убрав наконец свои ужасные молнии, Пью наконец подошел к тяжело дышавшему

Серому Провидцу ,и взяв скавена за шиворот , посмотрел ему в глаза.

-Когда я был морским волком, я любил пропускать недовольных руководством матросов под килем… Мало кто выживал после такого испытания..Двадцать лет как мой флагман лежит на дне морском и рыбы плавают в его трюме..Но не думай, что я ограничусь лишь своими молниями… Пока я шел к своей хижине, я придумал идеальный способ проучить тебя.

С этими словами он потащил чуть живого Танкуола прочь из хижины.

Выйдя во двор, Пью обратился к своим грифам, неизменно сторожившим вход в хижину:

-Мои золотые птички, Вы сегодня славно поработали и я приготовил для Вас изысканное угощение. Великий Серый Сир Танкуол!

Грифы хитро переглянулись, а Пью снял с Провидца и подвесил его за запястья к нижней ветке огромного дерева.

Прежде чем уйти, старый крыс игриво пощипал рогатого скавена за бока и пухлый живот:

-Да-да, тут определенно есть, чем полакомится..Горячее сердце,тонкие крысиные косточки, мягкий ливер..И черная скавенская кровь, как изысканное вино..Мои славные-славные птички получат удовольствие от такого общения-угощения Вами, Танкуол.

-Пусть они подавятся ,-прошептал одними губами Провидец.

-Не думаю -усмехнулся Пью

-Приятного времяпровождения, Серый Сир!-произнес Пью, уходя в хижину.

Да, Серый Провидец Танкуол оказался в очень, очень затруднительном положении. Магических сил у него не было а узлы веревок были завязаны так по- пиратски хитроумно, плетения которых не интересовавшийся мореплаванием Серый Сир ничего не знал и не хотел знать. Как он ни старался и ни ерзал на ветке у него ничего не получилось. Грифы, сидевшие на соседней ветке, смотрели на него бездонными черными провалами глаз, но приступать к трапезе не спешили. Возможно, от шерсти Провидца так дурно пахло гнойным зельем, что они просто побрезговали к нему приблизиться.

Так и провисел Танкуол на дереве всю ночь до утра. К рассветному часу Серый Сир потерял счет времени и впал в беспамятство, нечто среднее между обмороком и дурным сном. Ему казалось, он будет висеть вечно на этом дереве.

Дверь хижины отворилась и на поляну вышел Пью. Подойдя к висящему на дереве Провидцу, он пощупал пульс, затем ткнул палкой в брюхо.Танкуол тихо застонал.

-Еще жив? Вы удивили меня, Серый Сир. Удивили и разочаровали. произнес он,- Я надеялся что к утру Вы испустите дух и я украшу свою коллекцию гадостей Вашей заспиртованной головой! Но Вы выжили!

-Рогатая Крыса помогла мне,- прошептал Танкуол.

-Похоже, что даже грифы не хотят есть таких, как Вы, сир. –колдун достал нож. Провидец сжался в ожидании последнего удара. Но Пью лишь перерезал веревки на его руках и тело Избранника Рогатой Крысы упало на землю.

Маг встряхнул Танкуола за плечи и поставил его на ноги, но он опять упал.

-Ладно, я не изверг. Вставай и ступай в хижину! Нам надо срочно собираться и уходить в другой город, а может быть и в другую страну.Мы будем бродить по белому свету, пока не найдем приличное место. И тогда ты мне купишь новый котел!

«Я куплю тебе котел,Пью-мстительно подумал Провидец,-Куплю только затем, чтобы сварить тебя и твоих мерзких грифов в нем!»

Он неуверенно встал на ноги и пошатываясь, медленно побрел к хижине, пошатываясь, как пьяный. Неожиданно он споткнулся и упал ничком на землю.

Пью слегка наступил ему на руку.

-Кажется, я вляпался во что-то липкое,- проговорил он, поморщившись, как будто это была коровья лепешка.

-Я не виноват..Это все Рогатая Крыса! Она, она заставила меня это с-сделать!- простонал Танкуол.

-Рогатая Крыса?- старый крыс обернулся и недоуменно взглянул на Провидца,- Расскажи-ка поподробнее.

-Та, Что Грызет являлась мне позапрошлой ночью во снах..Она была очень недовольна моим бездействием, жертвой козы вместо человека и требовала новых жертвоприношений…

-А игнорировать её приказы нельзя?-спросил Пью,- По правде говоря, я не уверен, что Ваша Великая Крыса существует на самом деле. В проклятых книгах , посвященных демонологии и Богам Хаоса о ней говорится очень и очень мало..Вполне возможно, она просто плод чьего-то больного воображения…

-Нет, о глупейший из еретиков! Рогатая Крыса существует, но в Ином измерении!В летописях скавенов есть запись о том,как один из Лордов-Провидцев призвал в наш мир Ту, Что Грызет и что из этого вышло! Наша варп-магия-проявление её божественной силы в этом мире. Сама Великая Крыса часто навещает нас во время медитаций , посылает сны и видения о будущем. Мы, благословенные Дети Великой Рогатой Крысы, её глашатаи и эмиссары, несущие её Слово варлордам и остальным скавенам в подлунном мире. Мы обязаны выполнять все её приказания и рекомендации, иначе она разгневается и нашлет на нас бешенство или другую беду.К примеру, я могу обезуметь и начать убивать, убивать и убивать всех подряд, не разбирая друзей и врагов, я могу вырезать весь город, если кто-нибудь не пристрелит меня..Я обязан ей подчиняться..Ты и не представляешь, что значит для скавена родиться с белым или серым мехом и маленькими рожками на голове! Судьба такого детеныша предопределена самим фактом его рождения. Как я уже Вам рассказывал, рогатого малыша отнимают от матери и определяют в специальную школу Серых Провидцев или под опеку наставника- опытного Серого Сира. В школе нас учат черной магии , а также жестокости и гордыне (наши наставники постоянно твердили о нашей «избранности») .Нас учили причинять боль и терпеть боль, лгать и лицемерить, скрывать свои истинные чувства и намерения , плести хитроумные интриги –только так Серый Сир может добиться высокого положения в Ордене и , может быть, даже стать Глашатаем Совета Тринадцати и личным секретарем Лорда-Провидца Критислика. Проживание с наставником-Провидцем ничем не лучше: пока ты с ним, ты в его полном распоряжении и он может сделать с тобой все, что захочет, даже продать в рабство.Ты и не представляешь, сколько страданий и жертв некоторым из нас пришлось пережить, прежде чем пройти Испытание и стать Провидцем!

-Что ж , в таком случае сообщайте мне, когда по вине Вашего божества у вас чешутся руки совершить очередное злодеяние и я помогу Вам справится с этим искушением,- спокойно ответил Пью.

-Только пожалуйста, не надо «лечить» меня молниями, от них у меня ожоги по всему телу,- взмолился Серый Сир.

-Не волнуйтесь, Провидец,- ответил волшебник,- Я всего лишь свяжу Вам руки до тех пор, пока желание совершить злодеяние не пройдет. А теперь пройдемте в хижину, я помогу Вам восстановить силы.

В хижине Пью дал Провидцу укрепляющий настой, а затем начал смазывать его ожоги заживляющей мазью. Всякий раз, когда пальцы целителя касались обожженной кожи, Танкуол вздрагивал и жаловался, что мазь очень сильно печет.

-Плакса-плакса ,-сварливо отвечал колдун ему в ответ, -Заварил кашу, а теперь не хочешь расхлебывать?Знаете, мне как-то в таверне рассказывали историю о девочке, которую наказала за что-то очень могущественная ведьма. Ребенок не мог спать ночью. Дело в том, закрывала глаза, как к ней прилетал демон на черных крыльях и жестоко терзал её, разумеется, во сне. Ни доктора, ни опытные знахари не могли вылечить девочку от страшного недуга, и лишь когда охотник на ведьм убил колдунью, проклявшую её, её страдания прекратились. Я думаю, что аналогичный случай произошел и с Вами. К сожалению, я не смог пока определить что за заклятие на Вас, но думаю, в скором времени я обнаружу его и смогу снять. Пока же я буду давать Вам успокаивающий настой утром и вечером. Благодаря ему Вы будете крепко спать и видеть прекрасные сны.

-Надеюсь, это будет не наркотик и не медленный яд- произнес Серый Сир подозрительно посмотрев в светящиеся глаза целителя..

Старый волшебник рассмеялся и нежно обнял его.

-Танкуолли, я желаю тебе только добра.Почему ты такой мнительный?-спросил Пью,- Это безобидная смесь лечебных трав. Прием этого средства не только избавит Вас от ночных кошмаров, но и поможет справиться с другими недостатками, к примеру с вспыльчивостью ,страхами и высокомерностью.

« Глупец! Настойки и зелья созданы для глупых людишек. Щепотка измельченного варп-камня-вот лучшее лекарство для скавена! Что же касается некоторых особенностей моего характера, то я наоборот, считаю их достоинствами»-подумал Танкуол и отправился в свою комнату искать свой любимый камень среди вещей.

Закончив обрабатывать ожоги на лапах и хвосте Провидца, Пью дал Танкуолу немножко отдохнуть после ужасной ночи , а затем они собрали вещи и отправились в путь.

-Куда мы идем?- спросил Танкуол, идя за колдуном след в след.

-Дойдем до моего тайного убежища в лесу, переждем там ночь-ответил синий крыс,- А там, куда боги укажут..


	7. Chapter 7

Часть 6. Костолом.

Тем временем Фредди и малютка Тим зашли в самую чащу огромного леса. Крошка Тим ныл от усталости и голода, больших запасов еды они с собой не взяли и Фредди не мог предложить, кроме орехов, съедобных грибов и ягод.Он боялся развести костер и приготовить жаркое: мало ли какой хищник может придти на дым и запах свежего мяса. Старожилы рассказывали,в этой части леса, в царстве сосен и древних елей, которые , может быть, даже помнят сотворение мира, происходят странные вещи: таинственные огоньки по ночам заманивают путников в гиблые места, слышатся шорохи и далеки вой волков, а у туманных берегов Сонной реки охотники видели оставшиеся от древних камни с рунами на мертвом языке-тот , кто к этим камням прикасался, исчезал навсегда.В старом лесу обитали не только волки с медведями , но и гораздо более крупные и страшные хищники, одного из которых когда-то убил основатель города N. Они обычно выходили на охоту с наступлением темноты, поэтому Фрэдди поторапливал Тима, надеясь достигнуть тайного убежища Старого Пью до заката.

Однако через некоторое время маленькой крысе начало казаться, что они заблудились: молодой подлесок был не знаком ему. Стрелка старого морского компаса вращалась беспорядочно, поэтому Фредди и Тиму оставлось полагаться лишь на собственный опыт и интуицию.

Неожиданно они услышали трещание ломающихся веток и крики испуганных птиц:по направлению к ним двигалось существо очень больших размеров. Крысенок и мальчик решили спрятаться в ложбинке у корней большого дерева : знакомство с медведем маленьким существам ни к чему.

Однако это оказался не медведь, а огромный крысоогр -Фредди узнал в нем телохранителя Серого Сира Танкуола. Из своего ненадежного укрытия крысенок и мальчик затаив дыхание, наблюдали за тем, как огромный монстр остановился, посмотрел по сторонам и понюхал воздух , а затем направился прямо в их сторону! У маленького крысенка душа ушла в пятки, однако он помнил об обещании своему хозяину защищать мальчика ценою собственной жизни и решил дать чудовищу последний, неравный бой. Он обнажил данный колдуном маленький кинжал и приготовился к атаке.Подойдя к дереву, у которого прятались Крошка Тим и Фрэдди , крысоогр слегка наклонился и протянул руку к ним, а Фредди приготовился ударить монстра если не в глаз, то хотя бы в чувствительную точку между пальцев, тем самым отвлеча его и дав Тиму шанс сбежать.

Но тут крысоогра позвали:

-Костолом!Ко мне!

Монстр развернулся и побежал в противоположную сторону. Узнав голос Серого Сира, мальчик с крысенком осторожно последовали за ним, держась на почтительном расстоянии.

-Что ты нашел такое занимательное в том ельнике?-ласково спросил Танкуол. Радостно урча, Костолом взял скавена своей огромной когтистой лапой и подняв высоко над землей, облизал своим большим влажным языком.

-Тише, тише...Я понимаю, что ты по мне очень соскучился,-Танкуол почистил одежду и шерсть от слюней крысоогра, затем погладил большой влажный нос,-Но пожалуйста, не надо выражать свою нежную любовь ко мне в присутстви других рэтменов. Полагаю, магистр Пью, Вы уже видели мою милую домашнюю зверушку-крысоогра Костолома, поэтому я не вижу необходимости представлять Вас друг другу. А теперь я бы хотел остаться наедине с моим телохранителем..всего на несколько минут.

-Не возражаю, -ответил Пью. Он подхватил Тима с крысенком и скрылся в соседнем ельнике.

Через несколько мгновений старый крыс и его спутники услышали довольное урчание Костолома и счастливый смех Провидца.

-Чем они там занимаются?-удивленно поднял брови Пью. Однако, через четверть часа Танкуол вместе с крысоогром присоединились к своим спутникам. Серый Сир поправлял свою одежду, а белая шерсть на руках выше запястий была влажной.

-Да, безусловно , мой Костолом-настоящее чудо,-удольтворенно произнес Серый Сир,-Иногда он доставляет своему хозяину настоящее удовольствие, вылизывая его своим шершавым языком...Хотите, он оближет и Вас , магистер Пью?

"Оближет прежде чем вкусно закусить тобой, синяя крыса!" -добавил про себя рогатый скавен.Хотя Серый Сир и старый волшебник помирились, Провидец никак не мог простить Пью то, что он подвесил его на дереве, чтобы скоромить грифам, как кусок падали. Воссоединившись с своим телохранителем, Костоломом, он подумывал о том, чтобы скормить старого морского волка Костолму в качестве награды. Интересно, в кого переселится его душа , лишившись тела? Было бы очен забавно наблюдать за могущественным волшебником в теле гномьего детенеша или миниатюрной крысы Фредди, но что, если

маг изберет "сосудом для души" могучего крысоогра. Удирать от неожиданно поумневшего и владеющего магией Костолома Серому Сиру совсем не хотелось, а поэтому этот коварный план так и не был реализован.

Затем Танкуол забрался на плечо своего телохранителя и предложил то же сделать Пью и уставлый старый крыс с удовольствием согласился. Все еще опасавшийся огромного "чудовища" Фредди сперва решил идти пешком, но потом понял , что угнаться за стремительно бегущим крысоогром невозможно и уцепился за его хвост.

Тем временем Провидец рассказывал о жизни и обычаях Серых Провидцев.

Начал он рассказ с описания их одежды.

-Одежда Избранников Рогатой Крысы состоит из нескольких слоев, которые защищают их от холода и непогоды,-повествовал он,-Вокруг чресел обычно обертывается лоскут белоснежной или расшитой магическими узорами ткани(руны на набедренной повязке обычно восхваляют Великую Крысу и желают её

обладателю совершить как можно больше любовных подвигов в земной жизни). Затем надевается нижняя рубашка , длиною до пят и расшитый мистическими знаками верхний балахон и плащ (или то, что от него осталось) .Обычно в гардеробе у Серого Сира есть несколько вариантов верхней одежды-праздничный, белого или серого цвета(иногда- бежевый ) с нашитыми алыми рунами и знаками Рогатой Крысы, повседневный ( может быть любого цвета, от темно-коричневого до нежно-розового и сиреневого) и траурный, черного цвета. Следует отметить, что магические руны и изображения на нашей одежде , а также татуировки не только украшают наше тело, но и защищают нас на поле боя от шальных стрел и предательских кинжалов, вроде "невидимой брони". Наши артефакты, а также посохи могут причинять боль нашим нежным пальчикам и ладошкам, поэтому руки мы обматываем тряпками (тоже заговоренными) бинтами или одеваем полуперчатки без пальцев.

-Однако заговоры не уберегли Вашу правую руку, Провидец,- отметил Пью,-Рыжий гном отрубил её своей мерзкой секирой.

- Но это была не обычная секира, а рунная-возразил Танкуол,поморщившись, словно от боли-Это оружие-мечта любого воина:она разрубит все, что угодно, даже драконью броню. Давайте больше не будем говорить об этом.

-Я тебя понимаю,-сочувственно произнес старый крыс и погладил Провидца по правому плечу.

-Большинство скавенов довольно неряшливы (например, чумные монахи носят по году одни и те же лохмотья, ни разу не постирав их, не вымывшись и даже не почистив шерсть), в то время как знатные скавены и Серые Провидцы следят за собой. Для большинства простых рэтменов мы подобны святым, всемогущим волшебникам, решающим судьбы сотни рэтменов и людей.Нас боятся и уважают. Если Серый Сир в ярости убьет варлорда или другого важного скавена в присутвии множества свидетелей, окружающие сочтут его смерть угодной Рогатой Крысе. Для Избранника Рогатой Крысы недопустимо появиться на проведи неаккуратно одетом или испачканном кровью убитых на алтаре жертв одеянии.

Некотрые из нас добавляют к своему образу "непобедимого волшебника и великого мудреца" дополнительные детали, например подводят глаза черным углем или красят когти на руках черным или фиолетовым варп-лаком. Что же касается оружия , то мы предпочитаем пользоваться магией, а также разнообразными ножами и кинжалами. В арсенале любого Провидца есть ритуальный нож для различных обрядов и жертвоприношений, сабля для ведения ближнего боя ( которую Вы, уважаемый магистр Пью, нахально присвоили себе. Не думаю, что краденое оружие принесет Вам удачу),

и маленький кинжальчик, который он носит под одеждой на груди. С последним я не расстаюсь никогда, даже когда принимаю ванну или ложусь в постель-мало ли что может потревожить отдых Провидца?

Когда умирает великий Провидец , его отпевают в Храме Рогатой Крысе, а затем бальзамируют тело и хоронят на кладбище Серых Сиров позади храма.Одна из легенд гласит , что в час Апокалипсиса все Провидцы восстанут из своих могил, чтобы вести Детей Рогатой Крысы в Последний Поход против угнетателей крысиного народа-людей, эльфов и гномов.

Хотя тела особо отличившихся Серых Сиров сохраняются в течении многих лет нетленными, многие Провидцы беспокоятся о том, как они будут выглядеть после смерти и заранее оплачивают услуги по бальзамированию.

-Интересно. А любите ли вы развлечения ?-спросил Крошка Тим

-Конечно-конечно! Скавены очень любят разнобразные соревнования и спортивные игры.-ответил Танкуол,- Самым абсурдными являются "гонки в паланкинах", в котором принимают участие варлорды, Серые Сиры и их носильщики. Суть состязания заключается

в том, чтобы как можно скорее принести носилки к финишу , не споткнувшись и не потеряв сидящего на них господина. Чтобы усложнить задачу, организаторы соревнований нередко устраивают на пути носильщиков разнообразные препятствия, вроде бревен, лестниц, канав с водой и горячей смолой( кое-кто бдует совсем не против , если высокопоставленный скавен упадет и сварится в кипятке) и другие преграды. Также телохранители Серых Провидцев соревнуются в фехтовании, метании ножей и...лести. В последнем побеждает тот, кто скажет своему господину самый красивый и необычный комплимент.При этом учитывается правдивость говорящего, к примеру чрезмерно раскормленный варлорд вряд ли оценит восхищение прекрасной сложенностью его фигуры.

-Ну вот, мы и пришли,- Пью слез с Костолома и подошел к одинокой горе, стоявшей в центре леса.Он провел костявой рукой по шершашовому камню, нащупывая какие-то знаки, затем произнес заклинание и каменная стена с глухим звуком отодвинулась, открывая вход в пещеру.

-Добро пожаловать в мой тихий уголок!.-с улыбкой произнес колдун,-Чувсивуйте себя как дома.

Серый Сир осторожно вошел внутрь пещеры, осматриваясь и принюхиваясь.

-Это необычная пещера...Я чувствую нити магической Силы, проходящие через её центр,-произнес он, затем взглянул на рисунки на стенах пещеры,- Это очень древнее место.Возможно, здесь когда-то было древнее капище.

-Да, каждый год я ухожу сюда, чтобы отдохнуть и подпитаться жизненной энергией,-ответил Пью,- Живу здесь неделю или две, а затем возвращаюсь в город. Фредди мне приносит еду и одежду.

-К сожалению, обитающая здесь Магия не подходит для скавенов,-Танкуол будто бы не слышал,о чем говорит колдун и продолжал свое рассуждение,- Но тем не менее она безопасна и пригодна для проживания. Мы остановимся здесь.

Время близилось к вечеру и Танкуол с Фредди отправились на охоту. Крысенок поймал несколько кроликов, а крысогр задрал целого оленя и принес его хозяину. Они развели костер в углубленнии для очага в полу пещеры и приготовили вкусный ужин.

Остатки оленьего мяса, которые не успел сожрать Костолом, запасливый старый крыс засушил и сложил в походную сумку.

Затем Пью достал из кармана крохотную книжечку в золотистом переплете, произнес несколько волшебных слов и книжечка увеличилась до размеров огромного фолианта с шелковой закладкой посередине. Это была та самая книга, которую старый маг изучал в хижине до появления грабителей и сейчас Пью раскрыл её на заложенном месте и продолжил чтение. Серый Сир Танкуол с большим интересом следил за тем, как маленький Тим карабкается по спине огромного Костолома вверх и вниз. В отличие от Фредди, который все еще опасался "кровожадного монстра", гномий детеныш совершенно не боялся и с удовольствием играл с крысоогром, который относился к этому как к дозволенной маленькому существу вольности и в ответ на заигрывания мальчика лишь снисходительно, мягко, снисходительно урчал.

"У каждого ребенка должен быть друг,-подумал Серый Сир,-А мой телохранитель любит , когда ему чешут спинку"

Неожиданно Костолом угрожающе рыкнул и поднял огромную лапу, желая раздавить назойливое насекомое: Крошка Тим по неосторожности сделал ему больно.

-Нет!-Танкуол поднял ладонь в запрещающем жесте. Но крысоогр двумя пальцами бережно снял мальчишку со спины и осторожно поставил его на землю.Затем грустно зарычал, будто извиняясь за грубость.

-Похоже, мой телохранитель считает малютку одним из моих сородичей,- проговорил Серый Сир,- Это, впрочем, не удивительно: когда прятался с Крошкой Тимом в кустах, я прижимал его к своей груди и кожа мальчика пропиталась моим запахом. Поэтому, когда детеныш ползал по спине крысоогра, он думал что это один из моих миньонов.Тем не менее, это очень интересный случай, ведь Костолом никого к себе , кроме меня и пак-мастера, вырастевшего его, не подпускает.

После этого Крошка Тим достал из кармана припрятанный мелок и начертил на полу пещеры большое поле для игры в крестики-нолики. Он предложил "дяде Ранди" сыграть и неожиданно, Серый Сир согласился.

Как не старался Танкуол,как не хитрил, но проиграл малышу две партии из трех.

"Почему я всегда проигрываю гномам?-злился рогатый скавен,-На поле сражения все зависит от смекалки командующего армией и благосклонности к нему Рогатой Крысы..Но проиграть в глупую игру какому-то сопляку? Позор!" Он доиграл последнюю партию, а затем, позевывая , отправился дремать у мохнатого живота своего телохранителя Костолома. Старый крыс, выучив еще одно заклинание, тоже лег спать , а крысенок Фредди уже давно посапывал, устроившись на охапке сена в укромном уголке пещеры. Только Крошке Тиму почему-то не спалось. Низкие своды пещеры, казалось давили на привычного к подземельям гнома со всех сторон, а каменный пол был холодным, шероховатым и очень неудобным для сна. Костер давно догорел и мальчику казалось, что в окружившей его полной темноте затаился ледящий страх. Посчитав овец и так и не уснув, Крошка Тим разбудил Танкуола.

- В чем дело?-в отличие от гномьего детеныша, Серый Сир прекрасно спал и был недоволен тем, что его разбудили.

-Дядя Рэнди, здесь что-то не так..-встревоженно прошептал ребенок.

Танкуол внимательно осмотрел пещеру, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию своих друзей.Все было тихо.

-Тим, тебе нечего бояться,-успокоил он мальчика,- Пока мой телохранитель Костолом охраняет нас от незваных гостей и ночных хищников мы можем спать спокойно.

-Дядя Рэнди..-Тим прижался к груди Провидца,-В этой пещере кто-то есть..

Помня о своем долге как хорошего воспитателя, Серый Сир обнял мальчика и погладил его по голове.

- Здесь никого нет , кроме нас,-заключил он,- В пещере абсолютно безопасно, если не считать странного запаха из того дальнего угла...Погоди, погоди, что еще за запах?

Принюхавшись, Серый Сир определил сладковатый, дурманящий газ, наполнявший пещеру и понял, что они попали в ловушку.

-Это "Сон в летнюю ночь", тайное оружие клана Эшин!-воскликнул Провидец,-Они усыпили нас для того чтобы беспрепятственно похитить или убить нас! Тим, немедленно разбуди Магистра Пью и принеси мне все оружие, какое найдешь в дорожных сумках!

Несмотря на то, что Тим изо всех сил тряс старого крыса за плечи и дергал за толстый хвост , тот даже не открыл глаза, а лишь глубоко вздохнул , лениво отмахнулся и перевернулся на другой бок.

-Пробудись-пробудись , Костолом!-отчаянно кричал Провидец,- Великая опасность-опасность угрожает нам!

Но крысогр,который должен был охранять их покой, по прежнему спал глубоким сном невинного младенца.

-На кусочки тебя разрежу , безмозглая животина! -выругался Танкуол и сердито пнул телохранителя ногой.

Тут один из больших камней в дальнем углу отодвинулся и из подземного хода вылез Скаррз Чернозуб а вместе с ним и вся его банда. Как только Тим увидел убийцу своего отца, он яростно закричал и с обнаженным кинжалом бросился первым в бой. Услышав древний боевой клич гномов(Тим узнал его от своего отца, Туомаса), Костолом открыл глаза и встав на ноги, угрожающе зарычал.Проснулись и Пью с Фредди.

-Тысяча акул!-вскричал старый пират, хватая саблю, лежавшую у него в изголовье. Взмахнув посохом, маг выпустил в нападавших разбойников несколько струй холодного огня и тела нескольких из них загорелись и в панике они бежали прочь из пещеры.Телохранитель Танкуола, Костолом, растоптал одного из нападавших, второго схватил огромной лапой и зубами разорвал на части, а третьего немилосердно швырнул об стену. Крысенок Фредди забрался на стену , прыгнул на спину огромной черной крысе и вонзил ей меж лопаток свой маленький кинжал.Крыса жалобно запищала от боли и через несколько мгновений испустила дух. Это была та самая черная крыса, которая шпионила за колдуном и старым гномом в библиотеке. В центре пещеры сцепились меж собой Танкуол и глава банды головорезов Скаррз Чернозуб. После серии отбитых атак разбойника, Серому Сиру удалось серьезно ранить своего противника выпущенными из своей механической руки "когтями"и прижать его к стене. Танкуол хотел вонзить в злодея свой кинжал, но тут из рукава Скаррза вывалился маленький вонючий шарик-миниатюрная газовая бомба. Серый Сир вдохнул сонный газ и упал ничком, выронив оружие.

-До встречи на Судилище Тринадцати, Ужасный Серый Сир Танкуол!-прошептал Скаррз перед тем, как его грудь пронзила зеленая искра из варп-ружья.

-Серый Сир Танкуол, очнитесь! Очнитесь!-кто -то тер морду Серого Провидца тряпкой, смоченной в какой-то жидкости с резким запахом и Танкуол неохотно открыл алые глаза.

Его рогатая голова покоилась на коленях у целителя Пью, а рядом с ним сидел скавен в защитном костюме техномага. Маска и защитные очки , защищающие его органы дыхания во время боя, сейчас была сняты и Серый Сир мог видеть его покрытую коричневой шерстью морду с умными черными глазами, порванным в драке ухом , маленьким черным носиком и нелепо торчащими во все стороны усами. Руки техномага со следами химических ожогов были замотаны тряпками, а на спине у него был баллон с варп-жидкостью и батереями питания для оружия.

Серый Сир лениво поднялся на ноги и оперся на поданый ему деревянный посох.

-Мастер Танкуол! Вы проснулись!-воскликнул скавен-техномаг и пал ниц. Он попытался поцеловать ступни Провидца, но Танкуол оттолкнул его.

-Магистр Пью, позвольте Вам представить Сниззка, ученика прославленного Икита Клешни -произнес Танкуол,- Сниззк- технический гений и великолепный алхимик.Именно он изготовил для меня механическую руку, почти в точь-точь такую же, как и у его учителя!

-Я счастлив работать для Вас, о всемогущий Серый Сир Танкуол!-произнес техномаг, вновь ударившись лбом об пол так, что из его глаз посыпались звезды,- Я- Ваш самый преданный поклонник! Вы для меня подобны богу!Вы- Светоч Веры, Мессия , ведущий многострадальный народ скавенов к счастью , процветанию и вечной славе!

Техномаг вновь стукнулся лбом об пол , а затем вновь попытался поцеловать ступню Избранного Рогатой Крысой и на этот раз Танкуол позволил ему это сделать: очень уж ему льстило сравнение себя любимого со светочем.

-Не сотвори себе кумира,-пробормотал Пью старинное изречение.

-Еще один такой удар башкой об землю и у него будет шишка-шишка!,-заметил Фредди. После долгого общения с Танкуолом крысенок стал разговаривать на скавенский манер, считая это модным.

-Мес-сия,-Серый Сир повторил понравившееся ему слово , пробуя его на вкус,- Мессия. Надо будет включить это слово в тексты своих проповедей. Ладно, Сниззк, хватит лизать мои ноги , лучше расскажи, что нового в Подземном Мире!

-Скриттар, Герольд Совета Тринадцати очень сердит на Вас, за то, что Вы провалили последнюю операцию,-произнес техномаг дрожащим голосом,- Он объявил Вас и всех, кто работал на Вас, вне закона.Теперь ассасины клана Эшшин ищут и убивают Ваших агентов, о несравненный! Вы-нежеланный гость не только в Скавенгнили, но и во всех крупных городах Подземной Империи . Скриттар убедил Первого Лорда Критислика в Вашей ереси и клятвопреступничестве.Он посоветовал ему назначить большую-большую награду тому, кто доставит Вас , живым или мертвым в его застенки!

Серый Сир слушал доклад своего лучшего техномага, прикрыв глаза и задумавшись.

"Похоже, вредный старик понял, что трон под ним зашатался.Он знает, что мне в последней битве удалось захватить очень важный артефакт и он поможет мне наконец-то победить его в поединке и занять его место-думал Провидец,-Теперь мне понятно , почему Скаррз и его банда несколько раз нападали на нас. Они хотели получить за меня выкуп!"

-Любопытно,-произнес Танкуол,- Если адепты клана Эшшин ищут и убивают всех моих миньонов, то как тебе, удалось выжить, Сниззк? И уж не пришел ли ты ко мне только затем, чтобы связать и доставить в Скавенгниль?

-Что Вы, что Вы, о мудрейший из волшебников!Как Вы могли такое подумать о своем преданнейшем слуге? Чудом сбежав от убийц из клана Эшшин, я разыскивал Вас целых три недели , чтобы предупредить о грозящей Вам опасности! И я, Сниззк Мокрый Хвост, готов защищать Вас ценою собственной жизни!

Танкуол грустно улыбнулся.

-Я рад это слышать. Было время и ты ходил за мной по пятам, восхищаясь каждым сказанным мною словом , записывал мои изречения на пергамент ,пока я не рассержусь и не выставлю вон... -приказал Провидец.

-Танкуол, нам нужно уходить. Одному из нападавших бандитов удалось сбежать и он может вернутся с подмогой..-произнес Пью.

Танкуол вздохнул и забрался на плечо к Костолому.

-Вперед!-устало приказал он.

-Сюда, хозяин!-произнес Сниззк, освещая подземный ход зеленоватым кристаллом.


	8. Chapter 8

Часть 7. Рассказ Танкуола.

Итак, несмотря на усталость и бессонную ночь, Танкуол И Пью вновь забрались к Костолому на плечи и отправились в путь.

Чтобы не уснусть и не упасть с плеч своего телохранителя, рогатый Провидец продолжил рассказывать истории и легенды о своем Ордене.

-Раз в год глава нашего прославленного Ордена, Лорд-Провидец Критислик собирает всех Провидцев в своей Башне в Скавенгнили. После торжественного молебна в храме Рогатой Крысы все Провидцы проходят в Главный Зал, где стоят несколько рядов стульев и скамеек , а также трон для главы Ордена и кресло для его помощника и секретаря Скриттара. Последним ( как и положено важной персоне, с небольшим опозданием) появляются Скриттар с большой пачкой пергаментов(он будет записывать все , что говорит Критислик) и сам Первый Лорд. Когда они входят, все находящиеся в зале Провидцы встают и преколняют колени.Они остаются стоять на коленях до тех пор, пока Первый Лорд не займет свой трон в центре зала и не разрешит им подняться и занять свои места. Иногда к Лорду-Провидцу присоединяется Хранитель Храма Лорд Бурр, который обычно уходит, не дождавшись конца первой части заседания.

После вступительных слов Критислика и пламенной речи Глашатая Тринадцати Скриттара Провидцы начинают отчитываются перед главой ордена о деяниях, совершенных во славу Великой Крысы за прошедший год. Кристислик каждого внимательно выслушивает и иногда задает уточняющие вопросы. Те, к кому в прошедшем году Рогатая Крыса была не очень благосклонна, зачитывают свои доклады ближе к концу собрания, когда уставший от слушания Первый Лорд начинает потихоньку засыпать в своем кресле.

После выступления последнего Серого Сира обычно делают 30-минутный перерыв, во время которого адепты нашего Ордена общаются друг с другом, обсуждают последние политические новости, обедают (кулинары лорда Критислика готовят удивительно вкусные блюда из лучших сортов сыра) и любуются зажигательными танцами самок в полупрозрачных одеждах из лучших гнезд Размножения Скавенгнили.

После фуршета Критислик подводит итоги прошедшего года, поощряет наиболее отличившихся Серых Сиров и ругает тех, кто провалил миссии , возложенные на него Советом Тринадцати. Затем решаются и обсуждаются организационные вопросы, в частности, принятие новых адептов, передача учеников под опеку наставников, которые будут обучать их основам магии и многое другое.

Обсуждая тот или иной важный вопрос, Избранники Рогатой Крысы часто спорят друг с другом, нередко дело доходит и до настоящей драки. Вообще, Серые Сиры очень темпераментны. Каждый из них настолько уверен в собственной правоте и компетентности, что не желает признавать никакого альтернативного мнения. Поэтому, стоит им собраться в группу более чем по двое, как они тут же начинают жаркую дискуссию. Поэтому лорд Критислик собирает Орден лишь раз в год.

-А сколько всего Серых Пророков в вашем ордене?-спросил Пью

-Сейчас около 120 Избранников Великой Крысы, не считая учеников и новообращенных. Но , согласно хроникам, во времена расцвета нашего великого Ордена их число достигало 500.

Поскольку магия и холодное оружие в Зале Заседаний Ордена запрещены, Провидцы бьют друг друга посохами, царапают друг друга когтями и кусают зубами. Во время очередной баталии Первый Лорд обычно сохраняет нейтралитет и лишь возмущенно стучит на сцепившихся меж собой подчиненных посохом да уговаривает их "примирится" и вернутся на свои места. Впрочем, однажды принявший слишком большую дозу варп-табака Критислик с большим интересом наблюдал за дракой Серого Сира Мортимера и Серого Провидца Вистара, а затем азартно воскликнул "Сквиик-сквииик! Давай-давай Мортимер!Забодай этого дурака-глупца рогами!Сквииик!" Это смутило обеих Серых Сиров и они прекратили драку, вернувшись на свои места. Чтобы Провидцы в ходе сражений серьезно не покалечили друг друга и не переломали мебель в Зале Заседаний , за троном у Критислика стоят ведра с холодной водой и по его команде стражники охлаждают пыл Избранников Рогатой Крысы, обливая их. Однажды эта традиция привела к настоящей трагедии. Кто-то заменил воду в ведрах кислотой и, в результате неудачной попытки Лорда-Провидца успокоить драчунов Серые Сиры получили серьезные ожоги. Один из них скончался тут же на месте, а второго немедленно унесли в Скавенгнильский госпиталь, где он находится и по настоящее время.Кислота обожгла 58% тела пострадавшего, включая глаза и губы, поэтому Серый Сир Лайм не может ни видеть, ни говорить, а питается через подсоединенные к его телу трубки.

-А вот и ужин , уважаемые коллеги! развеселился Серый Пророк Вистар, однако никто не засмеялся его грубой шутке. Все были очень, очень напуганы произошедшим.

Критислик вынужден был спешно завершить собрание и готовится к поспешным похоронам погибшего Серого Пророка , проводившихся за казенный счет .

С тех пор стражники проверяют жидкость в ведрах за троном Критислика во избежание повторения трагедии.

Кто и зачем совершил это ужасное преступление, остается по-прежнему неизвестным.Это не мог быть Вистар, который не только не присутствовал на первой части , но и с опозданием явился на вторую часть заседания, за что и получил строгий выговор от Лорда -Провидца. Врагов у убитого почти не было, а Вистар , при всей его вредности, не испытывал неприязни к Лайму и погибшему Серому Сиру. Убийство Серого Сира считается страшным грехом и Великая Крыса обязательно воздаст за гибель своего возлюбленного чада. Лишь асассины из Клана Эшшин , скавены, погубившие свою душу, решаются на такое тяжкое злодеяние. Однако Повелитель Распада и глава клана Эшин лорд Сник в ответ на запрос Критислика заявил , что его подручные не получали заказов ни на одного из присутствовавших в зале Провидцев, а Мастер Смерти Сникч в это время находился в отъезде.Есть предположение, что в этом темном деле был замешан лорд Бурр, который зачем-то остался на вторую часть заседания.

Каждый Провидец, который достиг больших достижении в магии и военном деле, может носит титул Великого. Например, мой коллега Великий Серый Сир Неммерле настолько увлекся изучением древних гробниц и Погребального Культа, что со временем и сам стал похож на живого мертвеца.Его уродливая морда скрыта под костяной маской, иссиня-черный балахон будто бы соткан из мрака, а пропитанные особым раствором бинты(именно Неммерле привез в Скавенгниль моду на бальзамирование) предохраняют тело Провидца от тления и паразитов. Провидцы Ордена шепотом передают легенду о том, как молодой Неммерле совершил путешествие в мрачный Нагашиззар, чтобы выведать у некромантов секрет вечной жизни и чудом спасся от гнева духа Нагаша. Было ли это на самом деле или это всего лишь миф, придуманный Провидцами, но простые скавены и новообращенные бояться его больше, чем самого Первого Лорда Критислика. Его самое сильное заклинание- "Костяной дракон" создает из останков убитых союзников и врагов огромного монстра!

-Когда я был молод и очень глуп, я интересовался черной магией ..Я вызывал из Потустороннего разных существ...-вспомнил Пью,-Но однажды призванный мною Извне дух попытался завладеть моей душой и телом..и ему это почти удалось...После этого я закончил шутить с демонами и перешел к изучению менее рискованной стихийной магии и целительству..Но у меня хватило ума не заключать сделки с Богом Хаоса и не продавать ему душу, хотя предложения были очень, очень заманчивые..Хотя для реализации некоторых своих целей я прибегают к их заклинаниям, все же я преподчитаю с ними не связываться. Кстати, мои любимые птички-подарок от одного из демонов Тзинча, разумеется, небезвозмездный.

-Воняет же от Повелителя Мертвых , как из разрытой могилы- даже Вонючка (Чумной Лорд Скролк) морщит нос, разговаривая с ним! Для подпитки себя любимого энергией Неммерле высасывает жизненную силу из других живых существ, поэтому растения рядом с ним чахнут, а скавены, людишки и животные чувствуют себя дискомфортно. Посох у него сделан из хребта какого-то кхемрийского фараона, а охраняют его двое не-мертвых клановых крысы, которые выполнят любое его указание , даже если он прикажет им бросится в огонь.

-А Неммерле не пытался претендовать на место одного из Повелителей Распада? Некроманты, как правило, очень властолюбивы и жадны до богатств и разных артефактов,- спросил Пью.

-Нет, ему политические интриги и борьба за власть не интересны. Точно также ,как

и отношения с противоположным полом- Великому Неммерле, Повелителю Мертвых, познавшему тайны жизни и смерти, все это кажется ненужной суетой. Но, даже если Костяная Фея(так мы его прозвали за странную любовь к косточкам и драгоценностям давно умерших царей) пожелает стать одним из Повелителей Распада, в Зал Заседаний Совета Тринадцати ему не войти: только истово верующий в Рогатую Крысу скавен может занять место в Совете. А Неммерле уважает свой Погребальный Культ больше, чем Ту, Что Грызет, считая что он дает своим адептам больше возможностей.

К счастью, нам не придется соревноваться с этим опасным Серым Сиром в магии: в знойных пустынях Неехары Повелитель Мертвых вместе с кланом Мордкин сражается против легионов Царей Гробниц Кхемри за магические книги и артефакты, принадлежавшие Сеттре, Нагашу и другим знаменитым личам..Его резиденция находится рядом с Кладбищем Серых Провидцев в Скавенгнили.

А вот Серый Провидец Мортимер , владеющей смертоносной магией Крови, вполне может повстречаться нам на пути. В нашем Ордене ему нет равных в коварстве и жестокости, с которой он расправляется с

пленниками и неугодными ему скавенами. Перед тем, как отправится в пыточную, Мортимер меняет свой изумрудно-зеленый балахон и бирюзовый пояс на мясницкий фартук, маску и резиновые перчатки. В этом одеянии Провидец напоминает древнее языческое божество. Его боевое знамя сшито из человеческой кожи и расписано кровью, а больше всего ему на свете нравятся изощренные пытки и убийства. Жертвами его жестокости становятся не только пленные эльфы и людишки, но и его подчиненные. Как-то в гневе он отрубил палец своему секретарю ножом для жертвоприношений. Своего казначея, которого подозревал в краже денег и драгоценностей он в лютый мороз окунул в ледяную прорубь. После этой процедуры казначей заболел воспалением легких и через несколько дней умер. Мортимер не сделал ничего для того, чтобы вылечить его или как-то облегчить его страдания, считая его болезнь и смерть вполне заслуженной.

Злые языки шепчутся, что Мортимер тайно присягнул Богу Крови Кхорну, так как в его логове постоянно льется кровь невинных жертв, однако на самом деле причина его жестокости кроется в его далеком прошлом...В юности Визкит был обычным скавеном с маленькими рожками и снежно-белым мехом и до того, как он стал учеником одного из Серых Провидцев, он не был склонен к насилию.

Однако его наставник возиться с юным учеником совсем не хотел и продал его одному человечишке-ученому, Раену, в обмен на важный для Серого Сира артефакт и варп -камень.

Доктор медицины Раен считал скавенов чем-то средним между человеком и крысой, а потому идеальным материалом для своих исследований. Он переименовал свою новую "лабораторную крысу" и дал ему приятное человеческому уху имя- Мортимер. Следы жестоких экспериментов и шрамы от хирургических операций до сих пор сохранились на почти бесшерстном теле Мортимера.(Серый Сир лишился шерсти в результате введения ему неизвестного химического вещества и с тех пор очень сильно мерзнет зимой)

Однако именно благодаря проводившимся на нем опытам, он овладел уникальным видом колдовства, который позволяет ему творить заклинания даже с блокирующим магию ошейником на шее. Эта особенность помогла ему сбежать из проклятой лаборатории.

В одну из ночей он создал куклу человека, чистившего клетки и приносившего лабораторным животным еду , с помощью которой он мог управлять его движениями, как ярморочный фокусник-марионеткой и причинять ему боль и страдания. Таким образом он заставил этого человека открыть его клетку, а затем убил. Перед своим уходом Мортимер выпустил из вивария всех томившихся там животных и взорвал ненавистную ему лабораторию.

Волею случая я нашел Серого Провидца в канализации, серьезно раненного и молившего меня о помощи. Чувство милосердия не чуждо даже такому как я, а в тот день я был в очень хорошем расположении духа. Я отнес несчастного в свою нору и велел своему лекарю исцелить его. После того, как Мортимер почувствовал себя немного лучше, он рассказал мне пугающую историю о предательстве своего наставника и ужасах, пережитых им в плену у мерзких людишек.

Данная информация была весьма для меня полезной, ведь его быший наставник был моим соперником с безупречной репутацией. Я решил привести Мортимер на Собрание Серых Провидцев, которое проводилось через несколько дней.

Как только мой оппонент увидел моего спутника, он побледнел, посерел и спрятался на дальнем ряду в зале заседаний. Дело в том, что вернувшись в Скавенгниль, наставник Мортимера сочинил историю о том, как во время выполнения очередного задания Совета Тринадцати на него и ученика напали охотники-крысоловы и его ученика убили, а ему опытному Провидцу, единственному удалось спастись.

Глава Ордена тогда не поверил старому пройдохе, а отослал на дальние рубежи Подземной Империи с секретной миссией. Учеников он больше ему не доверял.

Теперь же, когда Критислик выслушал из моих уст подлинную историю, он сурово посмотрел на бывшего наставника и , неожиданно тот упал без чувств. Когда наш целитель Серый Сир Сессил осмотрел его, оказалось, что у него случился сердечный удар. Несмотря на попытки нашего целителя Сессила и его друзей спасти Провидца,скавен умер, так и не придя в сознание. Первый Лорд провозгласил, что Рогатая Крыса наказала предателя, отдавшего Её дитя гадким людишкам и поручил заботу о молодом Провидце Мортимере мне.

Тем временем, доктор Раен отстроил свою лабораторию заново и продолжил разыскивать "сбежавшее животное", чтобы продолжить свои эксперименты. Желание глупого человечишки сбылось : он действительно встретился с Мортимер, но теперь экспериментатор и подопытная крыса поменялись ролями. Серому Провидцу было приятно видеть своего мучителя, забившегося в угол и дрожавшего от страха и осознания того, что пощады не будет. Поначалу Раен попытался договорится с Серым Сиром и уговорить его вернутся к нему: ученый считал, что после всех опытов Мортимер не сможет выжить вне стен лаборатории, без необходимого наблюдения и медицинского ухода.

В ответ Мортимер жестоко избил его, а затем приступил к пыткам .

В течении нескольких дней Серый Сир измывался над несчастным человечишкой ( в частности, заставил его съесть написанный труд об опытах о скавенах) , а затем отдал в объятия "железной девы".

Во время казни Морти сидел рядом с саркофагом и наслаждался стонами и криками умирающего доктора Раена.Это было самым лучшим, что он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни (не считая моей игры на скрипке)

Тоже самое он сделал с ассистентом , помогавшим ученому в наиболее сложных опытах и его семьей. Череп того, кого больше всего ненавидел в жизни , Мортимер сохранил и иногда с ним шутливо разговаривает. Говорят , в этом черепе обитает душа самого Раена.

-Бедное , бедное создание,-проговорил Пью,- Я тоже когда-то попал в лапы к одному безумному ученому и понимаю, что пришлось пережить этому рэтмену..

-Да, мне тоже жаль его-ответил Танкуол,-Во время экспериментов ученые повредили мозг молодого Провидца, поэтому Мортимер мыслит и говорит весьма своеобразно. Все обитатели Старого Света для него делятся на три категории: "жестокие угнетатели" -людишки, "избранные"-скавены и крысы, достойные лучшей жизни на поверхности и его-"Великого Освободителя и Мудреца", героя о котором сложат легенды. К примеру, он люто ненавидит ученых человечишек и магиков, считая науку привилегией скавенов . Он полагает, что в новом обществе(которое построят Дети Рогатой Крысы на месте Старого Света) люди будут истреблены, а представителям порабощенных народов будет запрещено заниматься наукой и магией, а также получать образование. Лишь знатным скавенам из могущественных кланов будет дозволено заниматься научными исследованиями и изобретательством.

-Он забывает о том, что многие идеи и изобретения скавены заимствовали у людей и гномов,-возразил Пью.

-Да, не только позаимствовали , но и многие из них превратили в смертоносные машины, перемалывающие наших врагов в фарш,- ответил Танкуол,- Мортимер утвержждает , что оплодотворил за свою жизнь более 500 самочек, однако с дамами из своего гарема он обращается как хулиган: кусает , щипает, порет розгами-ффрр, как грубо!Неудивительно, что они избегают общения с ним .

-Дядя Рэнди, а что такое оплодотворение?-спросил Крошка Тим. Оказалось, что мальчик давно не спит и с интересом слушает их разговор.Кончик носа Избранного Рогатой Крысы порозовел. Еще никому не удавалось смутить Провидца таким простым, но деликатным вопросом.

"Уж не шпионит ли детеныш в пользу гномов?"-мелькнуло в рогатой голове Серого Сира. Однако Танкуол прогнал эту мысль прочь.

-Мы поговорим об этом, когда у тебя борода вырастет,- отмахнулся Провидец. Он не хотел рассказывать ребенку о том, что происходит между ним и самкой.

-Всему свое время,-улыбнулся старый синий крыс,- Настанет день и ты откроешь для себя чудесную раковину, которую хранит любая женщина..Спи.

Затем Пью произнес сонное заклятие, однако мальчишка не заснул.

-Любопытно, моя магия на него не действует,-проговорил колдун,- Мое заклятие в миг усыпило моего слугу, а мальчик и глаз не сомкнул..Занятно.

-Моя заклинание тоже не подействовало, ответил Танкуол, - Может быть, он нейтрален к воздействию магии? Я читал в древних гримуарах, что такие существа рождаются раз в тысячу лет.

Серый Сир хотел проверить свою гипотезу, но Пью запретил проводить на мальчике какие-либо эксперименты. Поэтому рогатый скавен вернулся к повествованию об ужасном Сером Сире Мортимер, прозванного недругами Лабораторной Крысой, Алым Закатом, Кровавым Провидецем и Бесноватым Сиром.

-Пожалуй, единственными созданиями , которые чувствуют себя комфортно в норе Мортимера, это белые крысы , "освобожденные" из заточения у ученых и магиков,-продолжил Танкуол,-Они считаются "священными грызунами" в его доме и им в его жилище позволено делать все: воровать еду с кухни, бродить по обеденным столам во время трапезы, забираться к нему на спинку трона , спать с ним в одной постели...Даже на Собрание Ордена он приходит с ручной крысой на плече. Мортимер говорит, что их попискивание приятно успокаивает- любой скавен понимает язык "своих меньших братьев" и может разговаривать с ними .Он любит нежно поглаживая спинку одной из своих питомиц, сидящих у него на руке во время приема гостей в тронном зале.

Белые крысы сопровождают Провидца и в военных походах: маленькие и юркие, они проникают в тыл вражеской армии, первыми узнавая все секреты и планы. В отчаянной ситуации Мортимер может использовать их и как смертников : грызуны с прикрепленной к их спинкам бомбам замедленного действия забираются под вражеские пушки, боевые машины и другие важные для врагов скавенов объекты.В кульминационный момент битвы происходит оглушительный взрыв. Таким образом , противник лишается преимущества в вооружении и армия Мортимера выигрывает битву.

Вернувшись в Скавенгниль, Мортимер горюет по погибшим ради его победы питомцам и играет реквием на старом органе, позаимствованном им в одной из церквей.

Несмотря на странности и скверный характер у Мортимера выросли рожки-и не одна пара, а целых две! Это знак особой благосклонности Рогатой Крысы к Провидцу . Члены Ордена уважают Мортимер, а его радикальные взгляды очень нравятся Главе Ордена Кристислику. Первый Лорд удостоил его логово своим посещением и подарил Кровавому Провидцу большую белую крысу по кличке Маджента: "Может быть, она когда-нибудь спасет твою жизнь". Некоторые из Провидцев завидуют карьере молодого Сира и считают, что ему суждено принять пост Главы Ордена у Лорда-Провидца Критислика.

По крайней мере, если Мортимер не станет одним из Повелителей Распада, то займет пост второго Глашатая Совета Тринадцати. Старый Скриттар давно просит дать ему помощника, с которым он разделит свой нелегкий труд.

-Танкуолли, а вы с Мортимером не соперничайте?-спросил Пью.

-Нет-нет,- улыбнился Танкуол,- Иногда я спрашиваю себя: правильно ли я поступил тогда, помогая ему? Не создал ли я себе будущего врага , не совершил ли роковую ошибку? . Пока у Морти не было своей норы, он жил в моей обители, помогая проводить эксперименты и кое-чему обучаясь у меня . Я не только спас ему жизнь но и помог занять достойное место в ордене. Так что Мортимер никогда не перейдет мне дорогу, он не осмелится пойти против своего благодетеля. Мортимер сделает все ради меня. Он-один из немногих,кому можно доверять в нашей организации.Я буду счастлив видеть его одним из Глашатаев Повелителей Распада, он по заслужил этот титул.

-Дядя Рэнди, а у Мортимера есть ученики?-спросил Крошка Тим.

-К сожалению, вспыльчивость и нетерпеливость , а также слабое здоровье не позволяют Морти иметь своих учеников-ответил Серый Сир,-Но зато Мортимер с благословления Первого Лорда основал организацию "Освобождение". В неё принимают юных скавенов -детенышей, которые в будущем станут основой его победоносной армии.Когда же я пожелал иметь свою личную армию, Критислик вспомнил мое поражение в Нульне и отказал.

-Любопытно.А скавены с хорошим характером в Вашем Ордене есть?-спросил Пью.

-Нет,пожалуйста , Магистр Пью, не думайте, что Серый Орден-это группа безумцев, служащих Рогатой Крысе,-рассмеялся Танкуол,-К примеру, Серая Ясновидящая Тар сохраняет спокойствие в любой ситуации.

- Ясновидящая? Неужели самки принимают участие в социальной жизни?-удивился старый крыс.

-Леди Тар-исключение из правил,-ответил Танкуол,-Однажды у Серого Сира Вэллиана родилась чудесная малышка с серой шерстью и маленькими рожками на голове. Детеныш так понравился Вэллиану, что он не стал её отдавать в Логово Размножения, а стал готовить к сдаче Экзамена на Провидца.Затем он представил её Совету Тринадцати.Первый Лорд был очень удивлен, когда узнал, что претендентка прошла Испытание. Рогатая Крыса избрала своей посланницей самочку, погубив остальных трех кандидатов. Это был нонсенс! Глава Ордена оказался в очень сложном положении: с одной стороны, он должен был исполнить волю Той, Что Грызет, с другой- ни одного Серого Провидца-Самки в истории Ордена не было и Критислик считал , что это ни к чему хорошему не приведет.Остальные Повелители Распада тихо посмеивались над попавшим в неловкую ситуацию Лордом-Провидцем. В уставе Ордена, принятом в древние времена, сказано, что стать Серым Сиром может любой скавен, прошедший Испытание!Разумеется , самый первый Лорд-Провидец, писавший его с благословления самой Великой Крысы, и не предполагал , что особь женского пола когда-нибудь станет Провидицей, ведь до сих пор самки использовались как "биологический сосуд" для размножения и не покидали ни Гнезд Размножения, ни гаремов Варлордов и Серых Сиров. В конце концов, Критислик, скрепя сердце, принял Тар в Орден при условии, что никто, кроме нескольких Повелителей Распада не узнает о том, кем является Тар на самом деле.В противном случае ей предстоит гнить в Скавенгнильской тюрьме до конца своих дней.Для того, чтобы скрыть свою половую принадлежность, Тар приходилось носить под одеждой специальный корсет и пользоваться очень сильными духами. Однако, несмотря на принятые предосторожности, её секрет все же был раскрыт. Один из влиятельных варлордов узнал об этой тайне и пожелал получить Тар в свой гарем как экзотическую диковинку. Критислик одобрил его решение (он был счастлив вылечится от "головной боли" ) и вызвал Серую Ясновидящую в Башню Серого Ордена. Он и варлорд поставили перед ней выбор между жизнью в гареме и пожизненным заключением в темнице. Тар не выбрала ни тот, ни другой вариант. Она не хотела жить в "золотой клетке" и рожать варлорду детенышей. Она выпрыгнула в окно и плавно спустилась вниз на "Волшебной Паутинке" ( заклинание полета, придуманное её отцом) и , аки ассассин из клана Эшшин , побежала по крышам к трущобам города.Слуги Критислика и варлорда шли по её следам.

Вечером она постучалась в дверь моей Башни , прося об убежище. В качестве оплаты за ночлег она принесла мне магический артефакт, принадлежавший их семье и, конечно же, я согласился разместить Серого Провидца в потайной комнате рядом с гаремом. Когда кланкрысы варлорда ворвались в мой дом, разыскивая её, я прогнал их прочь.

Затем я вернулся в свою лабораторию, размышляя о какой "нечестивице и блуднице" идет речь. Я заглянул в спальню к Тар. Серая Ясновидящая спала на ложе из сена и соломы, укрывшись одеялом. Затем я изучил одежду, сложенную рядом с ней. Верхний балахон и мантия пахли цветочными духами, но нижняя рубашка и странный кожаный доспех (тогда я озадачился, для чего же он нужен Серому Сиру) пахли готовой к размножению самочкой и похоже, что этот запах был её собственным. Заинтригованный, я очень осторожно поднял одеяло со спящего Провидца и к своему удовольствию, обнаружил восемь маленьких холмиков, украшенных нежными розовыми бутончиками, сквик-сквик!Один из этих очаровательных бутонов я даже успел поцеловать, прежде чем Тар проснулась и попыталась заколоть меня своим кинжалом. Несмотря на мои извинения и уговоры остаться хотя бы до утра(одной опасно гулять по ночному городу) , Серая Ясновидящая незамедлительно покинула мое гостеприимное жилище .Сейчас она живёт около дальних рубежей Подземной Империи и зарабатывает на жизнь изготовлением различных ядов и зелий для кланов Эшшин и Скрайр, в чем, стоит признать, ей нет равных. Иногда я навещаю её в скромной обители, чтобы попить травяного чаю с кексами(она великолепный кулинар!), пополнить запас зелий и обменяться с Провидицей последними новостями и слухами.

Иногда она превращается в привлекательную человеческую самку с снежно-белыми волосами, бледной кожей и красными глазами и отправляется в соседний город пообщаться с эльфами и людишками. В отличие от некоторых Провидцев, Тар почти никогда не пытает своих пленников. Для того, чтобы узнать необходимую информацию, ей достаточно коснутся лба человека или скавена рукой.

-Скажи-ка Танкуолли, а кого ты больше предпочитаешь в любви-самок или самцов?

-Конечно,самочек,особенно молоденьких-сквик-сквик-сквик!-Танкуол облизнулся,-Но если в военном походе мне приглянется симпатичная клановая крыса-самец, то я вечером приглашаю его в свои покои и играю с ним в грязные игры-езжу на нем верхом, вожу по комнате на поводке как собачку , обмазываю какую-нибудь часть своего тела чем-нибудь вкусненьким и затем заставляю его слизывать и многое другое. Знаете, я и Мортимер были долго любовниками-мне очень нравилась его нежная, розовая кожа, несмотря на шрамы.О , какие жаркие у нас были ночи!

В прошлом месяце он мне писал о том, что сохранил ко мне теплые чувства и желает продолжить наши отношения.

-А что вы скажете обо мне, Серый Сир?-поинтересовался волшебник,-Я Вам нравлюсь?

-Вы почтенный старый крыс с шерстью синего цвета и таинственными золотыми глазами,-ответил Провидец,-И я рад знакомству с таким мудрым и опытным старцем , как Вы.

-Ах, Танкуолли, Танкуолли, какой же ты проказник,-рассмеялся Пью и, крепко обняв Провидца, поцеловал его в щеку.

-Ну вот мы и пришли,-сообщил Серый Сир, слезая с Костолома,-Я рассказал лишь о нескольких выдающихся Провидцах, но в нашем Ордене много и других знаменитостей. Это и милый крошка Скви-Скви, и язвительный Серый Сир Вистар, вырастивший в своих подземельях летучую мышь-мутанта размером с собаку, и Мелках, научившийся становится невидимкой, и Грэшим , создающий огромных големов из глины и грязи, которые не бояться ни стрел, ни магии..

-Скви-Скви?-поинетресовался Пью,-Какое необычное имя!

-Его полное имя Сквиккит,но все зовут его Скви-Скви из-за пищания, которое он издает.

Он- всеобщий любимец не только в Ордене, но и у варлордов. Каждый, кто увидит этот чудесный пушистый комочек , улыбается и хочет взять его на руки , погладить мягкую шерстку на спинке и голове, пощекотать розовый хвостик , почесать за ушками.Даже глава клана Эшин Сниик смягчается, когда видит его на Совете Тринадцати. Когда-то Скви-Скви был учеником Серого Сира Сессила и в результате неаккуратного обращения с ингредиентами одного из эликсиров превратился в маленького детеныша с длинной белой шерстью и маленькими черными рожками. Это был эликсир вечной молодости, над ним работал его наставник для одного из Повелителей Распада (возможно, даже самого Критислика).

Таким образом, Скви-скви - взрослый Серый Сир в теле маленького детеныша. Ему достаточно щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы уничтожить целый батальон. В то же время Сквиккит сохранил и многие детские привычки, например , он очень любит сладкое и каждый , кто приходит к нему в нору, обязательно приносит с собой что-нибудь вкусненькое для маленького Провидца.

-Танкуолли, а какими уникальными способностями обладаешь ты?

-О, мне всегда и во всем везет! Смерть охотиться за мной, она идет за мной по пятам, но никак не может догнать!Чтобы ни случилось, я всегда выхожу сухим из воды,-ответил Серый Сир.


End file.
